


Vallite High

by Hadronix



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Cuddling, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Femininity, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magic, Magical manipulation, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Decapitation, Moving, Out of Character, People Watching, Playing Hooky, Slice of Life, Slowly Losing Innocence, The Shepherds - Freeform, Transformation, Transphobia, Underage Drinking, Underage Dubious Consented sex, Underwater Cunninlingus, semi-public handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: Corrin and Forrest has been struggling to keep with the financial pressure of living in Nohr. With their savings slowly fading away, the two make the eventual decision of moving to the country of Valla, which is currently being rebuilt after the death of King Anankos.Both Forrest and their son Kana are crossdressers, which over the years Nohr has grown used to, but now they are going to have to go through that same process again in Valla. Forrest deals with it quite well, but young Kana struggles.The land of Valla is also considered to be enchanted, magical even. And as the three feminine family members will learn, perhaps magic and legends do in fact, exist.





	1. Financial Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates: Revelations, Fire Emblem Awakening, nor the Fire Emblem franchise in general. I just own the weird ideas I shove their characters into.
> 
> First off, while the family of Corrin, Forrest, and Kana are extremely similar to the first chapter of 'Runs in the Family', they are not connected and are to be treated as a different set of people.
> 
> Second, unless otherwise stated, it is to be assumed that there are no family connections, for example, Xander not being related to Camilla, Leo, or Elise. This extends to child and parents, Forrest is not related to Leo.
> 
> Third, no beta-readers here, there will be spelling and/or grammatical errors.

Corrin sighs as she runs her fingers through her light-red hair. “Another month, another portion of our savings going with the bills…” Why does Nohr have to price their products for growing children so high? It is hard enough keeping pace with the house payments and utilities alone, but adding a child? Month after month Corrin watches as her and her love’s, Forrest, savings slowly dwindle away. “Gods…” The house isn’t even that large! A simple two bedrooms and one bathroom, while the living room, dining room, and kitchen are all scrunched together.

“The bills again?” Forrest walks up behind her and starts giving her shoulders a much needed massage.

“Mmm…” She melts into his touch, “Yea. Leo thinks at this rate, we will have to take action within six months.” Leo is a man that has nearly every single thing ever known memorized. Corrin first saw him during a trial, when she was the judge, a position she dislikes, but she has had a few exceptional moments that keep her there, the man was the attorney for a rather nasty-looking thief, with a filthy mouth to match, Niles, she recalls. Yet somehow Leo makes a complete joke out of the plaintiff, wiping the floor with them, freeing his client, and still having enough energy to do three more cases that same day.

The man is a paragon, and after a chance encounter at the local coffee shop, a firm friendship was formed, but to be fair, Corrin can practically get anyone’s friendship with little effort, and one of the services he offered is financial assistance, which she eagerly accepted. Suddenly costs started to drop, he even found out that their landlord was charging them for things that they never used, nor were told about. One quick trip to the court settled that. But even with all of that help, the savings were getting smaller.

It’s not fair! Forrest was finally able to get her pregnant, the son of their dreams… only for Nohr to come by and slap higher prices on the essentials. Speaking of her love, he turned her chair around and now she is facing him, a gentle smile gracing his face. The man wore a pink beret, a pink tunic with a puffy white undershirt, a pair of slim black gloves, a pink skirt, and a pair of black high heels, he has the unique smell of cedarwood and lilacs.

Corrin practically fell in love the second their eyes met. He’s the one, she told herself, and how right she was. She has never been happier her entire life than the day Forrest presented a ring to her. She still remembers it very well, barely more than a decade ago, the crossdresser told her he had something to show her, and guided her through a quite dark and eerie forest. If she were anyone else, she might have backed out, but Corrin trusted him, she did have enhanced senses, after all, and knew his intentions were good.

Yet, what she wasn’t expecting that he brought her to a lake, moon shining on high, skies cleared and they shared a lovely picnic. Then suddenly, right as it was ending, Forrest had knelt to one knee, proclaiming his love for her, even as she was in the middle of eating a piece of bread, then showed her the ring. He made it himself, he told her. It was a band of pure gold, adorned with small amethysts, the purple gems glowed in the moonlight. She did tell him purple was her favorite, and since then, her gifts always had some sort of purple, dresses, hats, and so on. She agreed without a second thought, and that started the best period of her life, being married to Forrest.

Forrest also turned out to be an extremely skilled tailor, running a one-man business for premium designs, he had his work cut out, if the list in his workspace is anything to go by. But it was just that, a one-man business, and a lot of people don’t have the patience for such grandiose work… so most went to Selena’s Stitchworks instead, ran by a rather foul-mood woman. Her needlework couldn’t lay a finger on Forrest’s, but she has employees, and entire business. She has attempted several times to get Forrest to work with her, but he declined.

He loves tailoring, but at his own pace… a preference that would indirectly cost them their home in Nohr. Yet, as long as she was with him, it didn’t matter where they lived, he could make a house next to a volcano and she would love it all the same. “We’ll think of something, love.” He kisses her, an action that never seems to last long enough, “For Kana, we will.”

Kana… the son she and Forrest brought into this world. His hair is mostly blonde, but with strands of Corrin’s light-red hair. Like his mother, they both shared these rather unusual traits of pointed ears, enhanced senses, sharper than average teeth, and narrow eye-slits. Unlike Corrin, however, he lacks the rare short temper she has. She has the nickname of Dragon Girl for a reason, Corrin has a fiery temperament. The temper was only a real issue when she was younger, but with time, she mellowed out, until they never seemed to return at all.

Other than that, Kana is much more like his father, since at a young age, he too, has taken a huge preference to clothing that girls would wear, rather than a boy. Which led to Forrest custom making most of the whole family’s clothing. They had matching sets, some sillier outfits, some formal ones, all hand-stitched by the town’s local cross-dresser. Nearly every single piece of clothing in their house was of Forrest’s own stitchwork, and the love put in every single one shines through.

Corrin is currently wearing her deep-purple dress, cut slightly lower than normal… and that is it, the Dragon Girl absolutely refuses to wear shoes… and is also lacking undergarments. It helps her with stress, she laughed as she told him one day. Her hair is done in a set of pigtails, with cute little purple butterfly clips keeping the hair in place. She has a light aroma of Lavender around her. The only two things she would want different is both her light-red hair and deep-red eyes to be purple… but, nothing she could do about that.

Kana is sitting across the room, playing with his well-used dolls. They would get him new ones, but… money is too tight. He is wearing a dress similar to his mother’s, but without the low-cut. He is smiling his face off, as is typical Kana-behavior. Like his mother, he too forgoes shoes… but he does tend to wear stockings. He lacks gloves, and has a short, frilly, pink skirt under his dress, the skirt barely visible when standing. His perfume of choice is a mix of cherry blossoms and roses. A gentle, light layer of makeup is on his face, so minor that even Corrin has a hard time noticing it. Forrest insists on slowly adding more each day to get Kana used to the feeling.

“And that something is going to be moving…” She admits sadly. “Gods know I don’t want to, but…” The Dragon Girl motions towards the bills and other papers, “We can’t keep living here, and I wouldn’t dream of having you work for… Selene.” Both Corrin and Forrest shared strong thoughts against the idea, will it give them the money to stay? Without a doubt, the red-headed tailor offered a position, no questions asked, if Forrest would work. It isn’t that they despised the woman, no, they wouldn’t have such strong negative feelings for anyone, but she is also known for her rather… demanding and uncaring personality. Some workers were even known to quit while under her heavy thumb.

The paternal crossdresser nods, “I… understand. Then if we were to move?” Corrin typically seems to have things planned out, part of her work habits that bleed into everyday life. You never know what a diplomat/judge/public speaker needs to bring to the table to keep the peace down. “Because I know it would kill you to work for Xander.” Xander is the governor of Nohr, his father, Garon, recently passed due to age. Xander, like Selene, is a strict no-nonsense person, and he wants Corrin to be his chief negotiator. The problem Corrin has? She would lose nearly all of her time with her family, Garon put Nohr in a precarious position, flaunting its superior supply of wood and ore, and for time and time again, boasting how he could stomp over Hoshido and Valla. And also like Selena, Xander promised her the position, even going so far as to outright fire his current if it meant she would stay there. She shivered at the thought.

Two incredibly selfish reasons from two well-known prodigies. They refuse to believe that they have to drop their unique way of life to have a roof over their heads… a belief that will send them packing, literally. “Valla.” She answered. “Hoshido already has a well-established peace and an efficient courtroom, so my specialty wouldn’t be required. Then there is Oboro’s tailoring business, she is so cemented herself in Hoshido that it would be folly to compete against her.” Unlike Selena, Oboro has an approachable demeanor… if you are Hoshidan. Apparently she has this very intense grudge against Nohrians, something about them stealing her parents away.

He nods again, “Valla has a lot of opportunities, ever since Anankos has been dethroned.” Valla is… different, Nohr has a Governor, Hoshido has a President, both symbols of the people. Valla has royalty, and had a King, a man named Anankos, apparently he started going crazy the older he got, people started fleeing the country. Random executions and general paranoia are the top two reasons. “Queen Azura is trying to rebuild, and I think it would only be right to give her a chance.”

Azura is the late King’s only daughter, and unlike him, she has an aura of peace and happiness about her. She works tirelessly to put Valla in a brighter spotlight, sort of like Xander is doing with Nohr. Her biggest problem is lack of workers, since they were the first to flee the tyrannical Anankos. She could use a peacekeeper of Corrin’s caliber to help convince people to return, but Forrest would not be as well off, he would basically be starting fresh, or maybe Valla has heard of his work? The jobs pay well and housing is relatively cheap, as are the products they offer. It almost sounded like a perfect solution, a deal too good to be true. Which is exactly why they were so hesitant, Corrin kindly asked Leo to look into Valla, and he assures her that everything Valla proclaims is true.

Well that, and there is one more concern, more from Corrin than Forrest. The people here in Nohr are used to her family’s… different style of living. A woman, her crossdressing husband, and her crossdressing son, she feared that Valla would turn and insult them, give them names. It took her and Forrest years before Nohr settled down with that, before resuming when Kana started showing his preference for women’s clothing. Corrin sighs, “I’ll see if I can get Leo to visit, so we can go over this with his expertise.” His insight would be invaluable, if biased, the lawyer/scientist/philosopher has grown to care for Corrin’s family, going so far as considering her a sister… a fact he brought up since losing his blood-related sister, Elise. “We have several weeks before the next set of bills.”

The two share a worried glance at their pretty son, who is humming a delightful tune while still playing with his toys. “For you and our son, I would be willing to start over again and again.” Forrest proclaims.

“The same goes for me. I love you, Forrest.”

He smiles and they kiss, “I love you, too, Corrin.”


	2. One More Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin and Forrest call for the advice from a trusted friend, Leo. While mostly known for his achievements in court for being a lawyer, he has also come to be an adviser to the couple.
> 
> But soon afterwards, the lovers are hit with a few unexpected variables, causing them to rethink their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates nor the Fire Emblem franchise in general. I am just someone who is putting their characters into a non-canonical situation.
> 
> Tags will be added as I go along. This will also continued to stay 'T' until Chapter 8, assuming I don't go through and re-do things again.
> 
> This is done solely by me, there will be grammatical errors in this work, I just hope they are both rare and not too distracting.

“We’re glad you could make it, Leo.” Corrin smiles as she lets the man in. He is wearing a black suit, pants, dress shoes, and a red tie. He also has a messenger bag slung over his shoulder and his favorite book carried under one arm. Even when he isn’t working, he looks intense and ready to go.

“As I said before, I’m happy to help you out.” He gently grabs her hand and kisses her hand, Corrin flushes in response. “Even if I would rather you all to stay here.”

“Believe us, Leo, we would love to stay, but…” Forrest starts off, “We simply can’t afford it.” The two shake hands. “Please, take a seat.” The three gather around the dining/meeting table.

Leo takes off his messenger bag and pulls out no less than a stack of papers, then places his book beside him. “I understand.” He grabs a few specific sheets. “And as much as I understand you and yours opinions on Selena and Xander, I brought some recent information on their businesses.” He pushes them towards the crossdresser, “Both positive and negative.” He looks at Forrest, “The reason she has been, ahem, ‘harassing’ you lately is that her output is dropping.”

“Perhaps if she would lay off on the strictness, then people wouldn’t be so privy to leaving.” Forrest responds with a frown. “She has some of the best tools I have ever seen, the tidiest building, excellent working conditions, but she is one of the harshest people I have ever met. Unreasonably so”

Leo nods, then smiles, “Then you have never been on the opposite side of me when I am in a court case.”

Corrin giggles, “Or being the one overseeing it. But the difference is that you are approachable outside of your job.”

The lawyer nods again and pushes another set of papers at Corrin, “These are for Xander’s position, he is… not as intense as you think he is.”

“Really? From the way he displays himself in the public…” She starts looking over the papers.

“True, he does have an image to maintain. But, if you are in his work area, he is quite fair… assuming you are doing what you are supposed to, anyway. He is only harsh if you slack off, which I know you don’t do.”

Corrin hums, “Well, then that just leaves me with missing a lot of time with my family…” She frowns, “But, if it means Forrest doesn’t have to work for Selena, then I would take it.”

“Love…” Forrest starts, “No, you’re right. That would only be fair, I would do the same if the situation was reversed.”

“I had a feeling this would go this way,” Leo pulls out another few sheets, “This would be roughly be your budget if Corrin would take Xander’s position, but Forrest doesn’t take Selena’s.”

“Always one step ahead, right?” The Dragon Girl smiles and looks and the new pieces of information, “We would be slightly above our typical monthly utility bills… but Kana’s expenses and other necessities will still be cutting into our savings.”

“And this is also assuming no emergencies happen.” Leo adds. “Or if the prices don’t rise… again.”

“Xander wouldn’t call for another raise, would he? The price already jumped twice the last month alone.” Forrest pauses, “Nohr can’t be that starved for money, could it?”

“It isn’t so much for Nohr itself, but rather to mend the damage done by the late Garon. Things like compensating losses of family members, repairing buildings, and covering for supplies being sent to Hoshido and Valla.”

Corrin nods, “And what better way to get money faster than to indirectly discourage having children? Then Nohr wouldn’t need to use as much of its resources for making the necessities for raising children.”

“That is one way to attend to the problem, yes. Which is why the price keeps rising and will be the first thing to keep rising until Nohr’s finances balance out.”

“Gods, but what about other families who already have had children? The ones who don’t have a chance to make enough money?” Forrest asks.

“My guess? They will either move… or send them to orphanages.” Leo replies. “Which is one of the reasons why I encourage you two to stay, Corrin could easily bring Nohr to the stability it needs.”

Corrin looks from Leo to Forrest, then to the spot Kana would be playing in if he wasn’t in school right now, “What if…” She returns her gaze to Leo, “I take Xander’s position and…” A lump forms in her throat, why is she even considering this? “Nevermind.”

“And see if having a home for one in Nohr and paying for a spot in Valla would be cheaper?” Leo smirks while Corrin gapes, “Yes, it would. It would give you a much better difference with your expenses.”

“Corrin, you, but…” Forrest tries to form a proper sentence, “Kana would be devastated.”

“It wouldn’t be permanent, right Leo?”

“...I cannot say. While I have information on the living expenses in Valla right now, I don’t have much on income, since it is still in the early rebuilding stages. Both of those factors a liable to change easily.”

A silence hangs over, “We will think this over, thank you, Leo.” Corrin nods.

“Of course.” He gets up from the chair. As expected, Leo’s insight was phenomenal. By the time he left, Corrin and Forrest had nearly no less than a mountain of information piled up. He also offered the best of luck… before pulling Corrin into an emotional hug. It was shocking, because since losing his sister, he closed himself off to the prospect of closeness and happiness. But as always, Corrin found a way to worm her way into his heart. With a proper amount of information on hand, all that was left is to pack, well that, and let Kana know of the life-changing move when he returns from school.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Several hours pass as the lovers look over the papers, then the doorbell rings, and the two lovers shared a look, they typically don’t get unannounced visitors, unless Forrest has declared to the public that he is ready for another set of projects, which he hasn’t. She gets up off the couch and looks through the small glass in their door. “Selena?” She asks out loud, then opens the door, and sure enough, the frowning master tailor is there. “May I help you, Selena?”

Her red hair is done in pigtails that reach down to her thighs. She is wearing a mix of reinforced leather and casual cloth, both in the color of a dim purple and glossy red. “Came to talk to your husband.” Ah, right to business, just like she is known for.

If Corrin were the rude type, she would remind her that Forrest told her no several times already, but she isn’t, “Come on in.” She offers. “Would you like some tea? Maybe some coffee?” She steps aside to let her in, “Love! Selena is here.”

“Tea.” She answers. “Nice place.” Her frown never left even as she sends out compliments. Corrin leaves for the kitchen while Selena takes a seat on the chair next to their couch. “Forrest.” She greets.

“I must say, I was not expecting you to visit our home.” Forrest smiles in an effort to calm his nerves, his eyes are on her, and yet he can still sew without a single mistake. “To what do we owe the honor of having you here?”

Corrin gives Selena a fresh cup of tea, “Thanks.” She simply says, “I came to offer you the position one last time.” She sips the tea and hums in approval.

The wording caught Forrest off-guard and he squeaks as the needle pokes his hand, thankfully he wears gloves. “One last time?” He echoes.

“Heard you’re moving.” The husband and wife share a look, both with the question of how? Only Leo should know.

But asking such questions is a fool’s errand whenever Selena is involved. “That is right.” Corrin nods, “We are planning to move to Valla.”

“Selena, I appreciate the offer from a business as reputable as yours, but as I said before, I truly have no desire to work for you.” Forrest says.

A short silence follows as she sips some more tea, before placing it down on the table next to them, “...even if I double your pay?”

Another highly unexpected statement, and this time the grip on his needle slips and ends up going through his glove. “Ow!” He hisses in pain. He quickly looks it over and sighs in relief, “Just some pain, no punctures.” He assures Corrin, then returns his full attention to Selena, even going so far as to putting his current work aside, the last project, a sweater to a long-time customer, Laslow. “Pardon? You truly mean that?” The offer suddenly became tempting, double the pay? If he went through with that, and Corrin accepted Xander’s position, they just might be able to make it through all of this.

“You know I don’t joke.” Right, she doesn’t. She has an image of no-nonsense to uphold, which bleeds into her everyday life. “If you stay in Nohr, I will not only guarantee you a position, but also double your pay and let you take home my spare set of sewing equipment.”

Forrest heart skips a beat, he has seen her equipment, during the one time she let him tour her business. It was without a doubt, the highest quality set of tools he has ever seen, it had to have been custom-made, since no other store offers such high-end equipment. Those two amendments just might make up for her excessively harsh attitude. “I… um.” He loses his grip on conherency.

Thankfully, his ever-perceptive wife picks up on his uncertainty, “Miss Selena, we still have a week before anything actually happens. Would it be too much to ask for some time to think it over?”

The tailor nods, “I expect a response in a few days, then. Take care.” And just like that, she is gone.

“Double pay and use of her equipment?” Forrest finally gains his wording. “That…”

Corrin grips his hands and squeezes them, “Shh, love.” She coos, “Relax and think it over.”

He slowly nods, “I will… and I suppose this means we will be holding off on telling Kana of the move?”

She also nods, “Yes, we won’t break the news unless we are certain it is going to happen.” The two share a kiss.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Another day with Kana at school, while Corrin and Forrest go over the pro’s and con’s of the prodigal tailor working for Selena. Then the door rings. “That can’t be her again.” Forrest comments, “If she says a few days, she means a few days.”

“I’ll be right back, love.” Corrin gets up and looks through the hole to see. “Gods, Xander?” She opens the door to see the Governor himself standing on her front door mat. There is also a young boy next to him, sharing the same hair color and same type of high-dollar suit. “Welcome to our house, Governor Xander and…?” She does a quick bow.

“It is good to see you.” He notions towards the boy, “He is Siegbert, miss Corrin, my son. Siegbert, this is miss Corrin, the renowned peacekeeper.” He praises her.

His son bows, graceful and with a rigid sternness she would expect from Xander being the father. “Good evening, miss Corrin. Father speaks highly of you.” She has the distinct feeling he only brought his son to butter her up, considering she is also fond of children.

“Please, come in. Would you care for some tea? Coffee?” The Dragon Girl goes through the same courtesies as Selena… or any guest, really.

“I am fine, but thank you, Corrin.” Xander nods.

“I would like some tea, if it isn’t a hassle.” Siegbert smiles.

Corrin briefly leaves for the kitchen, “Governor Xander?” Forrest notices him, “It is an honor to have you visiting our small house.” He smiles, “And this is your son? I must say, you look quite handsome.” The prodigal tailor smiles.

That causes the boy to choke on his words, “Um… th-thank you, mister Forrest.” He clears his throat, “Excuse that. It is an honor to be considered handsome by such a renowned tailor.”

“It is good to see you in such good health, Forrest.” Xander nods.

Forrest guides them to the couch and chairs, “Please, take a seat.” He takes his spot on the couch, then picks his sewing supplies up, and resumes his work, while looking over their… “If I may ask, I believe your son’s suit is of my needlework?”

Xander beams, “You would be correct, this is the suit I had requested for him. Your talent is honestly understated, the gods themselves work through you.” More high praises.

He flushes, “You humble me, Governor Xander. Tailoring is just my passion, a hobby I have started since I was just a child, probably several years younger than your own boy.”

Corrin returns with Siegbert’s teacup, who accepts it with thanks. “To what do we owe the special occasion?”

Then the events of yesterday seem to loop, “I came to offer you the position of chief negotiator for the final time.”

Forrest was not as shocked to hear it this time, and as such continued sewing without a hitch. “The final time? I’m not sure I understand.” Corrin states.

He frowns, “I understand that you plan to move out of Nohr? Excuse me if that is incorrect, I should have confirmed such a claim before approaching you.”

She giggles, “It is alright, Governor Xander. The claim is, in fact, correct. My husband and I plan to move to Valla by the end of this month.” Her expression turns serious, “But I regret to say that my stance has not changed. I am humbled to have such an offer from a man as well respected as you, but I am still going to politely decline.” Sure, it is a lie, but she doesn’t want to start tipping him off.

He seems prepared for that and pulls out some paper from his inner suit pocket, “Perhaps these terms would give you thought for reconsideration?”

Corrin accepts the papers and begins reading, it is hand-written by Xander, his penmanship is exquisite. She begins reading out several notable points, “Higher than average pay for this position… more available vacation days…” Leo’s advice is the first thing that pops in her mind, and if the pay is higher… maybe, just maybe it would be worth it. “If you don’t mind, Governor Xander. I would like some time to think this over. My husband and I still have six days before anything actually happens.”

He nods, “Understandable, though I must admit, I do hope you accept.” Xander and his son get up and they both bow, “Have a wonderful rest of your day, miss Corrin, mister Forrest.”

“May the gods bless your day, miss Corrin and mister Forrest.” Siegbert adds.

Should they stay? With offers like these it would be foolish not to, but even so… the Dragon Girl shakes her head, no, not now. Relax and think it over, just like she advised Forrest. “I’ll see if I can pester Leo one more time…” She finally decides. “I hate to be a bother to him, but…”

“His insight is always welcome.” Forrest finishes in his own words. Corrin smiles and hugs him. “We’ll get through this, love.”

“There isn’t anything we can’t accomplish together.” She breathes in his perfume, and lets out a relaxed breath. “Despite all the hardships, I’m thankful you are the one I am sharing them with.”

“As am I. I wouldn’t want anyone else to get through the hard times with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are any inconsistencies from here until about Chapter 10. I hit a wall where the lack of plot threads just ran out and I had to re-do the fan fiction from Chapter 2.
> 
> I do hope everyone who has read this has enjoyed this as much as I have typed it up.


	3. A Deep Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a proper amount of time spent on thinking things over, Corrin and Forrest finally make their decision. Leo offers some last minute advice about the condition Valla is in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general. I'm just here to share my ideas, as mediocre as they come out.
> 
> The 'Vallite High School' part of Vallite High will be popping up next chapter. Tags have been updated and more will be added as I continue. Rating will also get raised later.

With Kana at school, Leo agrees to meet Corrin and Forrest at his preferred coffee and breakfast shop. A local favorite. “I see, I can scarcely believe what you two are telling me, frankly.” His face remained calm as the two explained the events of the last two days, and brought a list of all what they thought, be it positive or negative. “But, I know you didn’t call for this to hear my skepticism or how lucky you two are for such events to occur.”

The two lovers nod, Corrin took a sip of her hot chocolate, she has never really been a fan of coffee, she likes it, but doesn’t go out of her way for it, “As always Leo, we would love your insight on all of this.” Forrest agrees, a small mug of coffee gripped in his gloved hands.

The lawyer nods, “I will try and keep my personal opinions to myself and speak as frankly as possible, so… allow me to share what I think of all of this…”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three significant days in a row, two huge offers, and another mountain of information and thoughts from Leo… and less than four days to come up with a decision. “This is intense.” Corrin speaks up as she and Forrest sit at a table, going over everything, the two sharing a loveseat, their bodies brushing up against each other. Her heart leaps with joy, but she needs that small distraction to keep herself from getting too stressed over this.

Eventually she sighs and starts leaning against Forrest, placing her head on his shoulders. The two are wearing simple dresses, made up of a thinner material than most of their other clothing. The perfect cuddling dresses, Forrest replied with a giggle when he made them. And by the gods was he right, it almost felt like they were naked, and a few times, Corrin could admit, that same feeling would put her in the mood to ‘bond’ with Forrest in bed.

“We still got time.” He wraps an arm around her to close off the offending space, then he takes a deep breath of her hair, Lavender as always, a scent that makes him warm and tingly inside. “Perhaps a break is in order?”

She giggles, “Love, I know exactly what I want to do with you.” Her voice drops to a more sultry tone. “A good stress reliever sounds perfect right now.”

He flushes, “Anything for my beautiful dragon.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Forrest and Corrin lie spent on their bed, the thin dresses are discarded and now they are actually naked, bodies huddled up against each other with the covers pulled down. “Mmm…” Corrin hums as she and Forrest try to close whatever space remains between them. “Still amazing as always.” She murmurs into his neck, placing a small kiss there.

And yet, even after the times they did the ‘baby dance’, as he said once, he still flushed and look away, “I’m just doing what I know you love.”

“And by the gods you know what I love.” She giggles and rubs her hands across his body, as smooth as he always is. Sometimes even smoother than her own. “And I love how you feel against me.”

He giggles and takes a deep satisfying breath, “I love how smooth your hair is.” It is true, he might have the smoother skin, but she has the better hair. They continued to exchange compliments for what felt like hours, but as always, it had to end. “Kana should be returning soon.”

“We should probably disentangle, maybe take a quick wash?” Their legs are intertwined and arms are wrapped around each other. “Kana’s senses are improving and we don’t need him smelling… things.”

They giggle together, “Good point.” They reluctantly get up, “How you two got such sharp senses is beyond me.”

She nods, “Yup, even Leo can’t get a proper explanation.” The two head off to wash the lingering smell of sex. Not that Forrest can tell, but Corrin can.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two days pass, which leaves two before they have to decide. Lingering on the choice is only making it harder, and as such, they decide right then, and right there. “I’m staying here, love.” It hurts her to make such a statement, but this is for the best. “I’ll get you two a place in Valla, and work double-time to get us together again.”

“I’ll get some letters ready.” Forrest suggests, “So we can at least let our friends here know, and Xander and Selena, too, of course.” Selena will be the only sure one to dislike this, the others, though? Xander would be appreciative, Corrin honestly is curious to how Leo will respond, since out of all of their friends, he is the closest, both in terms of distance and actual friendship.

“Mama! Papa!” Kana squeals as he all but knocks the door down, as usual for the spirited young boy. He drops his backpack and leaps into his mother’s arms, who gladly performs the unasked request of spinning him around a few times before setting him back down. “Mmm, lavender.” He giggles.

Corrin lets him go and he does the same to Forrest. “Cedarwood and lilacs.” He says as the two cross-dressing males does a tight hug.

Again Kana is freed of the embrace and he is nearly jumping in joy to tell them about his day… but then he catches the scent of… seriousness, was it? “Is something wrong?” Or was that sorrow? Regret?

“Let’s take a sit first, darling.” Forrest says, “We have some rather big news to share.” The three move towards the large table in the living room and each take a seat, Forrest and Corrin on one side, Kana on the other. Which is the set-up they have for their ‘important’ talks.

“We have been keeping a few things secret as to not worry you, but… our money is starting to get smaller each day, the prices are getting to be too much for us to keep up with,” Corrin sighs and slips a hand into Forrest’s, “Kana, you and Forrest are moving to Valla. I’m staying to fix things here in Nohr, and I promise I will get it done quickly so we can be together again.”

They wait for the information to sink in, and it is clear when it does. Tears well up in his eyes, “You’re… sending us away? But… we won’t see you. And my friends…” He starts crying, “And Soleil.”

Soleil, he is the son of Laslow, a popular male dancer for Nohr. Yet after the untimely death of his wife, Camilla, he soon picked up his roots and moved… somewhere, he never told them. The boy, like her family, also preferred female clothing, and as such, Kana and him quickly grew to be best friends. He, Kana, and a small group of women were always seen together during their free time at school. “It isn’t easy, we know. But as your mama said, we can’t keep paying to keep a roof over our heads, and food to keep us full. This isn’t a want, this is a need.” Forrest clarifies.

“You will still have good memories of them, and think of it like this. You will also have the chance to make more friends, and make even more memories to cherish!” Corrin tries to sound hopeful.

And the rebellious side of their son rears its head, “But I don’t want new friends, I want to stay with Caeldori, and Mitama, and Ophelia, and… and…” He starts crying. “I want Soleil back… I want to stay with both of you.”

Forrest was about to say something, but Corrin stops him and shakes her head, “Let him cry it off, love.” She whispers. “Pushing it now will just make it worse.” And with the news out, all that remains is to actually pack up and move. It is going to be a long two days.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The letters came in at a breakneck speed, seemingly within hours even though it took one day. Well, most are out of the way, with Leo the only one within reasonable distance, and they, for the first time, invited him over for dinner. It only seemed fair, considering how much he has done for them. It also allowed him the chance to finally see their wonderful son. “So, this is the beautiful Kana I’ve heard so much about.” He was used to Forrest’s attire and it came to no shock that Kana picked up the same habit. “I don’t think your parents’ description did you enough justice, you are truly awe-inspiring.”

He flushes, “Thank you, mister Leo. Mama says a lot of good things about you.”

“Did she now?” He chuckles, “I’m eternally grateful for your contributions to society, Corrin.” He directs his attention to her. “Nohr has made much progress with you here. And I believe you will greatly expedite the process even further.”

She looks away, “You are overstating things, I simply just judged a few cases and helped keep the peace.”

He chuckles, “Nonsense, you were the only judge who could keep that…” He pauses as he seems to remember there is a child in here, “evil Hans from lashing out in court.” Hans… a serial killer of the worst sort, if Garon was still ruling, the man wouldn’t even had had a chance in court, he would have him publicly executed. Xander strove to be the better man, enforcing a Hoshidan law, everyone having a fair chance in being able to attend court. The Governor was actually taking a number of laws and customs from Hoshido and applying them in Nohr, but he has to bring them in slowly and change them slightly as to not cause Nohr to erupt in an uproar.

“Well, I am humbled to receive such high praise from the world’s most intelligent person. I am still amazed you were able to get Niles free.” Even if she didn’t really approve, but that was the jury’s verdict, not hers.

He nods, “Thank you, Mrs. Corrin, and no less praise to you, Forrest. Your needlework is legendary, and I am sure you will form solid ground in Valla… considering you won’t have any competition.”

“You… didn’t mention that before, Leo.” Forrest tilts his head.

“And I apologize, I will admit I have been selfish and didn’t want you two to leave, and as such, withheld some information.” He admits. “There is two more issues with Valla…” He lets the sentence hang and gently notions towards Kana.

“Kana, dear. Would you care to knit with me for a while?” Forrest asks, “Something to take your mind off of all this?”

Kana exchanges glances from Corrin, to Leo, and to Forrest, “I would love to.” The father smiles and both of them leave for his small workroom.

“I am going to guess it has to do with his crossdressing?” Corrin brings up once the door closes.

He nods, “And you would be correct. Hoshido openly accepts transexuals and crossdressers. Nohr acknowledges, but otherwise leaves them alone. Valla… Anankos and his ancestors, for whatever reason, treats them with disdain, another wound Queen Azura is trying to mend. I would highly suggest telling Forrest and Kana to reveal their genders to people they can trust.”

“They wouldn’t just attack, would they? That would still be illegal, right?”

“Now it is, but this brings me to my second point, the Police and guard, compared to Hoshido and Nohr, are small in count and relatively untrained. As such, the rate of crime is higher.”

“Gods… Leo, this is something that would sound like you share sooner.”

“I… had trouble pulling the strings to get this.” He sighs, “Are you aware of the Thieves’ Guild and the Grimleal Cult?”

She shakes her head, “I thought they were gone, both Nohr and Hoshido have removed them.”

“That is because they fled to Valla to do their own rebuilding, it was difficult to get information from Valla without either tipping them off or receiving false information. If they heard a renowned person like Forrest or you were arriving, they would undoubtedly strike.”

Corrin slumps back into her chair, “Gods… Is there any good news about Valla?”

“Yes, actually, do you remember the previous Commander of Defense here in Nohr?”

“Frederick, was it? Yes.” She picks herself back up, “He resigned, didn’t he?”

“He moved to Valla, so he could whip their guards and Police to Nohrian levels of quality. It isn’t an easy task, but I am certain that he will succeed… he even has formed a small group of sorts, the Shepherds.” He smiles, “People who share the same mentality and who care to assist him. The last I heard, he has only four under his wing; his nephew Chrom, a natural prodigy called Cordelia, a perceptive investigator named Robin, and a dedicated and independent woman called Cherche. They have made great strides, but still have much to do.”

“Well, that eases my heart a bit. Thank you, as always, Leo. Is there anything else?”

“Only that I wish my best of luck and highest hopes of success. For all of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished the general outline of this and just need to revise and add a few things here and there. As such, I should be able to push chapters out every 3-4 days, rather than once a week. The key word being should, assuming I don't decide to scrap an entire section.
> 
> As always, I hope everyone who has tolerated my work has also enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day!


	4. I Don't Wanna Go to This School!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forrest and Kana have arrived in Valla, and Kana's first day school awaits no more than a day after. Forrest sends him off with the best of luck and a bit of advice... but, perhaps Kana's day will go better than anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general, I'm just here to place their characters in strange situations.

The trip took an entire day by car, and by the end of it, Forrest was nearly exhausted. It occurred to him that is the most he or Corrin have ever used it, everything has always been within walking distance and sometimes they even forgot they owned one, at least it had a full tank of gas. Kana was quiet the entire time, choosing instead to just stare out the window. He is sitting in his more form-fitting red blouse and short red skirt for comfort’s sake. A pair of red panties is under it all. He forgoes stockings for the trip, but keeps his butterfly pin in his hair. The scent of cherry blossom and roses is lighter than usual and he lacks his makeup.

Forrest, too, is wearing tighter attire than usual, but he chose a deep-orange dress that he rarely uses. It’s the only one he isn’t bothered when it gets dirty. His normal pink beret is currently off as his gloved hand twirls some hair, eyes looking his and Kana’s new house over. He has a pair of dress pants on, another article of clothing that is okay if it gets dirty. A pair of lacy panties lie underneath, there more for comfort than anything. A pair of black stockings and matching high-heel boots are on his feet. Cedarwood and lilacs comes off of him, while he has just enough makeup to give him a sort of glowing appearance.

“This is it, darling.” He comments as he starts to unload the car while Kana assists, the boy being unusually silent. Forrest hopes Kana can adapt, it might be a while before Corrin can join them again. Their new house is roughly the same size as their last one, but with Valla’s living costs lower, it is the lower than a one bedroom and bathroom back in Nohr. “Kana, dear?” He asks as the rooms are set up, “Would you care to join me for some sewing?”

Sewing is one of Kana’s favorite ways to bond with his father. He nods, but it lacks the enthusiasm it usually holds, “Sure, I would love to.”

The two men sat in the living room, Forrest has resumed his work on Laslow’s order, well… it wasn’t for Laslow anymore, since the day they left, he received a letter informing him that Laslow had canceled the order. Normally, Forrest doesn’t simply cancel, since he works by himself, but Laslow has been generous enough with his tips that he suppose he could let one slide.

Actually, thinking about that, Laslow never replied to his letter, either. The father was broken out of his thoughts as he heard Kana start crying. “Kana?” He reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder. “She’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“She sent us away…” He shakes his head, “Why?”

Forrest furrows his eyebrows, “Corrin will be with us, she just needs to finish things in Nohr, first. It’s just that we couldn’t afford staying in Nohr.”

“Then why didn’t she come with us?!” Oh dear, he is getting aggravated. “Well?”

“There aren’t any jobs in the area that she can work at. Valla needs laborers more than anything.” Kana looks at his small blanket, too small for any practical use, but it is there to calm him down, then he looks back at Forrest, eyes still as teary as ever.

“I’m going to bed.” Forrest sighs as his son leaves the room.

It’ll take a few days, maybe a week or two, but Kana will adjust. He just needs to stay strong for him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Come on, Kana, darling. You need to get ready.” Forrest gently shook his son, a problem he never had back in Nohr.

“It isn’t Nohrian High, I don’t wanna go.” His heart drops with the declaration, Kana loved going to school.

“I’m afraid it isn’t a choice, sweetie. Come, you need to wash and get all of your stuff on. You know it takes a while.” Corrin would know how to get him out of bed in seconds, but even if Forrest copied her every movement, it just wouldn’t work. She just has a certain sway over the boy that he doesn’t. “Kana…”

“I’m getting up.” He sighs and does so, wearing nothing more than his favorite pair of deep-red panties, a darker shade of red than the ones he wore yesterday. He slowly moves towards the shower and starts washing. Within an hour he is finished scrubbing himself clean, already looking a little better. Keeping his panties, he dons the rest of the set, all deep-red. A loose, frilly dress, a slightly longer than average skirt, stockings and with much convincing, to at least bring a pair of shoes. Forrest has a written explanation, copied from Leo, about why Kana doesn’t wear shoes. Forrest puts on a slightly more of Kana’s favorite color, red, on his cheeks and under his eyes, his lips have roughly the same amount as usual, just enough to be noticed. Finally, Forrest gets his hair smoothed out while Kana applies a small amount of his perfume of roses and cherry blossoms.

“Perfect!” Forrest cheers. “You look magnificent.” He smiles at his handiwork while Kana looks himself over… a smile gracing his face. Good, he is feeling much better with his preferred set-up.

“I feel beautiful.” Kana confidently states. “Thank you, papa.”

He nods, “You always are, no matter what other people might think.” Corrin told Forrest to say something along those lines in his own words. She also told him to try and keep their genders a secret, Leo worries that Valla will react much worse than the Nohrians would.

Thankfully, Kana doesn’t seem catch the concern implied in the statement. “As long as I wear what I love the most, I can do anything!” He smiles… and there it is, the smile that simply melts Forrest’s and Corrin’s hearts.

“Absolutely! Now, let’s get you a quick bite to eat, prepare your lunch, and have you ready for the bus.”

A simple bowl of cereal, with Kana being extra careful not to mess up his makeup. He told papa that he could eat without messing it up, and he was right. With a peanut butter and jelly sandwich packed, alongside a small box of apple juice and an actual apple. Forrest walked Kana to the closest school bus stop, not even a five minute walk. “I love you, Kana.”

He kisses his son and he giggles, “Daddy, please, you're going to embarrass me!”

“You know what to say to get me to stop.” He plants another on his other cheek.

“I love you, too, daddy… and mommy, too!” Kana’s mood slightly drops after mentioning his mother, but the smile remains, if a bit forced now. “I’ll see you after I get back.”

The bus arrives and Forrest watches as his beautiful son boards it, then has a small frown as it drives off. Despite the reassuring words and wonderful mood he got his son in, Forrest was still worried about how the others would respond.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kana nervously tried to find a spot, despite what his father could tell him, he could still smell the concern off of him. Why? He didn’t show it, but it worried him the way he told him about not mattering what other people think. Forrest and Kana didn’t have that problem in Nohr, not that he remembers, so why would Valla be any different?

“Hey, check out the cutie…” He heard one of them whisper, “Wonder what her name is…” Wait, ‘her’? Kana nearly trips after hearing that.

“Dude, she looks way out of your league, she is way too pretty for you.” Why are they calling him a her? He keeps walking. Why were they commenting on his looks, but not his ears? Or narrow pupils? Even his lack of shoes?

“Yea, man, she is rocking some expensive stuff, check her skirt out.”

He even is on the receiving end of a few whistles. He couldn’t find an empty seat, but then salvation came when a cute girl patted the spot next to her, a huge grin adorning her face. He quietly sat beside her. She seemed to understand why he was being so reserved, and she opted to stay quite, smiling the whole way. She had short brown hair, which flew out in several directions like it had a mind of its own, her outfit looked more to be like the typical schoolboy’s clothing. A sleeved t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Maybe she is a cross-dresser like him and his father?

‘Vallite High’ were the jumbo-sized words that greeted Kana. That cute girl stuck beside him, acting as a sort of shield. Maybe she is the type of person to watch out for the new kids? It made the most sense. Plenty more whistles and comments about how cute ‘she’ is started rolling in. But he is a boy, not a girl.

The worst part was when a guy walked past him before pinching his rear, he gasped and the man chuckled, the nerve! “Woah, back off of her!” The girl beside him spoke up, “She’s new here, keep your distance.” He wanted to tell her that he is a boy, but perhaps it would be better to play along for now… After the man was long gone, she turned to him and asked, “Hey, what’s your first class?”

Kana pulled his schedule out, “Miss Reina.” He says… now if he were his father, his voice would give away his gender immediately, but Kana is younger, smaller, and his voice comes out higher than most boys.

“Really? Ouch…” She says while making an exaggerated sound, “She’s… passionate about History, even somehow finding enough time to run a history museum after school.” She pauses then smiles at him, “Don’t let her tough appearance bother you, keep an ear open and you’ll do fine. Mind if I take a glance at the rest? See if we share any classes?”

“S-sure…” He replies while fighting down a blush… thankfully his makeup color of choice hides most of it.

She flashes him a smile and his heart beats faster. What is that feeling? “Let’s see…” She reads it over, “We got math… ooo, science… aw, you don’t have literature last? Ah, Gym is last.” She passes it back, “A tough-looking woman named Effie usually coaches gym if not then it will be Sully, um… be prepared to sweat… a lot.”

“And the other two?”

She winks and he heats up, “I’ll tell ya on the way there, ‘kay cutie?”

He chokes on some air, she thinks he is… cute? “Okay.” How come it felt so weird, a good weird, for her call him cute, but it was normal when his parents say it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It just occurred to Kana he didn’t get her name, as he entered the classroom and sat down somewhat near the middle, since the desks were labeled and his was there to the world to see. Miss Reina hasn’t arrived yet and already he is being bombarded with more whistles and… less than appropriate comments.

“Check out her clothes…” One says, “Looking good, girl.” He winks at him and a few others chuckle in response.

“Wha-...” Another was cut off as a dark-blue haired woman enters, a scar in the shape of a ‘X’ across her face. She is wearing some sort of armor, a combination of leather and some chainmail. Why? Her hair is done in a long pony-tail that goes over her shoulder. A strange halo-like piece of metal is behind her head.

“Role call!” She exclaims, setting her foot down the very second she entered. One by one they get listed off. “Kana!” She got to his name.

“Here.”

“Nina.” and the rest fades to background noise. “Now then, I am miss Reina, for the new students here.” Students, as in plural. “Kana, Nina, would be so kind as to introduce yourselves?”

But she just did! Regardless he stands up first, “M-my name is Kana…” Was all he could get out before he sat right back down. Thankfully it was enough to please the teacher.

“Nina.” Sounds like someone doesn’t want to be here. Kana hears her sigh as she sits back down, “I hate history…” she mutters.

“It is wonderful to have you here with us. Now, if everyone would open their textbooks…”

“Psst, Kana.” He hears Nina whisper, “Where’d you come from?”

“Nohr.” He replies, “And you?”

“Same.”

Reina probably spent twenty minutes out of the hour using the actual books, the rest was her version of the events, apparently she prefers teaching recent history… battles and events she partook in. And that cute girl wasn’t lying when she said Reina is passionate. She could describe every single little detail that she saw, and by the end of it, Kana was both invested and thoroughly unnerved by her.

Kana wasn’t sure, but he could have promised that Nina dozed off.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The bell soon rang and if is off to math, where that cute girl awaits. “There she is, the new girl.” She finds Kana almost immediately. “Mister Laurent teaches math and his sister Miss Miriel teaches science. They are the ‘brainiest’ of all the teachers. Be prepared for Miriel to lose you in her extended vocabulary.”

“What’s your name? I forgot to ask earlier.”

Another smile sends his heart racing, “I’m Patricia, what’s yours?”

“Kana, nice to meet you.”

“Kana, huh?” She says the name like she is tasting it, “I like it, fits a cute girl like you.” She gasps, “Oh right, first lunch is before that.” ‘First’ lunch?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The lunch room is… packed, thankfully Patricia guided him to a secluded spot, as secluded as it could get, considering they only have a three-chair space before the next student. “Yo, Midori! Over here!” She calls out and up comes this girl shorter than Kana. “Genius Midori, this is the new Cutie Kana. Kana, this is Midori.”

Midori’s eyes are wide and full of intelligence, she lets out a high pitched giggle, “Patricia, please, I’m not that smart.” She is wearing some sort of heavy robe lined with many pockets. Her dark-green hair is done in pigtails, like Corrin’s.

“Sure, which is why you aren’t passing all of your classes with straight A’s.” She rolls her eyes.

“Patricia, Cordelia has straight A’s, I just excel in science and math.” She smiles, “Oh! Cordelia is in the high B’s for gym, now. So, now the highest anyone has ever gotten is a high B.”

“Just a B? No A’s?” Kana asks.

“On a report card? No, but Basilio has scored a few A’s.” Patricia replies, “Sully and Effie expect so much. Most students go for the Junior Army class thing taught by Walhart, but he is only one teacher. So his gets filled up and the rest go to Sully and Effie.”

“They are that bad?”

“I wouldn’t say bad, per say.” She continues, “Just demanding. They are reasonable, they haven’t actually failed anyone yet. They are the only ones where the average student gets, well, a C.”

“It’s only fair.” Midori nods, “C is supposed to be considered average. It can be discouraging for some students, but it is fair, they don’t hand out participation awards.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next class is Math, “Today we will be going over your homework on advanced algebraic equations.” Advanced Algebra… for sophomores? This one isn’t playing around. “Ma’am, you’re…” He pauses as he reaches Kana, “Ah, my apologies. I am Professor Laurent, head of the Math division.” He is rather skinny and tall, a pair of spectacles lies on his face. He also has this absurdly huge hat on his desk, it nearly covers half of it! He chooses to wear this brown robe-thing.

“My name is Kana, sir.”

He nods, “That’s right, I remember that name passing by, I do apologize for not noticing earlier, but I tend to have a one-track mind.” Well, he is nice at least. “And if you don’t mind, I can set you up with a tutor to help catch you up.”

Kana smiles, “I would love that.”

He moves on, “Prestigious work as always, Midori.”

“...Show off…” Kana picks up a whisper.

“She should get out of here with those smarts. Doesn’t Hoshido have a ‘better’ High school, anyway?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Laurent is a cake-walk compared to Miriel.” Patricia comments as they move towards the science class.

“May I have your undivided optical and auditory attention.” Gods, Kana is already feeling lost. “We have acquired two new students, ma’ams if you would please arise from your seated position to formally introduce yourself to your peers.” As with her brother, Miriel is also skinny and tall, with a pair of spectacles, she also has a huge hat, but hers is on a coat rack next to her desk, alongside the same kind of robe. Underneath it is a dress. She wears a robe and a dress? It has the same brownish color as the robe.

“My name is Kana…” He greeted again, but Miriel coughed, a subtle signal to continue. “I am the,” daughter, he has to keep up this crazy game! “Daughter of Corrin and Forrest, we are from Nohr.” He glances over at the science teacher, who smiles in approval.

“My name is Nina…” Oh, she is here, too? He glances over and see that she has pitch black hair, done in two long braided ponytails. She is wearing a peach low-cut shirt which ends as a skirt around her thighs with a somewhat oversized unzipped black hoodie over it. She has a pair of fingerless black gloves that goes up to her elbows and pitch-black pants, a pair of deep purple heels are on her feet. Her face is devoid of makeup, and a purple-black hair band sits on top. “My parents pollute Nohr. Father is a low life criminal and mother is the local whore.” She looks just as uninterested here as she sounded in History.

“Nina!” Miriel scolds her. “Do not use such barbaric and demeaning language in my classroom.” Nina scoffs as she sits down, then mutters something about not caring for her rules.

The rest of the class practically goes over his head, too many complex words. Patricia sits behind him while Midori sits in front. The small girl is sharp, and responds to every question she can get her tiny fingers on. She seems right at home with Miriel’s usage of words, even as more whispers of her being ‘too smart’ start to roll in. Kana can barely make out her discomfort, the comments are getting to her.

Nina sits across to his left, drawing obscene pictures on a sheet of paper. Despite her attitude, Kana thinks she looks really pretty, maybe even more so than Patricia.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally was Effie’s gym class, and there are only a few things that pass by Kana’s mind. Sweat, aching muscles, exhaustion, and his makeup is going down with the waves of sweat. Thankfully it doesn’t cause people to point him out as a boy this whole time… but the world just felt a whole lot more dangerous.

Effie herself, though? The woman is a powerhouse, she didn’t even wear normal clothes. “These threads?” She started off with a rather deep tone for a woman, “Are weighted, a total of 150 pounds.” Yet, even with the added weight, she crushed the competition. While Kana expects most teachers to sit back after assigning work, Effie is right out there with them, offering advice in between lifting weights and competing against several students at once.

Wow...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And that is that, because of Patricia, his first day at Vallite High went pretty well. He was sure to let her know that fact, “Not a problem, anything to spend some time with an insanely cute girl like you.” She replies as they ride the school bus.

He’s not a girl, but instead he says, “I enjoyed your company, I’ll see you again tomorrow!”

“You bet.” She winks.

He hops off the bus, feeling satisfied. “Papa! Ma...” Then it hits him as he remembers Corrin is still in Nohr.

It is just Forrest, “I miss her, too.” He nods, “But know that I will be here for you.” The two hug and after they break, he brings a gloved hand to his son’s face, “Were you well? Did you cry?”

He smiles in response, “Nope, gym is just rough… but let me tell you about what happened today!” Forrest’s heart settles, thank the gods today went so well for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really have much in it for the 'notes' right now, so...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this, and have a good one.


	5. ...Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day at Vallite High and Kana is introduced to Nina and a few others. He also gets a better understanding of the state Valla is in, as well as some less-than-appropriate information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general, I'm just sticking most of their characters in a High School and tweaking their personalities.
> 
> If the character tag list starts to get too large for my liking, I'll remove the ones that only have a few appearances, I'd rather not take up a large portion of a Ao3 search page due to tags.

Corrin sighs as she goes through stacks and stacks of papers. Xander has proved to be very accommodating. After Corrin told him the exact situation, he offered a place to stay… his home. At first she wanted to decline, but if it means she can resume living with her family sooner, than it is something she would deal with.

Within the first day she learned that Xander’s previous wife had died. She apparently was a lovely woman named Say’ri. Xander kept a respectable distance from Corrin while she lived there, but Siegbert? Corrin lets him get closer, it soothed her to still be able to take care of a younger boy, even if it wasn’t Kana. Embarrassingly, though, a few times she caught herself trying to grab some make up that wasn’t there.

Gods, she missed them so much.

But overall, it wasn’t all bad, the biggest thing was that she could send more money to Forrest and Kana. Shaking her head, she returns to her papers, the current set were propositions between Nohr and Hoshido. While Nohr had tense relationships with both Hoshido and Valla… Hoshido was the one who Nohr invaded, due to their bountiful resources, while Valla stood on the sidelines, waiting to strike.

Still, she wondered what life would be like if there never was a war to begin with? If Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla had always been at peace. One could only dream...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Unlike yesterday, Kana nearly bolted out of bed and got ready for school, closer to the way he would do back in Nohr. Patricia went out of her way to make him feel at home there. Forrest once again walked him to the bus stop and gave him some good luck kisses before he left. “Father... “ Kana giggled, “You don’t have to keep walking me here.”

He smiles, “Oh, am I embarrassing you? I’m afraid that is part of my job, darling.” The two share a laugh. “But, if you are more comfortable going here by yourself, I suppose I can save the embarrassment for when you return home…”

“I love you too, daddy.” He calls out as he boards the bus, quickly finding and sitting next to Patricia. He noticed that Nina is sitting in the back, taking up two seats by lying down, idly messing with her hair with one hand, while the other writes in a small journal, as her eyes occasionally glance up at the opposite side of her, where two guys are next to each other.

“Heya, cutie.” Patricia smiles as she scoots over. “You’re looking much more… illuminating today.”

Kana flushes, “Not as cute as you…”

She raises an eyebrow, “Oh, you’re interested? Don’t get me wrong, but I pegged you for a straight girl.”

He hesitates, “It’s no problem. I actually prefer girls.” Tell her! Tell her already! But his courage is lacking.

“Is that so?” She smiles and his heart races again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Today we will be trying something new.” Reina announces as her voice ceases all chatter. “Instead of focusing on Valla’s past, I want you all to write up something about some of your favorite moments in your past.” She smiles, yet even that comes out as disturbing, “It can be anything, your first kiss, maybe your first pet… your first fight.” Of course she would say that. Kana shifts in his seat at something like a fight being someone’s favorite memory. “I’ll take anything, profane or otherwise… just make it readable.”

“Hey, Kana…” Nina whispers like she did yesterday, “When you said your father is Forrest… you meant The Forrest, right? The master tailor?”

“That’s right. How did you know he sews?”

She giggles, “Girl, Forrest’s work is known around the world, and that dress looks like something he would do.”

A pause, “Hey, Nina… did you really mean what you said yesterday in Science?”

“My parents? Well, yeah.” She sighs, “And the moment expenses got too high, they threw me over here and I landed in a local orphanage. Life is great, isn’t it?” She is obviously holding a large amount of spite against them, “What about you? I figured with Forrest, you would be living the high life in Hoshido or Nohr.”

“Daddy says mama and him couldn’t keep paying for all of us, so she is sending money to daddy while she fixes things in Nohr.”

“Fixes things? Nohr was pretty well off when I left.”

“Mama is smoothing out the ties to Hoshido and Valla.”

“...Your mother is Corrin? Must be nice to have to such great parents.”

“What are the names of yours?”

“Dead and deader.” She spits, “I don’t care for them and neither should anyone else.” The conversation ends there.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Yo, Kana! Over here!” Nina calls out as she pats the seat next to her during lunch. Nina is turning out to be a very nice student, if one can pardon her spite towards her parents and her apparent disdain for school. Kana moves towards the girl and sits beside her. “Hey guys, this here is Kana.” She points her finger at a dark-haired woman, “Broody there is Tharja. To her left is the candy freak, Asugi.” He is a rather thin man, and he seems to have lollipops and other small bags attached to his shirt. He is currently sucking on a stick.

“I suppose this is the part where I am suppose to be nice. Hey, Kana.” Tharja sighs, rolls her eyes, then pulls out a pocket knife and starts sharpening her nails.

“Want a sucker?” Asugi pulls out a small red one.

“I would, thank you.” He smiles and accepts it.

“Next is Sleepy, Dwyer.” She points at a guy with his head on the table, which she hits, “Hey! Wake your lazy ass up!”

He ever so slowly picks his head up, the bags under his eyes make it look like he is missing weeks of sleep. “Hi, Kana.” He doesn’t bother waiting for a response and puts his head back down.

“And finally this one…” She starts off.

“I… am Odin Dark!” The dirty blonde hair man all but shouts then jumps on top of the table, “Descendant of the darkest reaches in the void. Wielder of power so great that it threatens to tear me apart should I let my guard down for even a moment! I…” He gasps as he grabs his right hand, “Gah! My sword hand! It is trembling… calling for...!”

“Sit down, freak!” Someone shouts. “Go back to the funhouse where you belong!” Kana doesn’t even know how to respond to that display. Odin grumbles and gets off the table.

“That’s all for the group of misfits here.” Nina concludes. “Welcome to the freak show.” She wraps an arm around him and Kana tenses, “So, tell us about you. What’s it like having Forrest and Corrin as your parents?”

He can sense a tint of jealousy behind her words. Gods, what did she go through? The compassionate side Kana got from his mother is shining through, maybe he’ll try to cheer her up later. “It’s wonderful, father always welcomes me home with open arms. Mama would too… if she were here.” He frowns.

“Must be nice to have at least one of your parents caring.” Asugi leans back, “I was thrown into the streets without a penny to my name.”

“And instead of making money, he spends his time hoarding candy.” Nina rolls her eyes.

“Am I the only one with caring parents?” Kana asks, “I can’t imagine going through what you two went through.”

“Mine cared…” Tharja starts, “About each other, before they were murdered. Listen here girl, most of the students here are orphaned. Valla is a cheap place to live, and Azura does what she can to make sure we’re taken care of. Doesn’t make it any better to live here.”

“I was not born in this mortal plane.” Odin starts up, “No mere human…”

“His parents were executed by King Anankos.” Tharja rolls her eyes. “In public, beheadment, if I recall correctly.”

“You seen it?” Kana shivers in place.

“If you think that is bad, I know someone who could get off to that.”

“Huh?” Kana tilts his head, “Get off?”

“...You can’t be serious.” The others, except Dwyer, were now all looking at Kana.

“Were you sheltered, too?” Asugi asks, “Should’ve known it was too good to be true to have such great parents.”

“Jack off? Tending to yourself?” Nina goads, “Gods, girl. Masturbation?”

“Hey, Nina,” The sugar man chuckles, “Maybe you should give a demonstration.” Kana looks at each of them, still as lost as ever.

“Absolutely not.” Her face turns red, “I think I would rather guide her.”

“...I think we should change topics.” Tharja says.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Laurent adjusts his spectacles as he passes out a set of papers, each one containing a set of equations, which could be written in some ancient language for all Kana could make of it. “What was your highest level of Mathematics, Kana?” He asks.

“The Nohrian high school I was in didn’t even offer algebra…” He admits.

“Oh, dear…” He pauses, “By the way, Midori has offered to tutor you.”

“Yup!” Midori giddily agrees, “Just let me know when and where!”

“This weekend? At my daddy’s house?” He offers.

She gasps, “I get to meet Forrest, too? You got a deal, missy.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kana enters Miriel’s class and notices she isn’t in there yet, and that there is a small group of students huddled up on one end, with Nina being one of them, while Patricia is having a conversation with Midori, both girls are laughing. “Yo, Kana! Come over here.” The pig-tailed orphan calls out. “Don’t be shy, we got time. Brainiac is busy removing some sludge or something from her counter creative thingamajig.”

He walks over and sees that they are playing some card game. “Poker, without money involved.” One of them says.

Nina sighs, “There are more things to bet than money, you know. Hey! You gonna play those cards or not?” She shoots a look at the guy next to her.

He shakes his head and pushes the cards forward, “No way, girl, both of my hands have been complete garbage.” He gets up, “Should've known better than letting a thief cut the deck.” Thief?

She shrugs it off, “Your loss... and you?” She looks at the other man. He sighs and lays down his hand, it is a bunch of random numbers and suits that don’t match up, before getting up and muttering the something along the same lines as the last guy. “Kana?” She offers.

“I… don’t know how…”

“It’s easy.” She points to the seat across from her and starts shuffling the cards with such speed that it seemingly goes by in a blur. He sits down and lets himself get guided through the steps.

“So…” He starts as she places her hand down, it’s four fours, one of each suit, “This is… good?” He puts down a… straight flush? Was it?

Nina narrows her eyes, “Beginner’s luck…” She starts shuffling the deck again, seemingly faster than last time. “It won’t last.”

“Nina…?” He starts as he looks his cards over, “What is that thing you all were discussing at lunch?”

“Gods, I can’t believe you are serious.” She sighs… then smirks. “How about this, since this is poker after all, if you win the next round, I’ll tell you. If I win, you’ll have to find out some other way.” She puts her hand out, “Let me reshuffle them.” Kana shrugs and hands her the cards.

He frowns, “But, you said during lunch that you would rather guide me.” Another half-minute passes and she deals another set.

She raises an eyebrow and a minute passes before she actually responds, “I did, didn’t I? Alright, but this means I do have your consent.”

“That girl is crazy.” He hears someone whisper, “She won’t win against a cheater.”

Kana looks his hand over, and it is absolutely horrid, not a single match and... “Put that card back.” He smirks without even looking up. “It’s in the discard pile for a reason.”

Nina shoots him a critical look and a few others are now joining in, “How did she know?” One of them whispers.

Much to Nina’s dismay, the first few rounds end in draws, the boy’s senses are proving to be an incredibly tough challenge to overcome, and by now, a small group is watching them. “Get her, Kana!” One of them cheers.

The orphan reshuffles it, “Alright, your little luck streak is ending this round.” She stares him down and deals another set.

“Mhm.” He confidently hums. “Better than relying on those cards in your sleeves.”

Yet her face remains stone-cold, not a single amount of emotion betraying her next statement, “The only cards I have are in my hands right now.”

“Yup, that’s because you used them all up.” He smiles as he puts down a ‘royal flush’, “So you don’t have anything to turn the tides on this one.”

A silence follows, “What’s your hand, thief?” One of them goads.

“Nina got bested by a newcomer.” Another says.

“Woo! Go Kana!” Patricia cheers as Nina lies down her measly four threes, giving the boy a very dangerous look, enough to cause Kana to shrink back in his seat.

“She’s coming!” She calls out and the students quickly rearrange themselves to their original positions.

“By all of the insurmountable conditions.” Miriel mutters as she walks in, a thick layer of black sticky goo on her coat. “When I find out…” She pauses as she looks the room over, “Who was moving desks?” She moves to the far side, “These desks are off by five centimeters… and that one is off by seven.” How can she tell?

“Kana, before school, tomorrow.” Nina whispers, “I got a spot we can use.” He can just hear the annoyance in her voice, yet there is an undertone that he can’t place.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Alright, move it! Double-time, I want to see your sweat pool up on the floor!” Sully shouts as she easily passes the student in the front a fourth time. “Come on, this isn’t even a mile! You! Yellow dress, another lap! Get going, missy!”

One of the students snickers, “Ha, Lissa’s got another lap added on.”

“Two more for you!” Sully calls him out, “Anyone else who laughs can add another two on theirs!”

This isn’t as nearly as bad for Kana as yesterday, even though he hasn’t actually exercised, he is keeping up quite fine. “Hey, girl, you’re pretty good.” A dark-blue hair man comments, he is missing one sleeve and has a tattoo on the exposed shoulder. “Don’t think we talked yesterday, right?”

Kana shakes his head, “Nope. My name is Kana.”

“Chrom.” He smiles, “I would say let’s shake hands, but… yeah.”

“You’re pretty fit.”

He suppresses a laugh, “I would hope so, Uncle Frederick would have a stern talk with me if I started to laze around.”

“Frederick?” The crossdresser slows down after the finish line.

He raises an eyebrow, “Yea, Frederick, you know. The best Police officer ever? The Wary? The man who never seems to sleep?”

“I’m new here.”

“Ah, that makes sense.” He grabs a ball and holds it out, “Gotta keep moving, you can talk and catch, right?” Kana nods and he throws the ball, “Good, but yeah, he has a program called the ‘Shepherds’, it’s open to anyone who is willing to put in a lot of extra dedication to help stabilize the crimes going on in Valla.”

“Crime is that bad?” He remembers Tharja bringing it up, but she didn’t exactly look to be a reliable source of information, there was way too much pessimism floating around her.

“Sadly, yes. The average person living in Valla is either single, divorced, widowed, or even orphaned. And there are a lot of cold-hearted people willing to take advantage of these poor souls.”

“That’s awful.”

He nods, “It is. Theft, burglaries, and murders are the highest of both Hoshido and Nohr, maybe even combined.”

“So, the Police here aren’t enough?”

He pauses, “Yes, but… a few of these criminals lived and escaped the Nohrian guard for years, and the Nohrian guards are the single most experienced unit compared to anyone. Uncle Frederick would know, he got them that skilled, before offering the same services to Valla. These Nohrian criminals are basically in a playground right now, they are too skilled for Valla.”

“Sounds like Frederick has his work cut out for him.”

“Yea, Robin and Cherche are a real boon, but… just training won’t help, either. Nohr is the only place that produces pistols, and only Hoshido has the plans for hand crossbows.” He sighs, “And for whatever reason, neither want to share, leaving Valla as the weakest when it comes to defences… makes one wonder how this place was once the strongest.”

“I never heard of pistols back in Nohr.” Mama and papa didn’t say anything about them, anyway.

“Honestly, we would be better off if they never existed, but we can’t do anything about it now. We can only try to find ways to counter them. The question is, how? Even the expensive platemail Uncle Frederick has can barely take more than one shot in the most reinforced areas.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hello, love.” Forrest smiles as he talks to Corrin, sure he can’t see her, but hearing her voice is enough to brighten his day. “How was your day?”

“Well enough, the papers seem to multiply everytime I look away.”

“If anyone can get it done, it’s you.”

“So true… how are you and Kana holding up?”

“Besides missing you? I am well, I already have a few customer orders lined up. As for Kana? Well, after I got him out to the school bus the first day, he has been acting like he used to, nearly bolting out of the door. Oh, and a girl named Patricia helped him get comfortable.”

“That’s wonderful…” Despite her cheery tone, the Dragon Girl sighs wearily.

“Love, I know that tone. What’s wrong? Is the new house okay? Xander isn’t being unkind, is he?”

“No,” She giggles, “Xander has been very accommodating, but… I should tell you this now. You will notice the money you receive is much larger than intended, because Xander has offered to take care of… living expenses for me.”

“That’s great news, but why do you sound so down about it?”

“Gods… it’s because I am living in his house. It feels so wrong.”

His heart drops, well, that explains why. “Doesn’t he have a wife?”

“She died a few years ago. Don’t worry, love, he is a gentleman, and he gives me a proper amount of distance. He still remains professional.”

“I would hope so… or I will have to send him an extra bill for his son’s suit for hitting on you.” He hopes that comes off as humorous.

And he is rewarded with laughter, “Speaking of his son, he is really nice. I think he and Kana could get along well.”

“Daddy!” Kana’s voice echoed through the house.

“Speak of the drake…” Corrin giggles.

“Darling! I’m in here, your mother is on the phone.” Forrest drops his voice some, “I’ll talk to you later. I love you… and here he is!”

“Mama!” Kana has to contain himself from yelling, “Gods, I miss you soooo much!”

“Mama misses you too, sweetie. Daddy told me you made a good friend? Patricia?”

“Yup! She’s so nice and she has been so helpful. How are you, mama?”

“I’ll tell you what I told daddy, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nina is the second and last character to receive large changes to her background, it will become much more apparent in the next few chapters.
> 
> As always, I hope everyone who followed this and those who have recently started reading, all enjoyed what I am throwing the pot this plot is brewing in.
> 
> Have a good one!


	6. Subtle Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kana's curiosity gets him in an uncomfortable, but weirdly pleasing situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general. I'm just sticking high school students under the age of 18 in a sexual situation.
> 
> Up to an 'E' now, two sex scenes are in this one, so... have fun?

Kana looked around the bus… Patricia wasn’t there. He hoped she’s okay. “Yo, Kana!” Oh, it’s Nina. “C’mere girl!” She sounds fine today, like he never called out her cheating in Poker.

Kana eagerly went over and sat by her. He actually hasn’t told his parents about her yet, something he meant to do but forgot. “Hey, Nina! How’s it going?”

She smiles and his heart races, she looks really captivating today. Like yesterday, she has a low-cut shirt, this one is a deep purple, and it is, well, showing her cleavage off. The hoodie is gone, and a small black cape-like collar goes around her neck and down to her shoulders. Her gloves, while they still go to her elbows, now just have one strap in between her index and pointing fingers. The skirt from her shirt is the only form of lower body clothing she has on, and a pair of deep-purple stockings are in its place, a pair of black high-heel boots are on her feet. She has just a small tint of deep-purple makeup shadowing her eyes and cheeks and black lipstick on her lips. It is giving her an almost mysterious look, it matches her black hair so well. “Better, now that you are here.” She admits. “You are, honestly, the nicest one I met so far. It means a lot.”

Kana picks up a scent of some sort of berry-like perfume… it is actually kind of making him hungry, “Kids aren’t nice to you? You seem nice.” Gods, and she looks like she could get any boy’s attention, too, she just looks so alluring. He knows it is definitely taking an effect on him, he wonders how long it took her to get all of it done.

“They tend to judge me on my parents, instead of me. So, having someone judging me for me is so refreshing.” She pauses, “How about I take you out for a tour around town after school? Consider it a sort of thank you.” She winks and the bus suddenly feels so much hotter.

“A tour? That sounds fun! Where are…”

“Nuh-uh, can’t go spilling that out. It’s better if it’s a surprise.” She hands him a small sheet of paper with some numbers on it, “Uh, you do have a cell phone, right?”

He frowns, “No, just a house phone.” He pauses, “Hold on, I need to ask my daddy first.”

She hums and smirks, “I can handle that for you, if you don’t mind?”

“You would do that?”

“For a cutie like you? Definitely. I’ll let him know before we meet up, alright?”

Two girls thinks he is cute. Two cute girls thinks he is cute. Why is the bus so much warmer right now? He nods, “I’ll um… meet you after school?” He manages to ask as the bus stops.

She gets up and drags her hand across his leg, sending small tingles of something across his body, “Right outside the gates, I’ll be there.” She winks at him and another wave of those tingles wash over him. “Come on, then.”

Kana follows Nina out of the bus, “We won’t be late for class, will we?” He asks, “Right?”

“We’ll be fine.” She turns her head and flashes him a smile. The two stay quiet and she leads him to a small alleyway-like section of the school.

“So…” He starts, but then yelps as she pins him to the wall, there is an emotion he can’t place practically enveloping her. The emotion smells sweeter than what he associates happiness with, “N-Nina?”

“Sh…” She silences him with her lips, “Just a few minutes is all I need.” One of her hands start traveling his body, “Trust me, Kana, you’ll really enjoy this.” She has a predatory smile as one of her hands glide down.

“Wait!” He grabs her hand as it approaches his waist, “I…”

“Kana…” She glares at him, “You wanted to find out, and I’m going to show you.”

The mere heat of her gaze causes him to shrink back, and there is this small buzzing sound floating in the air that forces him to relax. “Yea…” He chokes out as he nods.

The glare fades and her smile returns as her hand slips under his dress, under his panties, then… “Oh.” Yet she doesn’t seem deterred.

“Please don’t tell anyone.” He gasps as her hand brushes against him. “Nina…?” He is cuts off as her lips find his again.

“Sh…” She hushes and her hands starts stroking his length, “Just lean back and relax.” Her eyes are glued on him, as she takes in every small movement he makes.

Kana’s breathing quickens, “Haah…” Part of him is yelling at him to back off, she is touching his private spot, after all, but the buzzing seems to increase and he stays. “I feel weird.” He frowns, then lets out a gasp as he feels something going on.

“Don’t fight it, Kana.” She whispers into his ear and he shudders.

“Nina!” He trembles as the feeling overtakes him and he shudders. “Haah, what…?” He didn’t just pee, did he? He notices Nina pulls out a small cloth and wipes the area clean, a small smirk on her face the entire time.

“Now, if you did that on your own, that would be masturbation.” She smiles. “Class starts soon.” She breaks the mood, “Let’s go.” As she abruptly leaves, the buzzing fades and it feels like he can properly think again.

Still, despite how strangely good that felt, something was bothering him. Why couldn’t he get himself to leave?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reina walks around the room, collects papers, then sits at her desk. “Textbooks, starting at the Nohrian/Hoshidan war. I’ll resume teaching after these.”

Kana open his history book, and was about to read before something brushed against his leg and he shivers. Nina giggles soon afterwards, it was so silent he almost didn’t catch it. “Nina? Did you need something?”

“How did you know?” She asks.

“Mama and I have enhanced senses. Mine are still developing, but they are still sharper than the average.”

“I see…” She starts, “But no, I didn’t, it was an accident.” She giggles again, “You have really smooth skin, you know?”

His face starts burning a brilliant red, “Yea-yeah… thanks.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The school day seemed to go rather quickly, as Kana’s mind kept wandering to the tour Nina was going to give him. Where? A park? Tea shop? Just a walk? He was so excited. Back in Nohr, Soleil and him would occasionally walk around town, well, he would follow Soleil while he tried his luck with the local girls, but Kana enjoyed it all the same. He wondered how he was doing, and his father Laslow.

“Hey, Kana.” The boy turns around to see Chrom walking towards him, with three other people behind him. He smiles at Kana and the area seems to warm up again. “I would like for you to meet some of my friends, they are some of the people aspiring to be part of the Shepherds.”

A woman who has extremely long red hair smiles and nods. “I am Cordelia.” She cheerfully greets, her clothes are a combination of red and white.

“Cordelia… the top student?” If he remembers right.

She flushes slightly but there is a small frown with it, “Yes, the ‘top student’.”

“Howdy, Kana.” This one is a boy, he seems rather poor, if his tattered clothes and relatively dirty skin is anything to go back. “Name’s Donnel, nice to meet ya.”

The third one bows, a… girl? It is hard to tell from the face alone, and the person has a robe that seems to be consuming them. “Robin.” Her voice is way too high to be a boy’s, it’s even higher than Kana’s. “Aspiring Forensics Crime Scene Investigator, Criminal Behaviour Analysis, and, if there is enough time in the day, avid book reader.” She smiles.

“That’s… a rather specific list of things.” Kana starts, “Nice to meet you all.”

Chrom chuckles, “Robin is one of the few students here who knows exactly what she wants to be.”

“What can I say, I have a knack for knowledge.” The robed woman looks Kana over, then raises her eyebrow. “And I also can say that I’m pretty sure I can guess a few things about you.”

“Robin is also one of the most perceptive people ever.” Cordelia adds. “If… no, when she makes it to the Police, I would hate to be on the receiving end of being interrogated by her.”

She is that good? “Clothes designed by Forrest.” She starts off, “Pointed ears and narrow slits suggest enhanced senses. Lack of shoes points at a sort of reinforced skin, or you have just never have worn them and your feet are naturally tougher…” She trails off, leaving a few details out.

Kana nods, “Yea, that’s right. Mama and I never worn shoes.”

“You know…” Robin smiles, “Your physical attributes, and I assume your mother by extension, lines up rather nicely with the Dragon King that Valla has recorded in written text, folklore, and a few songs.”

“It’s a nice legend and all,” Donnel starts, “But I can’t imagine that guy bein’ real an all.”

“Regardless, what is real is the amount of inspiration his tale has.” Chrom says.

“What’s it about?” Kana’s interest is piqued.

Robin tilts her head, then gasps, a huge smile adorning her face, “You don’t know it? Mind if we get together one day and I can share it with you? How about tomorrow?”

Kana giggles, “That sounds good to me, where do you want to meet up at?” Since it is the weekend after all.

“Do you know the local coffee shop? It’s over by the shopping center downtown.”

Kana shakes his head, “I’m new here, and I live a bit away from the city.”

“Hmm… well, do you have a phone number? I could drop by and pick you up, then.”

“Yea…” He smiles and pulls out a small sheet of paper with alongside a pencil, “Here you go.” He hands it to her.

“Sweet, see you tomorrow!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kana exits gym class, as sweaty and unclean as the last time, maybe he should have convinced Nina for him to drop by his house. “Nina!” Said person is leaning against a pole, chatting to Asugi. She turns and smiles at him, then waves Asugi away.

“Hey, Kana.” She sounds really happy and the way the sun shines against her, she looks so radiant, “Oh, right, you have gym last…”

“Yea.” He nods, “I should have…”

“No need.” She giggles, “I was planning on a small relaxation piece as part of the trip, which includes a nice jacuzzi session.”

He internally gulps, but smiles, “Wait, won’t that cost a lot?”

She wraps an arm around him, causing the world to feel hotter again, “I’m not broke, dear Kana. Listen, I might dislike the situation my parents put me in, but they do send money… I, actually chose to put myself in the orphanage, so I could save that money up.” She pats his shoulder, “So, ready to go?”

He nods, “You bet!”

Nina guides him to a car, which Asugi is standing by. He smirks as he opens the doors. “Here’s your payment.” She pulls out a small bag.

He deftly grabs it and looks inside, “Oh… this is the high-dollar stuff, too.” He pulls out a… chocolate bar? “Sweet.” Placing it back, he gets in the car, and the other two follow. “Downtown, right?”

“That’s right, same spot as last time.” She nods as the two buckle up. “We’ll meet up at the same place, maybe a little earlier if the cute girl here gets tired.”

He smirks, “As long as you give me a heads-up.” And with that, the car is rolling off.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lights and a multitude of buildings whiz by while Kana watches in amazement. Even considering the area being worked on, there are so many spots compared to Nohr. “You a town kid, Kana?” Asugi asks. “Didn’t grow up in the city?”

“Mama, papa, and I grew up on the edge of the city, close enough to walk to and from the city. I was usually at the house, though. How could you tell?”

He laughs, “The way you are staring out the window.” He slows down to a stop, “Destination reached, I’ll see you two later.”

The two exit the car and Kana looks around, this area is pretty well lit. Light signs almost litter the place. “Hey, cutie, this way.” He starts following Nina, who seems to glow in this place… well, so does everyone else. “Oh, and uh, stay close, alright? Valla has a ‘rodent’ problem.”

He gets closer, “You mean thi…”

“Shh!” She shakes her head, “Rodents. I need to teach you a handful of terms here.” She smiles again, “Now then, first up is this nice scented shop, the shopkeep, Azama is a little loose, but his wares are good.”

Sticking beside Nina, she guides him through the streets with ease. The area is not as crowded as he thought, the adults are probably still working. How ironic, he is an adult, he just looks a whole lot younger than he is, as does Nina, now that he thinks about it. Soon enough, they enter a… wooden shack, while every other building is made of stone. The smell hits him first, it is a bit overpowering, but otherwise wonderful. A man sits on a stool in the center, cross legged, his hair points out in almost every direction and he wears an oversized… bathrobe?

“Welcome to Azama’s Natural Remedies.” He smiles without even opening his eyes. “I hope you find what you seek.”

Nina giggles, “This way!” She grabs him by the hand and nearly drags him to one section. “Oh!” She lets go with a heavy blush, “Sorry, got carried away.”

“It’s alright.” He is flushing, but there is no red makeup to save him this time, since it came off during gym. “I… kind of liked it.” She smiles and starts picking out various shampoos and body washes, passing them over for Kana to smell.

“Here we go!” She exclaims after nearly half an hour. “Cherry Blossoms and Roses.” She smiles. “Just like your perfume… before you sweat it off.”

She passes it over and Kana takes a long satisfied sniff. “Mmm…” He was about to put it back, but she stops him. Then hands him a shampoo and conditioner of the same scent. “Um…”

“I’m getting them for you, silly.” She giggles.

“You don’t have to, Nina. Papa gets me some.”

She tilts her head, “Does he get it from a world-wide type store, or a local one?”

“Uh, world-wide, I think? My parents tend to get everything in one trip.”

She smiles, “Local stores tend to have better products, it just means you have to walk or drive more to get everything. Trust me, these will smell much better than what you have.” She also grabs a bottle of perfume, then lets out a small burst of it. “But, I’ll let you and your enhanced senses be the judge.”

He sniffs the area, “Oh, wow. You’re right.” He smiles, “I won’t say no, because you really don’t have to spend money like this… but thank you.”

She winks at him, “Only for you, cutie.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With a small bag in hand, she leads him to a small coffee shop, the same one Robin mentioned. “Are you a coffee or tea drinker, maybe both?”

“I prefer tea.” Kana looks over the menu, it doesn’t offer as much as he is used to, but considering what Nina said earlier. “The Mint one.” He says after a few moments.

She nods, then waves down a server. “Mint tea for her, I’ll have the herbal tea. Oh, and the pastry sampler.” The server grabs the menus and leaves. “The spa will be next, then I’ll get a small meal for you, so you don’t go home hungry.”

He smiles, “You really don’t have to spend that much on me. Hanging out is good enough.” He pauses then frowns, “Soleil and I would spend hours with the other girls in town, just gossiping and drinking tea.”

“You miss them?” She asks as the server returns with their items.

He nods, “And mama.” He takes a sip of the tea, which is also better than what he is used to. A small smile graces his face.

“Well, I hope you can have a good time here, too.”

He giggles, “You and Patricia already make it worth it, and I have met several others who does, too.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The King’s Relaxation are the words that plaster the next destination. “This one is run by an incredibly chill guy named Shigure.” She comments as they enter, “He is like a older brother to everyone.”

“Welcome! Welcome!” A rather muscular man cheerfully greets, “Oh, what is up Nina?” He leaps over the desk to shake her hand, “And who’s this? Finally landed a girlfriend?” A large smile adorns his face. “Name’s Shigure, how’s it going?”

“Kana, and it’s going well, Nina has been taking me around town. I’m new here.”

“Shigure, Kana is a friend who is a girl. Not a girlfriend.”

He shrugs, “Whatever you say, Nina.” The two laugh afterwards, “The usual?”

“Just the jacuzzi this time.” She smiles, “We’ll save the massage for another visit.” She hands him a small stack of dollars, “Keep the rest for the tip.”

“Sweet.” He does a half-bow, “You know where everything is, have a good one you two.”

Nina guides him to a side room, where the air suddenly becomes hot and steam hangs in the air. She then takes him to yet another side room, where an assortment of towels hang, and several dressing rooms. She goes into a dressing room and Kana goes to a separate one, removing his favorite red set of clothes for a plush red towel, wrapping it around his body.

And when he exits, he sees that Nina is not afraid to… show off. Her towel hangs off her arm, yet her clothes are off and… he gulps. The room just got a whole lot hotter. “Uh…” He looks away. Gods, she looks really pretty. She also has a fair bit of muscle on her, just enough to be noticed.

She tilts her head then smirks, oh he is too easy... “Like what you see?” Both are flustered as they re enter the previous room, Nina carefully enters, removing the towel as her body drops below the hot and bubbly water, once again concealing her body, Kana follows. “Ah…” She sinks back.

“Mmm…” Kana sighs, “This is nice.” He hears Nina scoot a little closer, but he is too relaxed to worry about the relative closeness. “But you’re nicer, doing all of this for me.”

She giggles, “No, you’re nicer, for being so… well, nice to me.” The two giggle. “It truly means a lot.” Just a little closer. She stops there, within arm’s reach, “I’m not too close, am I?”

He shakes his head, “No, you’re not. It feel, well… kind of weird being near you, but a nice kind of weird. Like there is this tingle that goes through me when you are close.” And this buzz, but he doesn’t know how to explain that to her.

She has a knowing smile, “You like me.” She flushes.

“Huh? Of course I do, you’re a friend.”

“No, cutie. I mean ‘like like’.” She winks as one of her hands travel his body.

“Nina!” He backs off and she tilts her head.

“You enjoyed it last time.” She states. “Why is it so different now?”

“It feels…” He trails off, unsure of how to continue.

“Then just give it a few more tries, okay?” She scoots closer and her nails gently scratch his skin.

Kana lets out a moan from her antics, “O...okay.” He hesitantly agrees. “I trust you.” She smirks and her hands start gliding across him, causing shivers to wash across him, “Mmm…” He starts relaxing.

“There we go.” She breathes and moves even closer. “Just relax.” She whispers into his ear, before nipping at it lightly. “I’ll take care of you.” One of her hands travel south and repeat the motions like last time, causing the crossdressing boy to buck his heads and let out moans in response. “Feels good, right?”

“Yea… haah.” He slowly nods, “Still weird, but good.” He pushes himself closer to her, “Nina…” He whimpers.

Nina softly smiles at her handiwork, “Anytime.” She releases her grip and pulls the boy closer.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“We’ve been out for a long time.” Kana comments as they exit a semi-casual diner and back into Asugi’s car. The sun is starting to drop, it’s going to be past dinner time by the time he comes back home.

She giggles, “Yea, I didn’t mean for it to take this long. I had fun today and I suppose I lost track of time.”

“I don’t mind… would you like to do this again someday? Spend time together, I mean. Doesn’t have to have all of this again.”

“Girlfriend.” Asugi calls from the front.

“Shut-it, sweet tooth.” She pouts. “And yea, next weekend?”

“Sure.” Kana nods.

“Yea yea, you two lovebirds.” He comes to a stop, “See ya during school, Kana.” He hops out and waves at them, backpack in tow.

“Daddy!” He exclaims at Forrest as he all but knocks the door down.

“Kana!” He looks worried, “I wish I had known you would have been out that long.”

“Sorry…” He frowns but perks right back up, “But let me tell you about today! It was so great! This has to have been the best day since I got here!”

Forrest’s heart settles, “Of course… just don’t scare me like that again.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nina sighs as she stares out the window of Asugi’s car. “What’s buggin ya?” He asks.

“Another day, another reminder of how much life has dumped on me.” She rolls her eyes. “Another day in that freakin’ orphanage.”

A pause, “It’s Kana, isn’t it? You like her.” Unlike earlier, his voice comes out as serious.

“Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t.” She doesn’t want this conversation.

“...want to crash at my place tonight? I know how you get when you’re like this.”

“Asugi, I already stayed this week, don’t need more reasons for people to hound me.” She fiddles with her seat belt, “Besides, I still owe you for the last time I stayed.”

“I get it.” He deftly grabs another sucker, takes out the current stick and puts the new one in, “You’re afraid of lo…”

“Shut. Up.” She snaps, “And just take me to that damn orphanage already.” He sighs, maybe some other time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally chapter 8 was to have the first sex scene, but that got pushed to here with the added effect of Kana wanting to back out, but unable to.
> 
> Have a good one!


	7. A Story and a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really anything big happening this chapter, just a few bits here and there. Things will pick back up next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general. I am just here to put their beloved characters through a rather dull chapter, because not everything can be grand and exciting.

Corrin slumps back into her chair and sighs, on one hand, she is happy Forrest and Kana are doing so well. Kana especially, her heart jumped with joy when Forrest told her he was spending time with some friends after school.

But on the other? Her heart also aches from not being there to see his smile. “Mrs. Corrin?” Siegbert asks as he knocks on her workroom door, which is a repurposed guest room. “Dinner is ready.”

“One moment.” She looks over the various reports, despite her work, tensions are rising again, she is certain that there is another group causing it. Shaking her head, she gets up and joins the other two for dinner.

A large helping of steak and potatoes is on the menu. Such a meal is a luxury, Xander has tried to keep things simple, so more money can go to Nohr, but some things seem to be out of his control. Yet, even with such wonderful accommodations… today Corrin is idly cutting into the beef, much slower than normal. “Mrs. Corrin?” Xander asks.

“Sorry.” She replies. “Kana is doing so well and finally found so much joy… and I’m not there.” She looks away.

“You should be finished soon, with the progress you’re making.” He tries to comfort her, “I am doing everything I can to expedite your work.”

“...I believe there is a fourth party at work.” She admits, “A side group causing problems, I should have been done by now.”

“Truthfully, Mrs. Corrin?” Siegbert asks, “Why?”

“Probably for the same reason the late Garon, they just want to cause problems… and sadly, some benefit from war.” She reasoned.

“I’ll have some people look into it.” Xander nods, “Any other issues?”

“Other than desperately missing them? No.” Well, she does have some ‘issues’ to attend to, but he isn’t here to tend to them. For once, she curses her enhanced senses, since one of them increases her need.

“Very well, just inform me when you do.” Ever the gentleman.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Kana, dear, I’m going to the store, do you want to join me?” Forrest asks.

“Is it downtown?” He asks.

“Hm? I was hoping the general store, closer to here, why?”

“Robin wanted to share the story of the Dragon King with me today, and she wants to meet at the coffee shop downtown.”

The father smiles, “More plans? Do let me know ahead of time, but sure. It wouldn’t hurt to walk around, anyway.”

The house phone rings, “Ooo, that’s probably her!” He exclaims. “Hi!” He answers.

“Let me guess, Kana?” The voice answers.

“Yup, Robin?”

“Mhm. Did you still need a ride?”

“Daddy is going to take me there, I’ll see you soon?”

“Sure thing.”

“Ready, daddy!” He hangs the phone up, picks up his own purse, more of a small bag actually, and joins his father. His parents’ car is slightly more roomy than Asugi’s. “How have you been?” He asks as Forrest starts driving.

“Busy, actually.” He smiles, “I finished a few work orders recently, and have several more on standby.” The ride continues with the two sharing small talk, “This does look like a nice place.” Forrest comments as he stops. “I’ll be back in two hours, okay?”

“Okay, I love you!” Kana dashes off as soon as he sees Robin, whose coat is hanging on the back of her chair. She looks so small without it. “Hey, Robin!”

She looks up from the book she is reading, “Good to see you again, Kana.” She closes the book, reaches into her coat, and pulls out another one. “The Legend of the Dragon King.” She reads the title out loud.

The cover has a picture of a man who really does look like Corrin, pointed ears, red eyes, narrow slits. “Cool.” He reaches for it, but Robin hesitates, “Oh, is it an expensive book?”

“I… would it be okay if I read it to you?” She asks.

“Huh? Uh, sure.” He tilts his head. “I can read well, but if you want to…”

She smiles, “Thank you, it’s just… I have a cousin that has been separated from me, I used to read to him a lot.”

“What’s his name?”

A pause, “Morgan. But, we’re no…”

“I know Morgan. He attends Nohrian High.”

“Is he well?”

“Mhm, he has like a personal bodyguard, her name is Kjelle.”

She smiles, “Good… now, how about a story?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A shadowed figure moves from alleyway to alleyway, keeping a close eye on her target while trying to stay out of his sight, which isn’t exactly easy since the sun is still up. But, her father taught her well, and besides, this is Valla, the people here might as well hand their possessions over for how easy it is. The blue-hair man casually walks the sidewalk, she grabs a pebble, then throws it against the wall near her, and it bounces off of the man’s leg. She takes cover behind the wall she is against.

As expected, the fool goes to investigate, too easy. “Hello?” Right as he turns back around, she jumps from the shadows, pushes him against the wall, and hits his face against the stone, enough to daze him. “H…” She clamps a hand over his mouth and pushes him onto the floor, face first.

Putting a foot on his back and one arm, she pulls out her own shackles, a pair that lacks any sort of unlocking method. She pushes his head against the ground again, before pulling his arms together and clanking them. Then she grabs a rag and gags him. “Much better.” She mutters through a muffled filter on her mask. “You sound better with a dick in your mouth anyway, rich boy Chrom.” He squirms in vain as she checks his pants’ pockets. Come on, he is the only one who keeps his House ring on him at all times. She moves upwards and nearly giggles as she feels a hidden pocket. “Hello, beautiful.”

His struggles renew. “Aw, what’s the matter?” She grabs him and pulls him up, back still facing her. “I thought someone of House Ylissa would put up a better fight, but Valla must have buttered you up.” She lifts him up with a small grunt. “And I know the perfect spot for someone like you…” She rolls him into the dumpster and closes the lid. She doesn’t care if he dies in there, she has what she needs. Her eyes sparkle as she looks the House ring over, it proudly holds the Ylissean royal seal, a true treasure. She moves before anyone even comes close to the area, now all that remains is a delivery.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“That’s so cool, Robin.” Kana comments as she reaches the part where the Dragon King manages to bring both Nohr and Hoshido together, and is now leading them against Valla’s dictator.

Her phone beeps and she looks at it, “Well, shoot.” She sighs, “I got to go, duty calls.”

“What? But you…” He frowns.

She drops to a whisper, “I did say I was an aspiring to be a Shepherd, but I am actually am already part of the Police, if part-time. That’s all I can say.” She puts the book back, “I’ll see you later.”

“I still have at least an hour…” He mutters to himself. Sighing, he looks at his Mint tea and takes a sip. Now what?

His answer comes as Patricia shows up, “Kana!” She squeals. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t make it to school yesterday…” She brings the boy into a hug, before breaking it just as fast.

“I’m just glad you are okay. What happened?”

She rolls her eyes and lets out a disgusted noise, “Someone thought it would be funny to issue a bomb threat, we were forced to hole up in the basement. No, it isn’t a smart idea, but the people there are certainly… lacking.”

“Gods, that’s horrible.” He pauses, “Then how did Nina make it?”

“There’s more than one orphanage, look, enough about that, how are you doing?”

“I’m doing great! Nina took me for a tour downtown here yesterday!” He smiles, “She’s really nice.”

“Huh…” Patricia starts, “You must have really made an impression on her, she is usually… well, I’m not going to say ‘mean’ per say, but rude.” She shakes her head, “What was Robin talking to you about?”

“She was sharing the Dragon King story with me.” He kicks his feet around, “But daddy still isn’t coming back for an hour, so…”

Kana nearly jumps out of his seat when he feels a pair of hands on his shoulders, “Hey, cutie.” Nina whispers.

Patricia giggles, “Hey, Nina.” She says. “Work again?” She eyes her over.

“As always. Hey, Kana, wanna do something today?” She starts massaging his shoulders.

“Mmm, sure.” Wow, she’s good at this.

“Nina, I’m glad to see you in such high spirits.” Patricia smiles, “and you too, Kana.”

“I’ve got the perfect spot, just for the two of us…” She whispers and Kana shivers, “See you at school, Patricia!”

Kana eagerly gets up, but… “I need to be back here in an hour, daddy’s coming to get me.”

She tilts her head, “An hour? Well then…” She pouts.

“How about we wait here until then? So he knows where I am?”

She smiles, “I can do that.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kana, Patricia, and Nina all sit together at the coffee shop, discussing whatever comes to mind, and for once, it feels like Kana is really back in Nohr. Even one of the girls knows he is a boy, it almost lines up perfectly, they just need a few more girls.

“Kana, darling.” Forrest approaches, “Oh, where’s Robin?”

“She had to leave, but… this is Patricia, and she is Nina!”

“The two girls who made my Kana’s life so wonderful at school?” The two nod, “Well, it is great to meet both of you.”

“Mister Forrest,” Nina starts, “Do you mind if I borrow Kana again today? I’d like to take… her, to the park.” Whew, she internally sighs, almost called Kana a him out loud.

He smiles, “I don’t see the harm, my little boy sure speaks highly of you.” Even though Kana hasn’t told Patricia, she doesn’t seem surprised, or even bothered.

He returns to his car, “I’ll see you later, then. I love you.”

“Well then, ready to go?” Nina asks.

“Yup! See you later, Patricia.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nina leads Kana out of the downtown area and towards the edge of town… the same general direction where Kana would go home. Then Nina takes a sharp right and they are heading towards a small area with a plentiful amount of trees, a number of benches, and a few dozen people are at. It looks really peaceful.

“This way!” She grabs his hand and guides him towards a small cluster of trees.

Somehow he just noticed how beautiful she looks, from her hair, to the way she giggles. “I like you.” He blurts out.

She abruptly stops and turns around, a flush covering her face, “We… already established you like like me.”

“...But I never actually said it, so… I like you, Nina. A lot. In just a few days, you already mean a lot to me.”

She smiles and resumes leading him towards a small portion partially covered by trees where the two just simply… sit. “You… mean a lot to me, too. Kana.” She breaks the silence, still at arm’s reach.

Kana slowly reaches towards her, but then pulls his arm back, “Would it be okay if you… um, sat closer?”

She giggles and scoots much closer than he anticipated, her body rests on his and her head slides onto his shoulder. “I like like you, too. Kana.” She pauses, then adds in a tone so quiet that even he almost missed it, “Don’t leave me… please…” her voice cracks and Kana pulls her closer. “...please.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Corrin lies on her bed, her ‘toy’ to the side, left as unsatisfied as yesterday night… and the night before. “Forrest…” She shamelessly moans into her pillow. She needs him, she can only crave her own urge so much. She needs his touch, his soft words, his relative quietness that makes those moments when he does make sound so much more precious. The shortened breaths, hot but nice against her skin, the way his hands always seem to find that right spot. Her core burns at the memories.

She gets up, throws her dress on, and walks out. She needs to clear her mind, now. At least she won’t be bothered, the work she is doing has thrown her sleep schedule so far off. She needs to get… “Say’ri…” Her enhanced hearing easily picks up a moan coming from Xander’s room, her sense of smell picking up the undeniable smell of musk and need. With her face burning red, she keeps moving, all the way until she is outside of his small mansion, not even an hour’s walk from Castle Krakenburg, and less than half an hour from the city surrounding it. Steeling herself, she makes her way to the city, a cool night breeze chilling her skin.

There are plenty of prostitutes that line the alleyways, it feels so wrong, but she actually does need to be satiated once in a while. It gets so hard to think straight. She comes across a woman in an incredibly revealing outfit, most of it is see through, if there is any to begin with. Her black hair is lengthy and thick, and, gods, she looks so young, but also has this aura of power around her that draws Corrin in like magic.

“Miss?” The Dragon Girl starts, “Do…”

“Yes.” She smirks, “Just know that I don’t play the submissive role.” She holds her hand out and Corrin places a generous amount of cash in it, “I don’t carry change.” She raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t care.” Corrin’s voice comes out needy, “I just need the urge taken care of.”

She smiles, “That, I can do.” She gently brings the peacemaker back and through a side-door, where a rather plush bed lies. “And I will make sure it is well-taken care of.” Corrin can feel a sort of whirring sound fill the air, “I hope you aren’t planning on a lot of walking…”


	8. Grim(leal) Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kana finds himself developing 'weird' feelings whenever Nina is involved. Nina continues to get Kana closer to her and decides to share one personal moment and one important fact about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening, Fire Emblem Fates, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general, I'm just here to put a couple of high school students in intimate situations.
> 
> Removed character tags that only make a couple of appearances and also don't really contribute much.
> 
> This was originally meant to be the first chapter with sexual content, but my brain had other ideas and now this is the second detailed scene out of three, assuming my thoughts don't drop down the gutter and end up making another.

The school week was… alright. Kana sighs, nothing big happened, not that it was bad. He is still having fun with the others, but Nina does seem to vanish occasionally. Well, she stills spends nearly every second she can with him, but at any point he could just turn around and poof, not a trace. Kana wonders if it has to do with that job Patricia brought up, what does Nina do?

Right now, he is sitting in his house, working on his homework, while Forrest works on his crafts. The boy starts to get agitated, every day passing is another closer to the weekend, and he managed to get Nina to tell him more, it’s a present. Sure, it isn’t anything at all, but at least she said something. Finishing up, he places his papers away, “Daddy.”

“Yes, darling?”

“Could you tell me the story of how you and mama met?” He asks as he gets up and sits beside him.

He smiles, “What brought this on?”

“Well, mama told me the one of the night you two got married, but she never told me the day you two met.”

He has a knowing smile, “You like Nina, don’t you?”

“Daddy…” Kana flushes. “Yes. I like like her, she’s so nice, pretty, kind.”

“And you want to know if you are actually in love with her?”

“How can you tell?”

“I’ve seen how much happier you are when you mention her while you tell me about your day. You don’t get how happy that makes me to see that my beautiful Kana has a girl.”

He frowns, “What about mama?”

He sighs, “She’s happy, but it also hurts her to not be here for it all.” He pauses, “I suppose it won’t hurt to share… Kana, I am about to tell you something really serious, okay? It’s about why mama is taking so long.”

He nods, “What is it?”

“Xander has managed to find out who’s been causing mama so much trouble with her work. They’re a cult called the Grimleals. They are a nasty bunch who just want a war to start.”

“Found them? Why didn’t he just arrest them?”

“My guess? None of the ones his guard has located are the leaders. This cult is not something you can just simply weed out one by one. They are an ancient group, their origins dating back as far as our oldest recorded texts, maybe farther.”

“Oh…”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Just admit it, Nina. You are in love.” Asugi snickers. The two are hanging out in his house.

“Why are you so adamant on finding out?” Nina asks while lying on his couch, idly messing with her hair.

“Because, it’s been gods know how long since you were this happy.” He answers seriously.

She smiles, “Yes, I know… and I am. I want Kana for myself, but… I don’t want him involved with my problems.” She has already told Asugi about Kana’s gender, and he has promised not to tell anyone.

“He’ll find out eventually. Grimleal status isn’t something you can just push under the rug, and it doesn’t help you are both part of the Grimleals and Thieves’ Guild. Gods, I’m sure he’s finding it strange when you just have to vanish.”

“I know! I’ll… tell him tonight, I guess. Gods, I just want this ‘plan’ to be over with.”

“If your father pulls it off. I mean, really? Get caught by the best guards, thrown into the most secure part of Castle Krakenburg, then break out? What kind of plan is that?”

She shrugs, “If Niles dies, he dies, it won’t bother me. But, imagine the uproar it would cause if a single man escaped on his own, that Nohr finally caught a ‘world-wide’ thief and murderer, only for him to slip right back out.”

“It’ll be loud, sure. Doesn’t make it sound any less suicidal.” He shrugs, “Alright, say this works out and Validar gets the war he wants, what then? You can’t just leave them, start a new life, and live happily ever after.”

“Let me worry about that, Asugi.” She sighs, “Look, you got the stuff or not?” He smirks as he shows off a few different sheets of paper. “Perfect, see you for our weekly school trip.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It’s happening! Nina has called and told Kana they are to meet at the coffee shop. Forrest had gladly drove him there, before telling him to be safe and back before dinner. The woman he has grown to care greatly for is sitting at one of the tables, she smiles as he approaches. “Are you ready to go?” She asks giddily. 

Somehow, she is even more stunning than the last few times. Kana feels a weird sort of chills wash over him, she is just so beautiful. Everything that was purple on her clothing is now a bright-red, just like Kana’s dress and his favorite color. She has applied slightly more black makeup around her eyes, cheeks, and lipstick. She is using a combination of the berry perfume and some of the cherry blossom and rose he uses, the combination just captures him in a trance.

“Yup! Mind telling…” He tries one more time.

“A different kind of park.” She answers with a heavy blush, “We’ll spend the day together. Just you and me.” She gets up and starts walking, Kana close behind.

Nina leads Kana through the downtown area, but definitely not towards any parks, “Nina?” He asks after what seems like an hour of walking.

“It’s not actually a park.” She answers. “Not in the traditional sense, anyway. People still go there to play and have fun.” She turns and flashes him a much more… lovely smile.

Kana flushes, “Okay.” He gasps as she runs a hand through his hair, her touch sending those tingles out again. “Mmm…”

She giggles, “You’re so adorable.” And by the gods is he also all hers, just like that. One week is all it took.

She brings him to a much more brightly lit building, a shining beacon even against the sun. Two large, hulking men stand in front. “Nina?” The older one asks, “She even…”

Nina cuts him off, “She attends high school, just like me.”

“Still look rather…” The other one starts.

But she still has no issues cutting him off, “And you two don’t look anything like brothers.” She smirks as she pulls out a… teddy bear? “Perhaps this will sway your opinions?”

The older one’s eyes shined, “You already used that one before.”

She squeezes the bear and out comes in a high pitched tone, “Mama!” The two men look at each other, “I love you!” The voice sounds out again. She raises an eyebrow and holds it out.

“...You win.” The younger one grabs it. “Head on in.”

The inside looks rather empty, but it is filled with as much lights as outside, and a steady stream of music sounds throughout the building. “Did you really just pay them a teddy bear to get me in?”

She giggles, “Don’t let their intimidating looks fool you, they have a soft spot for cute things.” She grabs his hand and he heats up, “Come on.”

A man behind a bar raises his eyebrow as the two approaches, “Welcome, you two.” Unlike the other two, he doesn’t question his younger looks.

“I’ll get whatever is the most popular, and she’ll have a cup of ‘juice’.” She says while winking, “Just a lil bit.”

“Ooo, do you have apple juice?” Kana smiles. The man chuckles, nods, then walks away.

“Hey, Kana.” She starts as she sits on one of the stools, “Remember when I said the local stuff is better?”

“Yea, same goes for here?”

“Mhm, it might taste a little stronger than the juice you are used to, just be sure to give it a few sips before deciding whether you like it or not.”

The man returns with a glass of… something for Nina, and places the cup of apple juice next to Kana. He takes a quick sip and coughs, “Whoa, that’s…” He recoils and Nina giggles. Yet he takes her advice and gives it another go, which turns out much more tolerable. “Really good.” He finishes.

She smiles as she takes a sip of hers, she doesn’t recoil as much, “I thought you would like it.”

Kana eagerly drinks some more, his body heats up as the slightly burning liquid goes down. “Mmm…” He hums.

Nina moves a little closer and like with the Jacuzzi, he is relaxing too much to really care. “How are you feeling?” Her voice comes out more… attractive. Gods, she somehow looks even more beautiful right now.

“Really nice.” He lazily smiles. “You look really nice. Like, really really nice.”

She giggles, “And what about you, cutie?” Her fingers dance on his dress, with enough pressure so he could feel it, he suppressed a moan, but a whimper still came out.

“Kind of hot, a little weird, but good.” He notices his glass was filled, somehow, but doesn’t question it as he takes another sip. “Mmm… haah.” Nina giggles as she draws a moan out of the boy.

“Hey! Take it to a room if you’re going to do that.” The barkeeper scolds Nina.

The girl flashes him a dangerous look, “I’d watch myself if I were you.” Kana shrinks back at her threat.

“And now you are threatening me?” He crosses his arms. “Not very smart.”

She reaches into her pocket, and pulls out something, it is faced away from Kana, but whatever it is, the man pales. “You were saying?” She places it back. “If I want Kana sprawled out naked on the floor and have my way, then I will.”

“O-of course, ma’am.” Gods, he is actually trembling.

“And this goes without saying. Not. A. Word.” He shakily nods. “And, that’ll be enough for her.” Nina waves him off. “Go collect yourself before I lose my patience.”

“...What did you do?” He asks with a frown. “He is terrified.”

“I have contacts,” She simply replies, “Kana, if anyone bothers you, let me know.” There is a feral undertone in that statement that would probably send Reina packing. Kana can make out a small buzzing noise coming off of her.

“Was it really necessary?” He asks, then gasps as her hands start to travel across his body, “Mmm…” The small buzzing noise increases as he calms down. He doesn’t know what it is, but it just soothes his worries.

“Would you like more?” She asks as she strokes his face, enticing another moan out of him. He pushes his face against her hand. His eyes are half-closed and he sighs in contentment.

“Please.” He whimpers as she brings his face closer to hers, then closes the remaining distance with a kiss. Kana practically goes limp and falls on Nina, nearly knocking her off the stool. She moans into his mouth and wraps her arms around him, both supporting him and bringing him closer. “Haah… Nina, gods…” He says as she breaks the kiss.

“Woo! Again!” One of the few people actually in the room whistles out.

“I feel weird.” Kana frowns. “Weird, hot, tingly… but good.”

Nina gets up, with Kana still attached to her, and brings him into another kiss, the boy’s back is against the rest of the area. Her tongue slips into his mouth and his legs give out, thankfully she is easily able to hold him up, gods, he can feel her muscles keeping him held up. One of her hands travel down and slips under his skirt, and Kana lets out a loud gasp. Kana bucks his hips against her and she giggles into his mouth.

She breaks the kiss once more and he whimpers as her hand gently rubs against his panties. “More?” She smirks.

“More.” He all but begs. “Don’t stop, please.”

“I’ll go as long as you want, but first....” Her hand slips back up and she starts walking with him in her arms, “We need a spot.” She brings him to a side room, then closes and locks the door. “But, do let me know if you feel too uncomfortable, okay?” She places him down and smiles.

He looks around, the room is covered in this fuzzy material, but he can see everything quite clearly, the most noticeable thing is a bed, covered in a plush material. “So…” he starts as he turns to see Nina rather close to him. “...Hi.” He smiles.

“...Hi.” She moves in even closer and soon he feels her lips on his. He melts into her embrace, she is so good at it. She breaks it and he whines, “How was that?” She grins.

“Why did you stop?” He is breathing rather hard, why is the room so hot? “I don’t want you to stop.”

“Just making sure I’m not pushing you too much.” Her teeth scrape her bottom lip and he is completely entranced by her… beauty.

“Nina...” He whines, she giggles and guides him towards the bed, where they both sit.

She lands another kiss on him, this one is much more intense than the last, and he finds himself completely giving in to her as her tongue all but forces its way into his mouth. Gods, if he was standing his legs would have given out again. Again, she breaks it earlier than he would have liked. “Well?” Another check up on him.

“I feel… hotter.” He slowly gets out, “But also… really nice.” The tingly returns with a much larger effect, “I feel... weird, too.” He motions to his lower body, “Like around here. Where you touched me earlier.”

She hesitantly reaches lower, “Like…” Her hand goes lower, to right below his waist, “Here?” He gasps as she just gently brushes his panties.

“Yeah…” Kana breathes hard. “It happened at the school and jacuzzi, what is it?”

She hums, “Well, do you know how when you really like someone, like how your parents… love each other?”

“Is that what I am feeling?” Love?

She has a gentle smile, “Not exactly, but this is would they would feel if they… shared a room.” Her hand strokes his face and he lets out a satisfied moan.

“Share a room? Like what’s going on now?”

“...Only if you want it to.” He tilts his head, pushing his head into her hand, “This will be a very personal thing to do, Kana. Only say yes if you are sure.”

“Will it feel good like the rest of this?”

She smiles and his heart leaps, “It will feel much better than the rest of it.”

“Then yes, I will.” She pulls him into another kiss, somehow this one is even more intense, she wraps her arms around him and pulls him closer. Her hands travel the dress on his body, rubbing any spot that she can get, Kana reaches out and mimics her actions, causing her to moan into his mouth.

The kiss breaks once more, “Remember…” She pants, “This is a personal thing, it stays between you and me, okay?”

“I won’t tell anyone…” He nods and reaches out, “More, please.”

She giggles and holds a hand up, “Hold on, let’s make this feel better, okay?”

“How…?” His question stops as she starts to removing her clothes, and as before, he simply mimics her actions. For the first time, outside of bathing, he is actually bare. She, too, has a rather small figure, and if it weren’t for her core, he could easily mistake her for a him. Her muscles are more pronounced now that there isn’t any steam covering her body.

She gently pushes him onto the bed, a devious smile on her face. She leaves a trail of kisses going down, while Kana whimpers and quietly begs for more. She stops mere inches from his length, before gently grabbing it and giving it a few strokes, the crossdresser starts bucking his hips and moans, a small trail of precum already flowing. Licking her lips greedily, she climbs back on top of him, the two of them staring deep into each other’s eyes. Both Kana and Nina are burning a brilliant red on their faces and are breathing heavily.

The woman slowly lowers her core over his length, savoring every small twitch and quiet moan the man does as she takes more and more. “Haah… Nina.” He sounds out, unsure of what exactly to do here.

She leans in closer, bringing their bodies together, almost rubbing. “Touch me…” She quietly commands and his hands glide up and around her body, causing her to shiver in pleasure, “Aah… gods, Kana!” She starts rising and lowering herself onto the small framed boy. Gods, she hasn’t felt this good… ever. Even the last one she had shared a night with doesn’t compare.

“Nina… I.” Despite the pleasure, he looks confused.

“Don’t fight it, Kana.” She says, “Just let it happen.” And by the gods did it happen, Kana lets out a heavy gasp as Nina feels a warm liquid enter her. “Gods… haah, Kana.” She smiles wearily and lies on top of him.

“That was wonderful.” He hums. “What exactly was that?”

“Kana, dear. That was sex.” She giggles. “And it was amazing…” She hums on his body, sending more shivers across him, “Let’s rest up, okay? We can…” She stops as she hears him already asleep, “...head out later.” She smiles. “Gods help me. Kana, I love you.”

Waking more rested than he has ever had, Kana gets up, still bare alongside Nina, who has buried herself into his side, a gentle smile on her face. The room is no longer fuzzy, how long were they here? “Nina…” He gently moves her, “Huh, still sleeping.” He looks over her, admiring each and every little detail. He wondered how she seemed to know what to do, is it a girl thing? He hesitantly reaches out and pulls her closer, she feels so nice against him, so right.

“Mmm…” She moans into his side, her hand gliding across him. “How was it?” She mumbles.

“Amazing. You’re amazing.” He sighs, “Wait, shouldn’t we be going, this isn’t…”

Nina lazily picks her head and and looks at the clock, “It’s 3pm, we still got five hours before we have to leave.” She buries herself back into Kana, “And I have every intention of spending that time with you.”

A calm silence hangs over the room as Kana and Nina just lie there, “How did you know what to do?” He finally asks. Nina tenses under him and he adds, “Oh, don’t answer that if it hurts you.”

She giggles, yet she is still on edge, “No, I should tell you. I… have had someone else before, but.” She pauses, “He’s… gone.”

“Gone as in…?”

“Dead.” She bluntly replies. “Are you sure you want to be with me?”

“Absolutely! Why would you ask me that? Especially after you said this is a personal thing to be doing?”

“Kana…” She picks her head up and looks him right in the eyes, “I’m… part of the Grimleal cult.”

“What?!” He startles, “But… that’s the cult giving mama so much trouble.”

Oh, so he does know, “I didn’t choose to join, Kana.” She pauses, “And I can’t just leave. I’m stuck with them. Kana, that’s why I asked, I come with a lot of baggage, the type of stuff that gets people killed… I don’t think I could handle losing someone else.” She abruptly gets up, “Perhaps it’s… Ah!” She squeaks as Kana grips her arm, with a deadly serious expression on his face. Despite the relative roughness of the action, Nina can’t help but shudder from his touch.

“I’m not leaving you, Nina.” He states, “I’ll… learn to defend myself. You mean too much to me.”

Nina stays silent for a moment, what is she supposed to do? “Alright, fine.” She finally answers, “Go to the Shepherds, I hear Frederick has training sessions that can make Effie and Sully look easy. If it is, it might be the closest test you will ever get that matches mine.”

“And I will.” He pulls her closer, wanting to be skin-to-skin with her, “I want you, Nina.” He breathes on her neck and she lets out a small whine.

“I need you, Kana.” She replies before kissing his neck. Only the gods know how far she has fallen for Kana. “And I refuse to lose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrin has decided to take a break and isn't showing up this chapter, otherwise I would have included her.
> 
> Thank you for keeping up and welcome to those who are just tuning in to my somewhat jumbled and rushed mess.
> 
> Have a good one!


	9. Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite an attempt to keep Kana at some distance, Nina desires more time to have Kana for herself, which leads to her making a few rash decisions, that leads to unrest in Vallite High. Then Kana gets a dose of just how deep the apathy of transsexuals runs from the time of King Anankos's reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still do not own Fire Emblem Fates, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general. All 'hatred' topics brought up are purely for the narrative, I do not hold any resentment towards any mentioned group.

“Hey, Nina…” Asugi jabs, “I know that look.” He chuckles. The two are standing in the school yard, devoid of any activity, since it is still the weekend after all.

“Don’t tell anyone.” She smiles. “And before you go probing, yes, it was wonderful.” Her skills easily allowed her to unlock the gate to get in. “He is wonderful.”

“Lips are sealed, free of charge. I’m just happy to see you up to your old self again.” He pauses as the gate closes and Nina unlocks the school’s door, too. “What’s the plan for today?”

She shrugs, “Some of the usual, rearranging things, putting some tripwires up.”

“...And? I know you got an idea brewing in there.”

She taps her backpack, “It’s a present, Patricia is getting too close. I need to make sure she keeps her distance.”

“Ooo, someone is jealous.”

“Yeah yeah. Let’s go.” She giggles as she slips on the rest of her custom-made outfit, complete with a voice muffler. Asugi does the same.

Asugi and Nina have been doing this for gods only know how long, a little mischief never hurts. “You get science and math, I’ll go for english and history.” The sugar-craving man says.

Nina deftly moves towards her destination, the enchantments on her armor doing wonders. Sure, some may laugh about the prospect of magic, but it is oh so real. A few quick movements and she is in Laurent’s. Pulling out a small magical device, she undoes the wards she knows the man keeps in place. She slips in and starts moving sheets of paper around, taking out ones that look unimportant. To the math teacher, however, they are all important. Satisfied with her immature antics, she leaves the room, reactivates the wards, closes and locks the door.

Miriel next, and truth be told, she has something bigger planned for the science teacher. Nina wants more time with Kana, and what better way than to make sure Miriel is late? She rigs her closet with a tar-like discharge, so when the teacher opens it, boom, clothes are ruined. It isn’t enough for her, though, like with her brother’s classroom, she rearranges papers, then searches through the drawers. There isn’t anything important of note, so she places a few obscene pictures of ‘The Vaike’ that she drew up, all redone and even more saucy thanks to a contact she has.

It seems almost excessive compared to what every other teacher will be dealing with, but she will have Kana to herself, maybe she should plan another trip to the bar? Shaking her head, she exits the room, with a cocky smile on her face. Kana is hers and hers alone.

One last destination, Patricia’s locker. She smirks to herself, Soleil’s locker, rather. A few favors tipped her off, and a few gold pieces got her the information she needed. She unlocks his locker and replacing anything that reads ‘Patricia’ to ‘Soleil’, as well as leaving a small latch-trigger box to the inside. Finally, she places a laminated sheet of paper on the front, leaving an explanation on who Patricia really is, as well as a copy of his receipt.

“Oh, that is beautiful.” Asugi chuckles. “A low blow, but that’s what makes it so great.” He checks the clock, “We done?”

She shakes her head and pulls out a whole stack of the papers she just placed on the locker, “You still know how to get into the buses? I got enough for ten per bus. After this, we’re done.”

“Gods, overkill?” He asks.

She smirks, not that he could see it, “No kill like overkill.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kana got up and stretched, ready for another day of school, another day with Nina. Since sharing that bed, he has just found her so tempting, so alluring. He quickly showers, using the version of Cherry Blossoms and Roses that Nina got him, while the rest sits off to the side. He’ll get back to it after he finishes these. He takes one deep sniff as he exits, gods, it does smell so much more potent. “Daddy!” He hugs his father, before getting something to eat.

“Aren’t you full of energy? Good morning, dear Kana.” He laughs. “Now son, are you sure you want to join the Shepherds?”

He enthusiastically nods, “Yup!”

“I’m just curious, it is a rather… abrupt change to what you normally do.”

“I can do it!” He assures him. He has to. Finishing up his breakfast, he quickly gives his father a hug. “Love you, see you tonight!”

He returns the hug, “Love you too. Be safe.” Kana skips out of the room and Forrest frowns, “A very abrupt change…”

The first thing Kana does when getting on the bus is head straight towards Nina, claiming his spot next to her. “I’m not stopping you from being near me…” She starts off, staring out the window, “I was just giving a fair warning.” She is holding some sheets of paper in her hands.

“I’m not staying away, nothing will keep me away, Nina.” He proclaims. “What’re the papers for?” She simply hands them to him and he starts reading.

“...You smell really nice.” She comments with a smile.

He flushes, “I am using the stuff you got me… hold on.” A few details catch his eye, “Patricia is… no way.”

She shrugs, “There are more copies of it around the bus, but whether it’s true or not, the students were rude enough that she chose to walk to school.”

“That’s… so wrong.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The chatter that filled the hallways was all the same, about how Patricia is actually Soleil, and how she was a he. “Freak…” One of them mutters.

“To think he was attractive.”

“Should get a few more things chopped off while he’s at it.”

Gods, they are so horrid. Nina sticks beside Kana the whole time, slipping her hand into his. “I got you, cutie.” She whispers into his ear and he shudders.

“If she was a he, I wonder if anyone else is, too?”

“How about Kana kid?”

He tenses and Nina flashes him a concerned look, “Behind us, next to the locker. He thinks I’m a...” He says without her asking.

She gently tugs his hand and guides him, where a tower of a man stands. He has several scars plastered over his body and looks way too old to be in high school. He whistles as Nina approaches, “Hey Nina. Wha…”

“Shut it, Gregor.” She snaps. “Unless you want to start walking around without your precious sword.”

“Woah, woah. What did Gregor do? Gregor not done anything different than any other day.”

“You insulted my girlfriend.” Heads turn towards Nina. “Don’t you dare even think about considering my Kana a boy. Got it?”

He shrugs, “Bah, and what if Gregor do? Huh, tiny girl?”

Nina lets go of Kana’s hand and walks up to him, she is barely half his height. “Then you get hurt, plain and simple.”

“Pfft, don’t start, girl. Gregor won’t hold back simply cause you tiny.” He pushes her back.

“Not as small as that dagger between your legs... come on gramps.” She smirks. “Show me what over ten years of high school has done for you.” He roars and charges Nina, but she simply side-steps him. “Too slow.” She taunts.

“Gregor just warming up.” He swings his fist and misses, more follow as Nina easily dodges them all. Gods, she is so fast. “Hold… still!”

“Okay.” She says as he throws another fist… which she stops with her hand, Kana feels a small buzz fill the air when it happens, it is sort of like the sound that was around Nina that calmed him down. “Now what, you big oaf?” She pushes his fist away, then smirks, “Another round? I’ll actually attack this time.” He responds by attempting another punch, Nina ducks and slams her own fist into the man, he gasps before letting out a pained yell from a money shot. She ends it by kicking him on the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards and falling. “Anyone else? Anyone else have a problem they want to address?” The buzzing feeling increased throughout the fight, before abruptly ending.

A collective silence follows as the crowd disperses. Nina returns to Kana, who is looking at her in awe. “That was… how?” Normally, he would detest fights, but she made it seem so… alluring.

She slips a hand onto his and grabs it, before pulling him into a kiss, more of a show of ‘Kana is mine’ rather than genuine affection. She breaks it, “Grimleal and Thieves’ Guild training.” She whispers into his ear. “Your secret will stay as such if I have anything to say about it.”

“Gods, Nina. You still got it.” Asugi praises. “Kana, my girl. I don’t think you realize how lucky you are to have her fighting for you.”

Nina nudges Kana, “It’s cool, Kana. He knows, he’s part of the Guild… er, not the Grimleals, though.”

Asugi nods, “Yea, I got the skill for the Guild, but the other? Man, you gotta have the right parents before they even consider you. Nina has a world-class thief as a father and a dangerous Mage as a mother.”

“...Mage, as in magic?” He looks skeptical.

The two share a look and laugh, “Trust us, Kana. Magic does exist.” Nina smiles, “It’s just rare to find an actual mage after the three pronged war that the Dragon King took part in.”

The sugar-craver nods, “What the books won’t tell you, is that when he won the war, a lot of magic just… vanished. And most of the mages just died with it.”

“...Gods.” He grimaces. “That’s not very heroic.”

Nina shrugs, “Better that than another several thousand people dying. Look, let’s get to class, alright?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Today, class.” Reina starts off, “I will be actually going over a battle I wasn’t a part of.” Yet she still has that disturbing smile. “Several centuries before my time, truthfully. Now, I am sure most of you have at least heard of the Dragon King, correct?”

“I thought this was History class, not Fiction.” Someone says.

She nods, “While it is true some portions of his story are quite exaggerated, the truth is that it actually happened. The easiest way to get the real picture is to remove any and all details that have to do with magic.” Nina scoffs. “And you are left with an inspiring and much more vivid description of what happened.”

“Still sounds bogus.” Another one calls out, “How can one man bring together two nations who wanted each other dead for years?”

She pulls out an older, dusty book. “By the end of the week, you will know.” She smiles, “There is only one of these, so I hope you like my voice, because I get to read it all! And if I catch any of you sleeping…”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lunch seemed… dead compared to normal. Everyone was nearly silent, only hushed whispers were heard. A few topics reached Kana’s ears. One was obvious, how Gregor got whipped by Nina, but the other? Apparently Chrom was found in a dumpster, bound and gagged, if barely alive. Chills went through Kana when he heard that.

He sits near Nina and Asugi, trying to forget the descriptions that he heard. “That’s… horrible.” He mutters, “Chrom is such a nice guy.”

“That’s life to take all the sweetness away from you.” Asugi says, “I’m sure I don’t need to remind you about how life is keeping your mother away from you.”

He sighs, “Worse than that, now. I don’t even get to talk with her, daddy keeps the conversations short, and he always looks worse afterwards.”

“Ma… oof!” Asugi groans, “What?”

But Kana’s interest is already piqued, “What is it?”

“Gods, Asugi.” Nina shakes her head, “He thinks your mother is cheating on him. Thinks.” She emphasizes.

“She wouldn’t!”

“Exactly.” She agrees. “It’s obvious that this peace-keeping business is taking its toll.”

Kana looks at her, “But it’s the…”

Nina shushes him, looks around, then says, “I can’t control that, I’m practically on the bottom of who has any say-so.”

“Besides, they have separate leaders for each nation.” Asugi adds, “The only way she could change it if she took out the top guy himself.”

“Tharja has Valla, Henry has Nohr, Aversa has Hoshido, Validar oversees it all.” Nina lists off. “Tharja is pretty tame compared to the rest, which is why most of my work comes from the Guild, instead of her.”

“She’s too busy drooling over Robin’s ass.” Asugi chuckles.

“She has a crush on her?” Kana asks.

“Kana,” Nina starts, “There’s having a crush, and then there is being completely obsessed with someone, Tharja is in the latter. I swear, she is going to lose her spot if she keeps it up.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kana walks up to Laurent’s class, but the door is closed and everyone is almost piled up in front. “What’s going on?” He asks.

“Someone broke into his classroom and rearranged everything.” Midori answers. “And Laurent is very particular with his organization, he will not teach until everything is perfectly in place.”

“Yea.” Another says, “The dude sent someone out after he nudged his seat over a few inches. Miriel is relaxed compared to him.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No math class at all, Laurent wasn’t finished even after the bell rang, so off to Science, then. He enters the classroom to see a frantic Miriel, she is dashing from one spot to another, adjusting things by mere centimeters, while also using overly-complex words to insult whoever did this. “Um…” She calls out, “Just read over every Physics theory.” She resumes working on her room.

"Hey." Nina purrs as she scoots her seat closer to Kana. "How's it going?" She wraps an arm around him and he shivers.

"Great!" He exclaims, "And you?"

"I am always wonderful whenever you are involved." She smiles then leans in even closer, "I got a present for you..." She whispers, "And you are going to love it."

"A-another present?" He flushes, "Nina... really, you don't have to do... haah." He gasps as her hand gently glides across him, "Gods, we're in school!" He whispers.

Nina glances over at Miriel, who is organizing her desk, before her face turns completely red as she pulls something out of her desk. "...I need a moment." The science teacher hurriedly exits the room.

"Now then..." Nina brings Kana's attention back to her, "How about a little something before your present?"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gym came along and Kana finally got to see Chrom, and by the gods he looked horrible. He still puts on a brave face, despite how lean he looks. “Chrom!” Kana exclaims as he approaches the man, “What happened? I heard…”

“It’s true.” Robin answers.

Chrom sighs, “A thief lured me into an alleyway, bound, gagged, then stole my House ring before tossing me into that blasted dumpster. Uncle Frederick found me the next day.”

“I told you to never travel alone.” Robin adds bluntly, “You don’t even have a weapon, what did you expect to happen?”

“Robin!” Cordelia scolds, “He gets it, you don’t need to lash out at him more.”

The robed woman shrugs, “She’s just doing what she does best, Cordelia, it’s alright.” Chrom admits. “She is right, after all.”

Robin nods, “I state facts, whether you like them or not.”

“That doesn’t mean you h…”

“Chrom.” Kana interrupts, “I honestly came to say I wanted to join the Shepherds.”

That caught the three off guard. “That would be great…” Chrom starts.

“Kana, you are, well…” Cordelia tries to continue.

“Puny.” Robin bluntly states, “Cordelia is well-rounded, she has a ‘B’ in gym class, and she can hold her own against two Nohrian guards. Chrom, despite his little screw up, is an incredibly talented fighter, his lack of aim is made up in his incredibly high stamina and power. Me? I’m the brains basically, with a few other tricks.” She pauses, “What can you bring to the Shepherds?”

“I’ll talk to Frederick for you, Kana.” Chrom says, “I’m sure we can find you a spot somewhere.”

Robin opened her mouth, but Cordelia cut her off, “I’m certain you have hidden potential, Kana. Determination can go a long way.” She glares at Robin, “Seriously, though, there are times when being blunt is just bad.”

“Thank you.” Kana smiles, “I won’t let you all down.” Or Nina…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of off-topic: Bringing updates down to two days, I really want to get this out, even though I realize that 'Runs in the Family' is by far the more popular one. I just simply don't have the same passion for 'RitF' as I do 'Vallite High'. I am sitting on that screen with other five scenarios, but I just can't get anywhere with them.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all are still enjoying this... and have a good one!


	10. The Dragon Girl's Dragon Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina goes out for a little bit of window shopping with Asugi for a special present for Kana. While Kana visits the Shepherd's Garrison to try out the tests Frederick gives. The leader of the Shepherds gives Kana one chance, one chance that causes a rather surprising scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general, I am just here to type that same bloody disclaimer so many times that I can do it within a few seconds now.

“Recruits, attention!” Was the very first thing Kana heard as he, Chrom, Robin, and Cordelia enter a spacious building next to the police academy.

“Uncle Frederick!” Chrom shouts as they enter a room with no less than thirty people. Not a single one looks towards the voice.

“Chrom.” He simply nods, a frown adorning his face. “Cordelia, Robin, and…” The man is larger than Gregor. He is wearing some sort of custom made armor with a few icons on it. Kana recognizes one of them as the Valla’s Police symbol, one of them is the same icon Chrom has on his exposed shoulder, one looks like some sort of dragon, and the fourth is a sword and a cane.

“Kana.” The blue-hair man smiles. “She wishes to join the Shepherds.”

The bulking man looks over the platoon, “Cherche, oversee them for today.” A single pink hair woman steps out and gets in front. Frederick walks over towards Kana and looks him over. “I can work with this.”

“See? Told you.” Cordelia smiles.

“I didn’t mean as she is now, Cordelia. Kana, you look small, frail, but I do see potential. Robin…” He calls out the robed woman.

“Yes sir?”

“Test her, let me know the results.”

“Why not me?” Chrom asks, “Or Cor…”

“No, I need someone who won’t hold back.” He interrupts, “And I know Robin will do just that. And Robin, however you see fit.” He looks back at Kana, “I wish you the best, now, excuse me.”

Robin smiles and Kana starts to feel unnerved. “Come on, Kana.” She starts walking towards a door, which leads to a small outdoor area. “Have you had any combat practice before?”

“...No.” He shakes his head.

She sighs, “Alright, then. We’ll start with hand-to-hand.” She sheds her robe, which leaves her in a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of blue short shorts. “Fighting in a dress is a terrible idea Kana, put something else on.”

“...I don’t have anything else.” Well, he does have panties, but…

She sighs, “Of course you don’t, alright, let’s take a quick trip to the lockers and see if I have something at least somewhat your size.” She motions for him to follow and they walk through a nearby door, the investigator waves a hand and her locker just opens.

“How?” He asks.

“I thought about it really hard.” She goes through her belongings, “Here.” She hands him a similar set of clothes, but the shorts are slightly longer. “I’ll put your dress in here for safe-keeping.”

“Is there a changing room?” He looks at the clothes in his hand, then the surrounding area.

She sighs, then turns around, “Now there is, hurry up.” He quickly removes his dress and puts Robin’s spare clothes on, it smells of paper and ink, it is also a bit too small. She holds out her hand, “Dress.” How can she tell? Kana hands her his dress and she puts it in her locker, waves her hand and it closes. “There, now can we start?” She turns around.

“Yes.” The two exit the room and once again they are in the training yard, where Cordelia and Chrom are now sparring with… wooden swords? “Why swords?”

“Valla isn’t in a position to just produce hand-crossbow from Hoshido or those fancy pistols that only Nohr has.” She takes a defensive stance, “By the gods…” She is actually starting to get aggravated. “Look, I’m not going to bother if you are going to stand there and shake.”

“This is just new to me… the only time I ever even seen a fight was a few days ago.”

“...this is hopeless.” She starts walking away, “Stay there, I’ll get something to get you going, at least.” Several minutes pass and she comes back with a cup of steaming… something. “Drink and think of something that would spur you into action.”

He takes the cup, something that would get him to fight? Well, protecting Nina of course, or Forrest, or Corrin, especially Nina, since she is the reason he is here in the first place. He drinks and he feels… threatened? Robin doesn’t look like Robin, why is she tinged red? Why is the rest of the area have this red haze?

Why is there this roaring that is pounding in his head?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I know I have said this before, Nina.” Asugi starts, “But I think it was an understatement, you are hopelessly in love with Kana. How? I thought you… well, you know.” The thief was startled when Nina asked him to take her to the jewelry shop… for a wedding ring.

“I don’t know. I just feel… right with him around. His mother is Corrin. The renowned peace-keeper. Maybe that aura can be passed down?” She shrugs and resumes looking at the ones she doesn’t want. The Grimleal thief already found the perfect one, but it would be less suspicious if she displayed interest in a completely different section before swooping in with Asugi and taking the other.

“Hello, miss.” The jeweler greets, “May I help you?”

“Oh, I’m just looking at your rings.” She admits.

He smiles, “Then I would suggest looking over there.” He points his finger over at the spot Nina was hoping to avoid.

“That is also within a tight budget.” She adds. “Those honestly look too… gaudy? I don’t want anything too fancy, you know?”

He leans back and pulls out a book from within a shelf on the underside of the table, “I can work with that, now how about…”

The shopkeeper went through each and every ring that wasn’t plastered in diamonds or gold. Nina left satisfied. “Tonight?” She asked as they got into the car.

He shrugs, “I’m open. I swear, Gaius gives like, no Guild orders. Why does Valla have to have the laziest leaders?”

“Makes you wonder what exactly Queen Azura does all day. Maybe she gets pampered all day and doesn’t move an inch.”

“Maybe it’s because Valla also has the most laughable excuse for a guard?” He shrugs, “One more thing. How are you going to ask him?” He smirks, “Since, you know, usually the guy asks.”

Nina giggles, “You’ll find out afterwards.” She resumes looking out the window, a content expression on her face. Kana is the one, she just knows it.

“Woah!” Nina is snapped out of her thoughts as Asugi slams on the brake and skids to a stop as another car zips right past a stop sign.

“...Asugi.” Nina starts and points against the direction that car came from. “The Police are scrambling near the Shepherd’s building.”

“And? Pretty sure we…”

“Drive! Go!” She yells.

He turns the car and sighs, “Fine. I don’t see…” He takes a glance at Nina, who has pushed the chair back and is changing into her set of custom-made Grimleal clothing. “Are you crazy?”

She sheathes her shortsword, hidden daggers, a hand-crossbow, and a small concealed pistol. “Kana could be there, gods. I was worried for his safety, so I told him if he could pass the Shepherd’s tests…”

“Surely you can check without your Grimleal armor?”

She ignores the question, “Thanks.” She opens the window, “That’s close enough.” She jumps out and pulls her face mask on, voice muffler activating.

“Get that beast under control!” She picks up after the rest of her enchantments whir to life. She quietly dashes towards the Shepherd’s garrison, padded and enchanted boots preventing nearly all sound.

“We weren’t trained for dragons!”

She nearly trips after hearing that. A Dragon? She shakes her head and moves again, no time to think about legends now. She glances over the building, the police are covering every entrance, even the roof has people. Are they so incompetent that the only hope they have is pure numbers? Gods, if that is truly Kana… “Screw it.” She mumbles and makes a dash through the crowd.

“Grimleal!” A few precise pressure point strikes knock some out, one dies on the spot. She doesn’t care, whatever it takes to get her to Kana quicker.

“Out of all the ideas you have ever had…” Chrom says, “Gods…” He is looking better, at least.

“Halt!” A voice echoes, and a wall of moving metal just appears, Nina had to jump back. “Grimleal!” Yells a man that seems to be consumed by his armor.

She narrows her eyes, pulls out a small red ball, and charges. The man attempts to strike her with a reinforced baton, but she ducks and plants the ball on him, the ball heats up, and the man is forced to abandon his armor. She reaches the door Chrom is next to, Cordelia next to him.

“Move.” She shoulder tackles Cordelia and plants a money shot on Chrom, before dashing into the room to see… gods. It is a dragon. Robin has a tome out and Frederick stands in front of the hulking beast. “Kana!” It has to be him, it has to.

Robin spares a glance, “Care for a truce, Grimleal?” Her expression is deadly, but she remains focused on the dragon, “We jus…”

“Get out of here.” She snaps before turning her attention on the dragon.

“Frederick?” She asks as she sends a lightning bolt Kana’s way.

“Stand your ground. The dragon is a bigger threat. Cordelia! Where are the rest?”

Nina scowls, she doesn’t have time for these… she charges and plants another red ball, this one on Frederick, “Leave, boy.” She leaps onto the dragon, nimbly swinging from the bottom of his neck to his back. “Kana… it’s me, Nina.” She whispers, yet the dragon-Kana only seems to get worse. Gods, it must be the voice muffler. She pulls her mask down. “Kana!” She tries again, “Damn it boy, I’m not losing another. Kana!”

His thrashing dies down some, but still he resists. “Kana, darling. Love. Please…” She begs, “Don’t leave me…” The calming words take their effect and he stops. “Who did this to you?” His body shifts towards… Robin.

Nina jumps off of Kana and pulls her mask back up, throwing dagger in one hand and shortsword in the other, both ready to strike at Robin. Frederick has a different set of armor, and there are more police lined up. “Stand down.” The leader of the Shepherds command.

“You did this to him.” Her gaze remains focused on the robed mage. “You caused my Kana pain.”

“It wasn’t intentional.” She replies calmly. “Just an unforeseen error.”

“And your last one.” Nina approaches the other. “For once, let’s keep this easy. I don’t need your blood staining my blade for too long.”

“...You care for him.” She readies her tome, electricity crackling in her hand. “Let’s see… not Patricia.” The Grimleal charges her and swings her sword, the Mage hops back, “Obviously not Forrest.” A thrown dagger pierces her robe and lands in her side, Robin gasps but otherwise remains unhindered. “Corrin is in Nohr.” Another sword enters the fray and Nina leaps back, Frederick stands in between them. “Hello, Nina.” She smirks.

The thief goes to strike again, “Stop!” A roar echoes, it comes from Kana. “Stop fighting!” Nina spares a glance to see him as a human again, tears are flowing freely. “Don’t hurt each other!”

“She forced you into changing.” Nina replies.

“I wanted to get stronger, I wanted to be with you… I am willing to do what it takes.”

“Kana, you are affiliated with the Grimleal?” Robin asks.

“It would explain the sudden interest in joining the Shepherds.” Frederick nods.

“Get him in, put him in a situation to get him to transform, then swoop in and look like the hero.”

“I didn’t know he could.” She backs up towards Kana. “I wanted him to be able to protect himself.”

“Stop arguing, please!” Kana yells, “I am with Nina, not the Grimleal, not the Thieves’ Guild, just Nina! I want to be stronger so I can stay with Nina. I want to be with her because… I love her!”

Nina’s heart leaps, he actually said it. “And I refuse to lose him.” Her blades are still ready. “To the bitter end.”

“Soldiers…” Frederick starts.

“Stand down.” Robin interrupts and the Shepherd’s leader gives her a withering glare. “Kana wants peace? Fine, but we get information in return.”

“No.” She hears Kana whine in protest with a small ‘Nina’ leaving his throat. “Can’t.”

“This is folly, Robin.” Frederick shakes his head.

“Can’t or won’t?” She continues regardless.

“Nina…” Kana repeats.

“Choose your next words carefully, Grimleal.” Frederick warns.

“He can have his peace if you just answer.” Robin adds.

“Why bother with this? I’ve already assaulted your men.” She replies, “If I share information, the High Priest will order for my head, anyway.”

“Then at least die while contributing towards the cause that wants to keep the peace instead of starting another war.” Cherche enters the conversation.

“Let them walk.” Everyone turns towards Robin. “Let her roam the streets, she has information we need, and we can’t get it if she’s dead.”

“...There will be no hesitation next time.” Frederick sighs. Kana can sense some sort of something in the air, it is wild and reacts like it is constantly vibrating, like Nina’s enchantments. “Leave. Now.”

Still with her blades ready, Nina begins moving with Kana behind her. As the man ordered, no other person assaulted them, only angry glares and venomous whispers remained. “Nina…” Kana starts once they are out of earshot. “Something is going on.”

“Not now.”

“There was this buzzing in the air before Frederick let us go.” Nina stops and looks at him, “I’ve been meaning to ask, since it is like the same sound that happened when you fought Gregor and…”

“...I see.” She finally sheathes her weapons and turns towards Kana, her mask pulled down. “Gods, Kana…” The Grimleal thief pulls him into a hug, and Kana soon returns it. “Let’s get you home, okay?”

“Can you stay the night?” He asks as the embrace is broken.

“I got orders.” She frowns, “I’ll be in bed with you before you wake up, okay?”

“The door…”

Her frown turns into a smirk, “isn’t going to keep me out. Nothing will keep me from you.” She brings him into a kiss, her tongue greedily getting every small taste of the crossdresser it can get, the boy moans into her mouth as his knees buckle, while Nina keeps him supported. “For the times I want to be with you, but I can’t.” She whispers after she moves back. “I don’t know how you did it, but… Kana, I love you, too.” Once the initial pleasure from the kiss wore off, Kana’s face started beaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many more to go, but I have enjoyed typing it up, and I hope you all have enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Have a good day/evening/night!


	11. Short-Term Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina tracks down the ring she wants to wed Kana with, but the good mood acquired during it is extinguished when she makes her way into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem Franchise in general, I am simply here to finally bring Corrin back into the plot.

Asugi and Nina met up mere hours after the sun dropped, the former in his Thieves’ Guild attire and the latter back in her Grimleal outfit. “There has to be a catch.” He comments as Nina works on the lock on the jewelry store. “There’s no way…”

“Recording devices off?” She interrupts.

“Mhm.” He hums. “You know we wouldn’t start until they are.” He grabs a sucker before popping it in his mouth, “You’re just trying to change the subject.”

“Kana told me there was a buzzing in the air before Frederick gave that command out. I think he can sense magic.” She starts off. “But if it is magic, then why? Is there a traitor among the Shepherds? Robin would be the only logical one.” The door clicks and they are in. “If she is, then she has some sort of large-scale plan.”

“So… say she is a traitor, whose side is she on, then?” Nina darts from one piece to the next, before her eyes land on the one she spotted. It is, without a doubt, the prettiest one to her. A ring, plated in gold, a sizeable diamond on top, with two amethysts on either side.

“What other recent groups are there?” She asks as she works her way around the glass. “The only ones I know of are Grimleal, Thieves’ Guild, and Shepherds.”

“Maybe another one is rising?” He shrugs as he too, grabs one that caught his eye, it is a stark contrast to what Nina chose, he picks out a simple silver chain, a small ruby hanging on the end. “If the Grimleal found enough to make a comeback, nearly any other can.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Done… she is finally done. Corrin slumps back in her chair and lets out a relieved sigh. Her eyes scan over the mountain of paperwork on her right, then the spot where all the papers were on her left. “Thank the gods…” She mumbles. Now all that remains is to deliver them to Xander tomorrow morning, have them distributed to Hoshido and Valla, and she should be finished.

...Finally. She gets up and heads towards her bed, before discarding her attire for a simple nightgown. She all but throws herself on the bed and lets out a content sigh. Soon, she will be with Forrest and Kana once more, and all will be…

A strangled gasp reached her ears and she jolted up. A sense of fear and dread reached her senses, there was also another scent that even she hasn’t learned yet… sickly sweet, a cruel pleasure. She gets up and heads towards the door, before gently cracking it open and listening.

“Aw, already?” She picks up a voice asking, he sounds familiar. “Such a shame.” Corrin holds her breath and slowly creeps out, her senses picking up even the slightest movement. She moves from hallway to hallway, then sees that Xander’s door has been left open. “And there she is.” A hand places itself over Corrin’s mouth before she can shriek.

She thrashes about, before landing a lucky hit and she pulls herself free, “Who…?” She turns and sees that unmistakable face, “Niles?” The man casually stands next to her, the scent of bloody heavy on him. “What are…” Her throat suddenly feels constricted.

“Let’s keep this quick and quiet.” Another voice says… another one she recognizes. “Let’s go, Corrin.” A woman enters her line of sight and it is that same girl that serviced her just a few nights ago.

“Don’t worry, lovely woman,” Niles smirks, “You will remain very much alive.” He procures a rope and ties her hands, “Now, let’s go. You have a meeting to attend.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Gods, Kana. What happened?” Forrest gasps as his son enters the house, the boy looks battered. “The Shepherds weren’t too hard on you, were they?”

“Daddy, I have a question about mama.” He grimaces.

“Can it wait until I look you over?” He doesn’t wait, as he quickly gets up and grabs a first-aid kit. “What are these burns? Are they using actual weapons to train?”

“Dad!” He yells, startling Forrest. “This is an important question.” The father steps back with a concerned look. “Did mama ever turn into a dragon?”

He furrows his brows, “Of course not. She got the nickname from her hot-hotted temper she had when she was young. Now hold still.”

“Daddy, I turned into a dragon at the Shepherd’s garrison.” The other stops again, “It was scary…”

“Darling…” He pauses, “Let me take care of these scratches and burns, and I’ll call mama, okay?”

The boy nods, “Okay.” Forrest and Kana continue in silence, with the only occasional grunt of pain leaving the boy, followed by small apologies.

“Well, other than this, did anything else happen? Something good?”

Kana immediately flushes a bright red. “Nina…” He chokes out, then smiles, “Daddy, Nina loves me! I love Nina… we love each other!” He bursts into giggles, his bad mood completely gone.

Forrest pulls him into a light hug, “That is so wonderful to hear. How did it happen? I want every detail.”

Then the good mood disappears as quickly as it came. “I’m… tired, actually, is it okay if I go to bed early?”

“Kana…” He pulls back and gives him a critical look, “Alright, but I do want to hear about it tomorrow, okay? Good night.” The boy nods and leaves. Gods, what exactly happened there? Shaking his head, he makes his way towards the phone, which starts ringing mere seconds before picking it up. “Hello?”

“Forrest?” The voice answers.

“Leo? It is wonderful to hear from you. How are you?”

“Not well, I’m afraid I didn’t make this call for good news.” He hesitates.

“What’s wrong? Is it Corrin? Nohr?”

He pauses so long that Forrest thought he wouldn’t be able to get it out. “Niles broke out of Castle Krakenburg. Xander is dead, while both Siegbert and Corrin have gone missing. There is no evidence pointing towards them being attacked and… Forrest? Forrest!?”

The phone had dropped out of Forrest’s hands. He chokes back a sob before picking it back up, “S-sorry. Is she…”

“There is no evidence on them being assaulted.” He repeats. “Which leads to either an abduction or them simply fleeing.”

“I… understand, anything else?”

“None as of this moment. I’m… sorry you had to hear that.” He then hears Leo silently swear, “Gods, this is my fault. I accepted his case and…”

“Don’t blame yourself Leo. You had no idea… and I would rather have you tell me than anyone else. Gods, we were relying on her payments. We’re going to have to.” He pauses. “Move again?”

“I’ll call back tomorrow with some ideas, okay? Be safe.”

 

“You too…” Forrest hangs the phone up before leaning against the wall. “Love…” He whines, “Why you? All we want is peace, why did they target you?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nina rolls the ring from one palm to the other as she makes her way back to Kana’s house, alone. Asugi dropped her off about a half of the way there, before he actually got an order from Gaius. Two quick goodbyes later and she is a mere ten minutes away. She really hopes this ring will do, a few quick touch-ups and the ring had received enough engravings to give it a different look. With the house in sight, Nina puts the ring in one of her many pockets.

She reaches the front door and listens, the lights are off and there is no sound within, perfect. She deftly picks the lock and lets herself in, then turns around and locks it. Sure, she hasn’t been in here before, but she wasn’t going to let something like an unknown path keep her from Kana. Smiling to herself, she makes her way across the hallways before coming across his door. She gently opens it to find the love of her life sprawled across the bed, lightly snoring. Containing a giggle, she closes the door and removes her current clothing and climbs onto the bed with him. She carefully pushes him to make some room and plants her body on his, relishing in his warmth.

“Hi…” She jumps in place when he spoke. “Couldn’t sleep.” Gods, he sounds awful.

“Those were some pretty convincing snores, then.” She quietly giggles as her hands travel across his body. “What’s wrong?” She asks as she inches closer towards him.

“I… overheard daddy earlier.” He admits.

“Doing?” She pulls her body closer to Kana’s, so that they are practically rubbing each other with every movement.

“Crying.” He pauses again.

“About?”

“Mama is missing.” His own tears start to form. “I heard daddy say that Xander has been killed, and that both mama and his son are missing…”

Her heart stops for a few precious seconds… so there was more to Grimleal’s plan than to just have him escape. She knew it, but… “Gods.” She mutters, before her expression turned deadly serious. If this were to happen not even a month earlier, it wouldn’t have bothered her, but now? Kana has broken down because his mother is missing… the work of her father, no doubt. “He will pay.” She swears through gritted teeth.

“...Nina?” He shakily asks, “You’re scaring me…”

“I’ll fix this, Kana.” She assures him, “For you.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Corrin bolted up, breathing heavily and sweating, she looked around. “Siegbert?” She asks. The boy was nowhere to be seen. “Gods…” In fact, it was rather dark in here, thankfully, her enhanced senses allowed her to make out what was around her. It was a cell, a chilling breeze flowed through. Corrin took a few steps, before gasping in pain and a chain preventing anymore movement. “What?”

“Ah, Corrin.” A voice that just screamed ‘evil’ spoke, “The renowned peacekeeper.” A tall and thin looking man stood in front of her cell bars. His skin seemed to be a dark shade of brown, but grey in some spots, his black hair is pulled up.

“Where is Siegbert?”

He laughs, “How predictable, worrying about someone else first. But, do not worry, I only needed you.”

“You killed him!?” She could catch the scent underlying his statement. “He was just a boy!”

He smiles, “Perfect, you truly are a descendant of the Dragon King.” He casually unlocks and enters the cell. “Toughened skin.” He pulls out a hidden dagger and scrapes it against her skin, no cuts are formed. Corrin back up towards the wall, “An aura of peace that can even calm the Grimleal’s most dangerous man, Hans.” He approaches her, “Pointed ears, red eyes, narrowed pupils.” His hand grazes her ears and she recoils. “Enhanced senses… but, the most defining and desired aspect. The blood that flows through you.”

“You are a creep.”

He frowns, “Well, that’s not diplomatic, now is it?” Corrin gasps as a blast of something hits her, the man is smirking. “Listen, Dragon Girl, if you do as I say, you’ll be safe… under my protection. If you don’t? Well, I can work some leverage against you.”

“Who are you?”

“Validar, High Priest of the Grimleal.” He proudly states.

“The cult that has been hounding my every step. Why?”

“I’m afraid you are in no position for demanding questions.” His hand reaches out and pins her to the wall, preventing any movement. “And you are far too valuable to just die, or rather, your blood is far too precious.”

“What do you want?”

“Much better. You see, Queen Azura has recently risen to power. A shame, really, since we were so close to getting Anankos to do this.” He turns and starts walking, but Corrin is still pinned. “Valla is known for its magic, and the royal family has a treasure that the Grimleal desires. A treasure that is finally time to retrieve. I need you to get it.”

“Why me? What… Ahh!” She shrieks as another invisible blast hits her. “What is that?”

“Magic.” He simply replies. “Your bloodline links you to the royal family. Azura will gladly take her sister back. You will return for this teary-eyed reunion, use your skills to worm your way into their defenses, and steal back the Grimleal’s rightful possession, the Fire Emblem.”

“What do you…” She stops as the man’s hand is shrouded in a dark cloud.

“Good girl, you are learning.” He faces her, “Succeed, and you will be the first one I will let go alive. Fail, and I will make sure Forrest’s and Kana’s screams will be forever planted in your mind.”

“Don’t you dare touch them!” She struggles against the invisible magic bindings.

“A sore spot? Aw…” He cackles, “As long as you are working, I assure you, they won’t be harmed. Now, will you accept, or will I need to set an example?” She pauses, “Excellent.” He continues as if she eagerly agreed. “But first, I need to draw something out of you.” Both the physical and magical binding are gone. “And I ‘regret’ to say this, but since you kept your dragon locked up for so long… this will hurt.” Corrin was about to talk, but ends up screaming in pain. “A lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end, many thanks to those who kept up with this, and the same for those who are just joining in.
> 
> Have a good one.


	12. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina gets Kana to play hooky so she can get even more time alone, one day away from school won't hurt, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general. And remember, don't do school, go to drugs!
> 
> This and the next chapter was going to be a single one, but it kept going on so long that I split it.
> 
> Yet another sexually explicit scene here as well as the next chapter, so... enjoy?

Nina’s body was still attached to Kana as she woke up. A warmth filled her being as her eyes glazed over him, committing every little detail to memory. She needed him, needed to see him, feel him, hear him. She unconsciously reached out and started stroking his face, and she was rewarded with a content sigh as he pushed himself towards her touch.

The ring she got still sits in one of her pockets in her discarded Grimleal clothes. She happily sighs and pulls herself closer, maybe for once she’ll sleep in. “Nina…” He sleepily mutters.

“Are you awake?” She giggles, yet he does not reply. Gods, he is so adorable. She scoots closer and closes off any offending space.

Kana wraps his arms around her as well as one of his legs, bringing the two even closer. “I love you, Nina.”

She couldn’t tell if he was actually asleep, “I love you too, Kana.” She responds regardless.

“Kana, darling. Time to wake up.” Nina tenses, she was honestly hoping to be out before Forrest came. She willed her body to relax, trying to at least look asleep. “Kana?” The door opens and the light turns on, silence follows.

“I’m awake…” Kana calls out, his breath lands right on Nina’s skin, and she shudders in pleasure.

“Who…?”

“Nina, mister Forrest.” She replies, a flush forming, since he undoubtedly has seen her discarded clothing.

“How did you get in here?”

“I let her in.” Kana smoothly lies.

He sighs, “I wish you would have told me she would be visiting… Kana, darling. Nina. Get ready for school, okay?” The father leaves the room.

“I just want to lie in bed with you…” Kana whines.

Nina giggles and plants a quick kiss, “Don’t worry, we’ll be doing this again.” She smiles as she gets up, while Kana shamelessly ogles her. “Like what you see?” She didn’t even turn around to look.

“Y-yes…!” He squeaks out as she purposely bends way more than necessary to pick her clothes up. He reluctantly gets up and goes to grab his own clothes.

“Hey, Kana?” The boy hums in response, “Are you up for a trip in the town today?”

“Sure! Same spot after school?”

She shakes her head, “Who said anything about school?” He was about to protest, but Nina stops him for another kiss, nearly bringing the boy to his knees with her ever-dominate tongue. “Gods, I can’t get enough of you.” She smirks, “You taste…” She stops as her phone vibrates. “Not now…” She walks and looks at it. It is a set of instructions… straight from Validar.

“We aren’t really skipping school, are we?” He frowns.

“Kana, you do know what happens when something big happens, right?” She doesn’t wait for a response and continues, “Ask yourself this, do you want to spend the entire school day being reminded of what happened yesterday?”

“Of course not, but…”

“I’m not saying that I support skipping school,” She internally rolls her eyes, “I am saying that I want you to relax, you’ve had more than enough pain as is.” She places her hands on his shoulders and starts massaging them, she is rewarded with another content sigh, “How does a day of relaxation sound? Just you and me?”

“Well…” He gives in, “when you put it that way. Okay! Let’s do this!” He smiles.

Avoiding the bus was easy enough, the biggest part is just getting to the city. She wasn’t about to bug Asugi for this, besides, this was her day with just Kana. “Where are we going?” Kana still sounds unsure, even though he is eager to spend the day with her.

“I took you there before, it’s the one with the stronger Apple Juice.” Her voice is low and seductive.

He smiles, despite the situation he is in, “Can I have more of it this time?”

“Considering we have the day to ourselves? Absolutely.”

The two continue to chat on their way there, Kana is slowly becoming more comfortable while Nina is actually feeling relaxed. Yet… she can’t let her guard down, her gear has been stuffed in an enchanted coin pouch.

“Benny… Ignatius.” The Thief nods.

The two towering men are as menacing as ever. “Nina…” Benny sighs.

“We have already been over this.” Nina interrupts.

“Not today.” Ignatius frowns, “We got the manager coming in today.”

Her eyes narrow and she swears. “Alright, then… to the other one.” She turns and leaves, Kana close behind.

“There’s more?” Kana asks.

“Of course, bars are a common thing.” She smiles, the tension leaving as quickly as it came. “Stay close, though, most of the other ones are not as… contained.” Kana tilts his head, but otherwise stays silent.

The two ended up at one that is even more brightly lit, it sports a lewd image of a woman on the front. The first thing Kana notices when they enter that it smells horrid. “Gods…” He whines. “Is that smoke?”

“Yes, but this is the next best one.”

A man approaches, his hair a forest green, much like Midori’s, actually, “Oh, hi Nina.” He looks at the other one, “Kana? I believe?”

“Yes, sir.” He smiles, “How did you know?”

“I”m Midori’s father, Kaze. Now, what are you two doing here?” He frowns.

“Kaze…” Nina starts, “Do we really have to go through this again?” Her posture is rigid, threatening, even. “We’re allowed some relaxation time, right?”

“During school?” He crosses his arms and Kana can barely make out a set of hidden daggers in his sleeves.

“For one day.” She admits, “Listen, I’ll get a contact and get you and your daughter something special later, deal?”

He sighs, before uncrossing his arms, “As long as this ‘contact’ isn’t from your second job, yes.”

“He isn’t.” She smiles before taking Kana further into the smoke and alcohol filled lightshow of a room, “Thanks, Kaze!”

“How many people do you know, Nina?” He asks as she gets a table in the corner of the room.

“A whole lot. I’ll be right back.” She smiles and fast-walks over to the bartender.

Kana shrinks back into his seat and looks around, the smell isn’t as overpowering now, but he still feels uncomfortable. That stress leaves the second Nina returns and hands him a larger cup of the Apple Juice. As with the last time, he coughs after the first sip, “This one is even stronger… it burns.” He frowns.

“I… had the last one you had watered down some, that one isn’t.” She admits before taking a sip of her own. “Same advice as last time, just give it a few sips.”

He nods and does so, the burn less intense each time, the fuzz soon returns and he lazily smiles. “Mmm…” Nina giggles at his current state. Gods, she is too good to him. “Hey, Nina… I love you.” He blurts out, his face burning red.

Her face is just as red, “I love you, too, Kana.” It feels just so right when she is with him. The two share a kiss, and a few stray whistles made it their way.

“Whoo! Keep going!” They heard someone call out.

“Nina?” He frowns as they break the kiss.

She shrugs, “Let’s give them a show.” She pushes his glass closer to him, then holds out her hand towards the few that are looking their way. “We’ll gladly continue…” She lets the sentence hang as she rubs her fingers together. The effect is nearly immediate as a few dollars is headed their way. “Ready?” She asks him.

Kana hums as the world turns a bit more distorted from another sip. He gasps as she brings him in for another kiss, and her tongue slips in, causing the boy to buckle and moan under her control. He hears her snap her fingers near the table, not even bothering to look as more money is thrown their way. The two lovers soon have a small group watching, it seems like two women sharing a kiss is a much better show than what the pole dancers offer.

“Gods… Nina.” Kana gets out as they break to catch their breath. He gets another sip in before he starts the next kiss. When compared to Nina, his is still rough and inexperienced, yet she gives in and starts moaning all the same, more cheers echo through the bar, but the only thing they are focused are on is each other. Their hands start gliding across each other and the thought of ‘more’ keeps crossing their mind.

“I’ll take care of ‘him’ later, okay?” Nina states as they catch their breaths once more, “Just focus on kisses, right now.” A small pile has formed near them, more than enough to pay for the drinks. For the third round, the Grimleal Thief makes a more aggressive approach, pulling him in before leaning into him, pushing him back slightly so that now their heads have dipped down. Nina holds her hand up as they break for a third time, a smirk on her face. “Gods know I want more of you.” Her voice comes out husky and needy. A thought crosses her mind and she grabs his hands, “Want to dance?” The crowd had dispersed, some more reluctant than others.

“I… don’t know how to.” His voice starts slurring. “And I feel really unbalanced.”

“Good point.” She nods and collects the rather large pile of cash.

“They paid for that?” He squints his eyes to get rid of some of the blurriness.

“Well, yeah.” She giggles. “I don’t know why, but two women kissing attracts a lot of attention from the men.”

“But…” She hushes him before he goes any further. Kana’s mind catches up and remembers that he has an appearance to keep up. “Does this place also have rooms?” His voice coming out just as needy.

“Hmm…” She looks around and her eyes land on the back, “Yep.” Well, they are private dancing rooms, but… for Kana? A little improvisation won’t hurt. The two get up and she gently leads him across the room, the boy ends up leaning on her for support and sighs in pure bliss. When they enter she closes the door and locks it. “Now, we’re going to have to keep it down, alright?”

“Why?” He asks. “Oh…” His thinking catches up again, “People are outside, right.”

Nina’s teeth scrape her bottom lip as a rather dirty thought crosses her mind. “Would you be interested in something a little… different?”

“For you, I’d do anything.” A fact that causes her heart to leap, both in love and fear. Oh sure, she had said the same thing, but she was practically forged to handle anything, her mother, father, the Thieves’ Guild, and the Grimleal made sure of that. Kana? He wasn’t as experienced, and it scares her what will happen when she is being forced apart.

All the more reason to end Validar. Internally shaking her head, she rummages through her enchanted pouch, now is not the time to be thinking about anything but what is about to happen. She grins as she pulls out a tough, but rather small rope. “Kana, like last time, let me know if you get uncomfortable.” He lazily nods, she knew he wouldn’t be coherent, but she also knew that he completely trusts her.

She walks up towards him, her eyes nearly full of lust, then goes around him and gently grabs his arms, Kana gives in and lets her do what she wants. Nina pulls the arms closer and wraps the rope around them, making it just tight enough to prevent movement, but not enough to hurt. Staying behind him, she pulls out a long cloth and wraps it around his head, positioned so it covers his eyes.

“Kana, love. You are in for a treat.” She whispers into his ear, the boy shuddering from the action. She lifts him with ease and gently places him on the rise where the pole is, before pulling his panties down and off. His member is still stiff and she licks her lips in anticipation. The Grimleal spreads his legs slightly before dropping to her knees, her mouth already mere inches away, one of her hands stroking his penis while the other reaches to touch whatever it can.

“Nina, haah.” He whines, a little too loud for her liking.

“Sh…” She whispers, “If you can’t keep it down, I’m going to have to cover your mouth, okay?” She will admit, part of her wants to regardless, but she would much rather hear his gasps, the way he begs for more, the shifts in pitch of his voice, and the quiet whining whenever he starts to get close.

“Haah, Nina, please…” He begs as she removes her hand from his penis, she moves her hands under his dress, and she starts gently scratching his chest, the boy moans and arches his back in response, pushing himself towards her.

Using one hand to grab the base, she opens her mouth and takes him in entirely the first go. She hums in approval when he reacts by thrusting. She repeats her earlier motions with her mouth, slowly traveling up and down his length, savoring every little bit as she would if she kissed him. The Grimleal thief giggles as she felt him already start to reach his peak. Well, to be fair, she has kept him on edge for probably an hour by now.

She abruptly stops and removes her mouth from him, ending with a small ‘pop’. He whines in protest, “A little longer.” She whispers as she redirects her attention to his body, her hands gliding across him, fingernails digging into him. Gods, he is so addictive and he is completely hers. No one else can have him… no one else will take him.

She has already removed Soleil from the picture, the people of Valla have been taught to despise a lot of things that were considered ‘weird’. As such, the boy-turned-girl has fled, to where? She doesn’t care.

The Grimleal won’t have him, she would fight them all off, she would kill for him, steal anything, anything to keep him happy. The Thieves’ Guild won’t bother them, but she is actually in good standing with them. Her custom enchantments and clothing makes her the most valuable member, but their leader, Saizo, could still easily outdo her anyday. The man is a living legend.

Even Kana’s parents won’t get between her and him, she would rather whisk him away first, take him gods know where. Hoshido, Nohr, Valla, it doesn’t matter, as long as he is there with her.

Breaking herself of her thoughts, she resumes her service, taking him in her mouth once more, her tongue dances around his member, fingernails are digging deeper, undoubtedly leaving scratch marks as a claim. Kana is hers. “I… Nina.” She slides down as much as she can take as his releases his seed into her. “Gods…” He gasps as she takes in every last drop, before finally pulling back up.

She swirls the remainder in her mouth for a few moments of pure bliss, before tilting her head up and letting it slowly go down her throat, savoring the taste and shuddering, gods, she still wants more. She reaches up and undoes his blindfold, then his bindings. “Well?” She smiles as she brings her mouth to his neck, one last claim as she nips into it, making sure to leave her mark.

“Haah…” Is all he can respond with, the boy is spent, a combination of her skills and his inebriation.

She giggles and gently brings his panties back up. She’ll give him a few moments before guiding him out, she’ll take him for a quick trip to the jacuzzi, enough to banish the lingering smell of smoke, alcohol, and sex off of him. After all, she can’t have Forrest picking up on any clues.

Kana is hers, and no one else can have him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Corrin groans and wakes up, “Gods…” She got up off of the floor and gripped her head, “Where?” She looks around and panics when she remembers she in a jail cell. What did she do wrong? She was just trying to help, make peace. Yet, the Grimleal kept hounding her, Validar even ordered her to be captured, why are they so bent on keeping chaos?

“Come on, girl.” The door opened and in came this huge man, she could barely make out his details, her vision is so off right now, and she feels like she is starving. Is this her fate now? A prisoner? Starving to death? She tried to shriek when he hauled her up, but her throat was too dry. “Time for another round.” He carries the peacekeeper out of the jail and towards the torture room. For some reason, Validar had this rumor that she could transform into a dragon, absurd. “You know what the High Priest wants.” Her torturer repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time. “Just let it take hold.”

He dropped her off onto a table and re-did the bindings on her. She smelled the leather and her body tensed… another whip, “I…” Tears fall from just the pain, “Can’t. I told you… Ah!” Another scream, “I was called Dragon Girl because of my temper… not because I could actually change!” More beatings, “Gods, please, stop! Think about it, the idea is crazy!”

“Cease!” Validar re-enters, a raw fury clouds his eyes, “You, heal her. You, out.” He starts commanding. “And you…” He approaches Corrin, “Are nearly useless if you can’t transform.”

“Why are you doing this to me?” She cries out.

He backs up and stares into her, “You are a descendant of the Dragon King, his blood flows vibrantly through you… a perfect catalyst to bring Grima back.”

“The Dragon King is a legend.” She spits back, her normal diplomatic nature being thrown out. “And you are insane.”

He smirks, “You just need more encouragement girl, but, until then.” He starts walking away, “I’ll just bring your boy here, perhaps he will show more promise.”

Her heart drops, “NO!” She screams as an agony worse than any physical lashing could hurt her, “Leave my son out of this.”

“Transform…” He commands, but Corrin remains silent, then hangs her head in defeat, “Well, until you do decide to tap into your potential,” He pulls out a cell phone and starts pressing buttons, “I will see if Kana proves to have better results.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Validar with a cell phone... I am imagining he would be the type to squint his eyes and press one button every five seconds or so with his index finger.
> 
> May the gods bless you on this fine day.


	13. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina finally decides to make her move and takes Kana to a remote spot, only for a man she would rather never see again appear and ruin both of their days.

The world was still spinning a bit to Kana. But, after a quick nap, he was feeling much better, and now he and Nina were out walking, he giddily asked what was next. Gods, he doesn’t want today to end.

“The jacuzzi.” She responds with a smile that sends his heart soaring. “We’ll get the massage, too… how are you doing with the shampoo I got you?”

Sadly, the bar got rid of most the smell, “I still have plenty.” He is beaming, “Nina, you do so much for me, and it feels like I’m barely doing anything.”

She abruptly stops and Kana bumps into her, the two share a gaze, “Kana, you being with me is more than enough. I can’t explain how much it means to me.” A flush forms as they continue walking.

“I know the feeling.” He nods as they approach the King’s Relaxation, “I don’t know how to explain how much you mean to me.”

They enter, “Yo! Nina! Kana!” As with last time, Shigure leaped over his desk, gaining the stares of a few people in the lobby. “What is up?”

“Having the best day ever!” Kana proudly states.

He ruffles the boy’s hair, “So, Nina. I can call you two girlfriends now, right?” He smiles.

Nina giggles, “You can call in the jacuzzi and a massage.” Shigure is one of the few Nina allows herself to relax around. Everyone is considered a ‘bro’ or ‘sis’ to him. She pulls out a stack of cash from their little show in the bar. “Like last time, keep the extra.”

He whistles, “Sure thing. Have fun, you two lovebirds.”

Kana let himself be guided by the woman he has come to love. He wonders how his parents acted when they were first together. Did they also sneak out for days like this? Sharing kisses in public? Gods, he hopes this never ends. He switched out of his clothing for a bath towel, not even bothering to wrap himself, something Nina definitely approves of, considering the looks she is giving him.

He gives her an approving glance in kind, since she leaves herself bare. She just looks so beautiful, even with the small cuts and scars that line her body. He loves her the way she is, her skills, her voice, skin, touches, even the way she jumps in front of him as a shield, the way she would fight off anything to keep him with her. He wants to be able to do the same, but… he has yet to train.

He is broken from his thoughts when Nina grabs his hand, a pleasurable shiver going through his body, the two enter the jacuzzi, opting to sit side by side. Being next to her just feels so right, he wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer, relishing the feeling of her wet skin on his, the way she squirmed to close off the remaining space, when she leaned on him, and placing her head on his shoulder.

“Mmm…” She sighs. Kana makes a bold move and uses his other hand to feel her body, she pushed herself towards his hand. “Kana…” Another sigh leaves her.

He gulps and continues touching her, he wants more. He needs more, his own breathing quickens as his movements become faster, greedier. She keeps pushing herself towards his hand, but she grabs it. “Did I do something wrong? I…”

“Sh…” She whispers as she guides his hand towards her breast, “It’s alright, you are still, haah, learning.” She gasps as his guided hand brushes a nipple, and she lets go of his hand, allowing him to resume moving at his own pace.

He positions himself so that he is now in front of her, though he has to get down on his knees to keep at the same height, the stone isn’t agreeing with his knees, but it’s worth it. Both of his hands are now exploring her, one bouncing between from one breast to the other, while the other glides across her body. He is getting rewarded with moans, his name being repeated in a husky tone, and one of her hands in his hair, fingernails scratching into his scalp.

A few minutes pass before he moves up and claims a kiss, then carefully slips his tongue into her mouth, the action causing her to moan. She tastes so good, his body demands more. Once again, one of her hands grab his and she guides it lower, she whimpers as it brushes her core and she releases her grip. Taking the hint, he keeps touching her privates, the spot his own member had been inside of. He breaks the kiss and mimics her earlier action of nipping into her neck, though his slightly sharper teeth cause him to break some of her skin.

He was about to apologize, but she lets out a relatively loud moan in response. With his confidence growing his fingers dance around her entrance, before actually slipping in, “Gods… Kana!” She whines as she bucks her hips, willing his two fingers in deeper. “Haah…” And just like that, she gives in.

He watches her every movement, listens to every little breath, how good she feels. Something in him just clicks and he starts kissing her body, slowly dropping lower. He couldn’t explain why, but even with his chin in the water, he has this feeling that he could submerge his head and be just fine. He probably looked crazy as he did just that, but the heat wasn’t bothering him, the fact that his head was surrounded by water didn’t bother him.

The fact that he was also breathing just fine didn’t even faze him, he just knew. So he continues his kissing, dropping even further until her core is mere inches away from his mouth. He can still clearly hear her moans, his pushes his tongue out and gives her a gentle lick, and she responds with a thrust, pushing herself towards his mouth. He picks up the speed of his fingers sliding in and out, while adding his tongue into the mix.

Her own movements become much more frequent, as she keeps trying to push him in further. A couple of precious minutes later and he feels her insides tightening around his fingers, Nina’s movements slow down, and become more relaxed. Feeling satisfied, he moves back up and sees her glazed eyes, a look of pure bliss on her face.

“You can… haah, breathe water?” She lazily smiles.

“I guess so?” He truly didn’t know. “I just sort of… knew.” He moves back to his previous spot.

“Well… ready for that massage?” She rubs herself against him.

“Absolutely!”

Kana wasn’t sure how the day just kept getting better and better. Yet, it somehow did after their time in both the Jacuzzi and massage. “One more thing.” She smiles.

“Really?” What else could there be, “Gods, school has been out for a while.” He just noticed. “Father will…”

“He’ll be fine.” She assures him, “Now, come on.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Forrest taps his foot as he tries to settle both his racing heart and mind while knitting another order. Where is Kana? It has been hours since the school bus has came and went, dropping off the batch of students that should have had his wonderful son. Kana never said anything about staying after school, no mention of extra work, traveling the town with his two new best friends, Asugi and Nina. Nothing about following up with the Shepherds.

And by the gods was the concern eating him up, is his son okay? Did something happen? He sighed and placed his tools down as he made his first slip-up in sewing since, gods, years ago? Even when he pricked his hand when Selena visited, his work remained flawless. Making his mind up, he rises and goes to the phone and dials for the Police. He knows from Leo that they won’t actually do anything for the first twenty-four hours, but he needs to at least speak up.

“Hello?” He asks.

“What is your emergency?” Came a rather quick response.

“My son hasn’t returned from school, and he never mentioned anything about staying after…”

“Today, sir?” The voice comes out more feminine this time.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Hold one moment, I will redirect you to the Shepherds.”

His face brightens a little, would the Shepherds follow up so soon? They must be even better than what Leo described them as. “Shepherds’ Garrison, this is Sumia.” A smooth, calming voice answers.

“Hello, my son hasn’t returned from school today, I was wondering if I could bother you all enough to look for him?”

He can almost hear her smile, “Of course, we have some Shepherds on standby, may I have a name and a description?”

“Kana…”

“Kana?” She interrupts then gasps, “You must be Forrest!” She squeals, “Oh… sorry. I’ll get someone on it right now.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sumia is beaming, she talked to Forrest. The Forrest, the master tailor, a man she completely adored. Gods, Corrin was so lucky to have him. She takes a breath and calms herself, not now. His son is missing, she gets up, walks out of her office… before tripping on air and falling face-first on the tile. “Ow…” She whines as she picks herself up, thankfully no one…

“Sumia?” And she jinxed it as Frederick approaches. “Report.” He quickly takes note of her expression, somehow seeing past the pain of her nose and the joy of talking to Forrest.

“We have a missing child report.” She avoids saying Forrest to prevent herself from going off topic. “Kana didn’t return from school today.”

He nods, “I see. Get your uniform ready, I’ll send you out with Robin.” He eyes her over.

“Truly? You want me out on the field? But I’m so…” She trails off.

“You need to work on your confidence, Sumia. If this is truly just a missing report, and not a kidnapping, you will do just fine. I’ll have Nah take over the desk for now. Now, move out!” He orders.

She eagerly nods, nearly trips again, and makes her way towards her locker. She is going to meet Kana! Which means she will get to take him to Forrest!

Gods, she is going to meet the Forrest! Smiling giddily to herself, she switches out of her ‘clerk’ outfit and into the Shepherd’s uniform, which essentially is the standard Police attire, but with some embellishments, an icon that roughly resembles Naga, the goddess of peace, and the word ‘Shepherd’ stitched on the front.

The second she exited the changing room, fate played another cruel joke and she fell, but thankfully she was caught. “Still as prone to tripping as ever.” Came the dry comment from Robin. “Ready?” She cuts right to business.

“Yes! Let’s do this!” She nods as the master investigator steadies the clumsy woman. “Where to first?”

“The school,” Came her curt response as they started walking. At first, Sumia thought the woman to be rude and antisocial, but it turns out Robin is only like that when on a mission. Outside of that? Robin was a joy to be around, she always had something to share, be it a captivating story or sharing her thoughts about the latest forensic achievement.

Robin and Midori got along famously well for their passion in science. “I’ll cast a quick spell when we get there,” She continues, “a sort of clairvoyance, it isn’t exactly as reliable as I would like, but it will point out their recent movements and what they interacted with.” Ah, there is the passion that drives her so much, she must have weaved the spell recently with the help of Ricken. “We will use that information to get a general idea, then go from there. Alright?”

Just because she asks for confirmation doesn’t mean she takes no for an answer. If someone doesn’t like it? Oh well, they’re stuck with it. “Of course! I’ll do my best, as always!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nina’s pulse quickened as she led Kana to a rather remote spot, it was slightly off of the way to the local park, and it sported several trees and a nearby lake. This is it, she told herself, she will ask him today, as the sun drops. Just about one hour and she’ll present the ring she ‘bought’, alongside the single most important thing she will have ever said.

“It’s beautiful here.” Her love comments. “Nina, you did so much for me today.” He leans against her.

“Only the best for you, Kana.” The two remain in that position for a while, just staring off into the horizon. Nina’s breath gets caught in her throat as the sun finally starts to dip. “Kana…” She attempts to find her words, “I have something to tell you.”

“Hm?” He hums, but remains how he is.

She gently pulls back and looks at him straight in the eyes, “Kana, you mean the world to me…” She pauses, no that’s not good enough, “No, Kana, you are the world… my world.” Gods, she’s stumbling, why is this so hard?

“You are my world, too.” He smiles and makes grabby hands, wanting to cuddle more.

She giggles, “Hold on.” She says as she reaches into her pouch, fishing around for that one box. “I have one more thing to… ask.” Her heart drops as she is unable to find it, and her face must have given away her concern as Kana gives her a strange look. Gods, where is it?

“Long time, no see.” She startles and has to suppress herself from lashing out at that voice.

Gods, she never wanted to see him again, but there he is. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be busy licking Henry’s feet?” Niles stood several feet away from them, casually observing the two.

“Nina?” Kana asks.

“Ah, this is the exquisite boy Kana. The one who keeps popping up in your reports.” He smirks. “I am Niles, father of your lover.”

“Reports?” Kana flashes Nina a worried look.

“I only sent your name and the barest of descriptions.” She frowns, “Just enough to appease the Grimleal.” She returns a heated gaze at her father, “What do you want?”

He tuts, “That’s no way to speak to your father, Nina.” He has a cocky smile, the type that lets her know he has had something planned. “And you didn’t send enough.” He shakes his head, “You failed to include your relationship with him. And that, dear daughter, is against the rules.”

She narrows her eyes, “You never did that with mother.”

“That’s because we were both Grimleal and our marriage was predetermined,” Another person steps in, a woman even smaller than Kana, she has a skimpy outfit on, and she has long, black hair.

“Nyx… Why are you two here?”

“A few reasons.” Niles continues, “First off, we have a little… escort mission from Validar... and two?” He reaches into his pocket and Nina’s heart feels like it shuts down. The world-class thief pulls out a small box… her box.

“That’s mine!” She yells and pulls out a hidden dagger, “Give. It. Back.” How did he get it?

“Can’t do that, Nina.” He smirks, “You do know that the only marriage Grimleal can have are arranged for them.”

“What are you talking about?” Kana asks as his gaze hops from one Grimleal to the other. “What’s going on, Nina?”

“Validar has ordered your capture, Kana.” Nyx bluntly states, “And, now that we have confirmed that Nina has been withholding information…” Her arms slowly start emitting a sinister aura.

“Punishments are in order for you, daughter.” Niles finishes, “I wonder how Validar will do it? Lashings?” He looks far too interested.

Kana cries out as a dark magic constricts him, Nina soon follows.

“Naughty children.” Niles sighs as he effortlessly lifts each one. “Oh, this is wonderful, we’re all back together again…”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Corrin whimpers against her cell, the beatings have yet to cease for more than a few hours. All she gets for food is one measly loaf of slightly stale bread and a jug of dirty water. Her protests continue to fall on deaf ears. All she can do is question their motives, what did she do to deserve this, and what sort of insane source told Validar she could transform.

“Good news.” The voice of evil took the form of Validar as he opened her cell. “You have a visitor.” His wicked smile shows, enough to send shivers across her. “Come.” She obeys in fear of his magic, a pain that transcends the lashing, the starvation. He guides her across the halls and into what she assumed was the main room. “This… is the Dragon’s Table.” He proudly states. Corrin refuses to respond, a combination of a dry throat and not willing to waste her energy on him.

But then she catches a scent in the air. “No…” She cries out and Validar grins. “Kana!” The boy enters, flanked by Niles and that woman who relieved her sexual tension. There is a third girl, too. Her son and that girl are bound.

“Ma… ah!” Kana is interrupted by an uncaring slap from Niles. The girl struggles against her binds, but cries out in pain as the woman hits her with a dose of magic.

“Let them go!” Corrin hoarsely says.

“Oh, don’t worry, Kana will be released… right into the chamber.” He laughs. “Oh, how wonderful it will be to see mother and son in the same room, I wonder who will scream louder?” He turns his attention to the girl, “Niles, have you confirmed the rumor?”

“And caught her in the act.” He smirks and procures a small box, “Willingly withholding information and attempting to marry.”

“Marry?” Corrin echoes. “Kana…” She stops as she just feels the magic coming off of Validar.

“Take them all to the torture chamber. I want their screams to echo throughout this building. Do. Not. Kill.” The High Priest announces. “Go!”

The three prisoners were urged forwards, “Mama…” Kana whines as they walk the hallways. “What have they done to you?”

Corrin is much thinner than he remembers, she looks more pale. “Don’t worry, kid.” Niles start, “You’ll find out, since you are go… Oof!” He was interrupted with a swift kick from Nina.

“I’ll skewer you if you even touch him.” She declares.

“Is that so?” The one-eyed Grimleal slowly starts to move a hand towards Kana, with the boy recoiling as far as he can get. “Touch.” He says in an immature manner. Nina snarls and attempts to remove her bindings by force. Niles flashes a smirk as he moves back. “All talk and no bite.” He comments, “You’ve been slacking on your training, too. You should have been at least able to notice me earlier.”

Corrin, Kana, and Nina are brought to a room that the Dragon Girl knows all too well by now. She shivers as they enter. At least the Grimleal are sticking with the much ‘tamer’ ones, lashings and blasts of magic is all she has been exposed to. “I was hoping to never be in here again…” Nina comments.

“What?” Kana starts, “You’ve…”

“It’s laughable, really.” Niles chuckles, “The last time she was in here, it was for hiding a love interest, just like now. Oh, and his dying screams were beautiful.”

“I will rip you all apart if you even get close to that with my son.” Corrin growls.

“Don’t worry, Dragon Girl. You and your son are far too valuable to lose. Your… delicious blood is the only thing keeping you from death.” One by one, they are strapped to a table, “So, shall we begin?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Gods, Nina, where did you run off to?” Asugi sighs. When Robin approached him and told him she and Sumia is looking for Kana, he instantly knew that Nina was involved. He offered his help, because there was this distinct feeling in his gut that something was off. “Kaze, you got anything yet?”

“Just sightings, but there is a spot near the park that has a higher residual spiritual energy.” Kaze claims he can ‘sense’ an energy that is referred to as Chi. He also claims it is the same energy that causes thieves like Saizo to be so exceptionally good.

“It’s better than nothing.” Robin nods, “Let’s go.” The two Shepherds and the sugar-craver follow the skilled ninja over to the park. Once they reach the general area, Robin makes another attempt at her Clairvoyance spell, and sighs in relief when it actually works this time. “Looks like four people.” The woman is seeing an image that only appears for her, “I can barely make out Kana,” She groans, “Still needs work, the figures are so fuzzy.”

“Anything else?” Asugi urges on.

“I can see Nina. The other two? A tall dark-skinned fuzzball with white hair, and the other is a short lighter-skinned fuzzball with black hair. The woman has an aura of power around her.” She turns towards the rest, “Ring any bells?”

Asugi narrows his eyes, “If that ‘dark-skinned fuzzball’ is who I think he is, then Niles came around and took his own daughter away along with Kana. The other? Nyx, I think. Assuming they work together still. So, we’re dealing with a world-class thief, and the most dangerous mage, wonderful.” he raises his hands in the air, “And they are both Grimleal.”

“Do these ‘fuzzballs’ lead anywhere?” Sumia asks.

“In a trail of fuzziness, yes.” Robin smiles, “Let’s keep moving.”


	14. The Grand Design...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kana, Nina, and Corrin endure rounds of torture while Nina assures them they'll make it through it. Robin declares she has a plan for ending the Grimleal's schemes, if at a cost.
> 
> All that it leaves is putting the plan into motion.

If the Grimleal could only be one thing, then they would be considered heartless. Kana has been on the receiving end of the worst torture, all because he showed more ‘promise’. Validar nearly tossed his mother out after finding out how much more potent her son’s dragon blood is, and almost all of this was in the name of bringing the God of Chaos, Grima, into this world. The High Priest claimed that there  **was** , in fact, a nation called Ylissa, another called Plegia, both of which were completely conquered by the Grimleal’s namesake. So they knew he would just destroy if they brought him here, but they wanted to do so anyway.

Why? And the only reason Kana learned all of this, is because Validar would just go on and on about his plans, giddily sharing them like how Midori would talk whenever the topic of Science would come up. Apparently, there were two ways to bring Grima back now. The first way is the Fire Emblem, but that is locked deep inside Valla’s vault, which is so secure that even Validar believes Niles and Nyx couldn’t break in to. The second is making a descendant of the Dragon King a vessel, but that could only happen if that person could transform.

He noticed Corrin’s time would mostly be spent by herself, the only reason Validar even kept her here was in the off chance she did transform. Kana missed her smile, her laughter, all the things that made Corrin ‘mama’. It looked like she had given up a while ago, resigned to a fate of cruel treatment. It broke Kana’s heart, it also angered him, that all he could do is bear the torture while his mother seemingly wasted away.

And gods, Nina… her own father practically jumped at the chance to be her torturer. Niles doesn’t hold back on her, what is wrong with that man? Bit by bit, when Nina, Corrin, and Kana were shoved back into their cages, the Grimleal Thief would share what exactly went on over her years as a forced member. Some of it went over Kana’s head, like when she explained something about how the magic she inherited from her mother was reversed and forced inside her to strengthen her enchantments, which is how Nina could pull of feats like stopping Gregor’s attack with ease.

Daddy was still out there, hopefully safe. Maybe the Shepherds took him under their wing? Maybe Queen Azura is shielding him. Would any of them even had the spare manpower to save them?

“I wanna go home…” Kana broke down as he lied down in his cell, the stone floor no longer bothering him. Validar did something and now his skin is reinforced, the man couldn’t even get a dagger to pierce it.

“We’re getting out of here.” Nina responds, her cell directly across from his.

“How?” Corrin asked, her own voice devoid of hope… she sounded the most dead out of all of them. That single fact nearly brought Kana to tears.

Nina didn’t respond immediately, and Kana looked up to notice she was checking the hallways, “Do you really think I let myself be bound by Nyx’s magic? We’re getting help, it’s just a matter of time.”

“I don’t know how much longer I can take this.” Kana whines. “How are you handling it so well?”

“Most of my screams are forced, I’m just satiating his twisted desires. I would recommend the same, but you and Corrin’s standards are already set.” She sighs and slumps back into her cage, “Doesn’t make it any easier, obviously. It seems just as hard to keep up the act well enough to be convincing.”

“Nina…” Corrin starts, “About what Niles brought up… with that box…”

“It was a selfish idea.” Nina shares, “After Xander was assassinated and you were taken, I convinced Kana to spend the day with me, skipping school.” Her voice finally cracks, “I had it all planned out, I would make it the most memorable day he ever had. Then, at sunset, I would have proposed… but then I couldn’t find the ring’s box inside of my enchanted pouch, then Niles showed up and well…” She gestures at the cell.

“...Proposed?” Kana echoes, “You wanted to marry me?” His face heats up.

“Yes!” She immediately exclaims, “But  **this** is why I asked if you truly wanted to be with me. Apparently, I’m not allowed to be happy, I can’t have my own desires. They killed my last one in front of me.” The hardened thief finally cracks and tears start flowing. “Gods, I’m so sorry for dragging you into all of this. Both of you.”

The door opens, “Alright, if you guys are well enough to chat your ears off…” One by one, the cells open and they are being led out.

“Nina…” Kana whispers as they arrive at the only other place they visit. “I do.” He simply states with a red face.

“...I do.” She replies with a sad smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Robin, this has to be your craziest idea yet.” Cordelia states, “Even worse than forcing Kana to transform into a dragon and wreaking havoc in our garrison.”

The robed woman sighs, “I’m still human, everyone. That was my first slip-up since arriving here. Is Midori here yet?” She looks around. “Ricken, how’s it coming along?”

“Magic can only do so much, Robin.” A boy shorter than even Kana calls out, “We are going to need Midori here to finish this elixir up.”

“Are you sure this is the best way to go about this?” Chrom asks, “How do you know Tharja will take you to Validar?”

Asugi scoffs, “That woman is obsessed with Robin like I am with sweets, maybe even worse. She’ll contort herself into a ball for her attention.”

“Exactly, so how do you know she’ll take Robin to Validar and not do something like chain her in a personal dungeon or whatever?” Cherche asks.

The Thief leans forwards, “Her obsession extends to Robin’s wants. So, if Robin were to display interest in joining the Grimleal…”

“Then Tharja would take Robin to Validar.” Frederick finishes with a nod.

“Okay, say all of this works and now you’re an official Grimleal and all that.” Nah starts, she is a woman with a growth problem worse than Ricken, but she makes up for it with her aptitude in magic and sharper senses. Though they aren’t as keen as Corrin’s or Kana’s. “Then what? Does it have something to do with this elixir?”

“Yes.” Robin answers, “It is a more potent version of what I gave Kana in the Garrison.”

“...You want Kana to go on a rampage?” Sumia asks. “Okay, this part is even worse than you waltzing in and asking to join the Grimleal.”

“Yep.” She nods, “If Validar wants to see his dragon form so bad, he’ll have it. That elixir will be magically spiked, preventing any magic from attempting to control him. It will also reinforce his body with a shield.” She pauses as she looks over the Shepherds, who are reasonably looking at her like she lost her mind, “The downside? I hope Nina can still calm him down.”

“You are potentially sacrificing someone’s humanity to finish this off?” Chrom looks offended, “How does that make you better than Validar?”

“If any of you have a better idea, speak up.” She challenges, “Yes, I get it, Kana is sweet. Kana is caring. But, if the texts I read are even partially true, and if Validar gets what he wants, there  **won’t** be a Valla if we fail. Grima will swoop in and reign destruction on Valla, Hoshido, and Nohr. Are you saying that  **one** person’s life is greater than everyone else combined?”

“No, but…” Chrom admits defeat, “Alright, I trust you.”

“Mighty Midori has arrived!” The small girl nearly leaps into her father’s arms, an oversized backpack is on her. “What did you need?” She looks up at Kaze.

He shakes his head as he puts her down, “I called you so you could assist Robin, not me.” He frowns, “This is going to be a very important task, daughter. You are going to need to give it your all.”

She giggles, “I’ll find a way to give it 200%.” She turns towards Robin and does a salute which comes out as adorable rather than serious, “What do you need, ma’am?”

The robed woman smiles, “Work with Ricken. There is an elixir in there that induces rage, it also reinforces the user with a protective aura. I want you to do all you can to improve on it with science, Ricken has done all he can right now with magic.”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am. Mighty Midori is on the job!” She marches over to the short man.

“She is so cute.” Sumia sighs. “I wonder if my child will be like that…?”

Kaze shifts in place while an awkward silence follows, “You need to get laid first, Sumia.” Robin bluntly states, and said woman starts flushing a bright red.

“Ro-Robin! Gods…” Cordelia scolds her. “Seriously, that bluntness of yours needs work.”

She shrugs, “Cordelia, how many times have you managed to get Chrom to…”

“ **Robin** !” She shrieks.

“Get me to do what?” The blue-haired man asks.

“She wants your…” Her sentence was cut off by Cordelia covering her mouth.

“Nothing, don’t listen to her.” The red-hair prodigy says.

“I… okay.” Chrom looks at the two women with a curious glance.

“...She wants your ‘sword’.” Asugi finishes and Cordelia gives him a mortified look, “Seriously, Chrom, you wouldn’t know someone was in love with you unless they wrote it in big bold letters. Maybe not even then.”

“...Cordelia?” Chrom starts. “Do you… uh.”

Thoroughly embarrassed, she backs off, “I uh, need to go, my bird needs her feathers groomed. Call me if you need my help.” She quickly leaves.

“Her bird needs her feathers groomed.” Robin gives in to laughter, “I’ll admit, that is better than ‘my fish is drowning’.”

Asugi sighs, “Gods, I hope this works.” He looks the Shepherds over, he honestly never thought he would be working with them, the Thieves’ Guild isn’t exactly on good terms with them.

“Asugi… you don’t know?” Kaze soundlessly approaches him.

“Huh?” He raises an eyebrow. “Know what?”

The forest-green hair ninja glares at him, clearly displeased, but before he could say anything, both his and Asugi’s phones vibrates. “Saizo wants us?” Kaze asks out loud. “Well, I was about to tell you, but…” He starts walking, “It’s time. Let’s go.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What shall we do today, hm?” Niles asks as he looks at his selection of tools. “I’m afraid we need something new.”

“How about putting your head on a rusted platter?” Nina snarls. “Wait, you would probably  **like** that.”

“Ah, perfect.” He continues as if he never even heard her. He pulls out an enchanted dagger, its metal is surrounded by a fiery red aura. “This should do the boy nicely.” He grins.

Her heart slows down, “Don’t you dare…”

“Touch him?” He smirks, “More empty threats from a daughter who could have been so much more. Honestly, you are starting to bore me, considering a simple lashing brings you to tears.” He stares her down with his one eye, “Unless, of course, you are faking it?”

“I didn’t spend my life doing self-flagellation, of course my tolerance isn’t as high.” Gods, did he really knew she was playing along?

“Your enchantments should be giving you more protection, trust me, I even checked up with Nyx.” He gives her a withering look, “So, let’s take her advice, and we’ll turn things up a bit. I want your screams of agony be genuine.” He brings the dagger to her skin and she can just feel the heat of it passing through her, “Ah, you’re shaking, this is already going much better…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corrin stood bound in the main room, where a large table lies. Validar stands in the front of it, seemingly waiting for something. She can vaguely make out both Nina’s and Kana’s cries, and it’s killing her inside. “Don’t just stand there.” She finally speaks up.

“You disappoint me, Dragon Girl.” He states after nearly a minute after her comment. “Kana should be the one with the diluted bloodline, considering you were courted by a mere human.”

“Leave my husband out of this.”

“Yet somehow,” He continues regardless, “You came out as the defect, useless, a failure.” He approaches her, “You have all the physical and personality traits of the Dragon King, but you can’t even harness the powers. Pathetic.”

“It’s a legend, what else do you expect.” She admits to believing in magic, but she still refuses to acknowledge some parts of the tale.

“So, we’ll try this for one more day.” He seems oblivious to her remarks, “If I can’t get any results, I’ll just throw you to Henry and let him deal with you. I know he would be overjoyed to have someone like you to experiment with.”

“I thought you wanted me alive.” She narrows her eyes.

“Bah, did you not just hear me?” Hypocrite, “You are  **useless** if you cannot transform. A defenseless pup surrounded by wolves. So, keep that in mind if you still crave living. Let the dragon take hold. Guards!”


	15. ...and the Final Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has come time to put plans into motion.
> 
> Robin heads to Tharja to worm her way into the Grimleal, and get Kana to go on a rampage.
> 
> Kaze and Asugi head to the Thieves' Guild, where the Leader of the Guild, Asugi, Kaze, and Kagero go on a mission in the Grimleal hideout.
> 
> Validar seeks to force a transformation on Kana so he can revive Grima.
> 
> Nina works to free Kana and Corrin from the clutches of the Grimleal.
> 
> And only two of the plans actually follow through completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates, Fire Emblem Awakening, or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> And here it is, the final chapter of this fic. I do hope all who have read this have enjoyed it.

Robin steadied her breath as she approached Tharja. Despite being the Valla’s Grimleal leader, she was actually pretty well known, if just for her endowed chest and preference for skimpy outfits… and the fact she actually went to Vallite High. The way the dark mage’s eyes just lit up at the sight of Robin sent chills down the Shepherd’s spine. “Tharja.” She acknowledges, forcing a smile on her face.

The other approaches her in a predatory manner, while also keeping her form seductive. “Robin…” She breathes, “You finally came.” She wraps her arms around the other woman, “You finally came to me.” She forcibly pulls her into a kiss.

Robin tries to keep her focus, even as Tharja proves to be very capable with her actions. Gods, it’s like Tharja knows Robin’s body better than her! “You’re right…” Robin puts on her straight face, her alarmingly natural experience with lying taking hold, “I do want to be with you, but…” She bites her bottom lip.

“But…?” Her interest is peaked, perfect. “What do you need?”

“I ‘need’ to join the Grimleal, first.” She finishes. “So we can always be together.”

She seems unsurprised, then drops three words that causes Robin’s well-knitted plan to come crashing down, “Can’t do that.” She smiles.

“What?” Her facade breaks for a moment, “Why?”

“It’s simple, if you join, then you’ll be required to go through… things. And I’m not letting you leave my sight.”

“I’ve done research, if I’m not part of the Grimleal, then you will be breaking rules.”

“Mmm…” She hums, then forms a disturbing smile, “Grimleal? I’m afraid I don’t know where you are going with this.”

“Don’t toy with me.” Robin’s expression turns deadly.

“I’m not.” She frowns, “I wouldn’t dream of deceiving you. Which is why I need to tell you something very important...” She lets the statement hang.

“And that is?”

Another woman walks in, looking almost one-for-one to Tharja, “I’m Valla’s Grimleal leader. My name is Rhajat.”

“And I’m not part of the Grimleal.” Tharja grins. “Thank you for the help, Rhajat. The rest of your payment is on the way.”

How? Tharja wasn’t the leader? But then it seems to hit her, Asugi did mention Nina was curious how Tharja still has her position, considering how little she does. Gods… now what? A mere few minutes in and the plan is a flop. Robin’s Clairvoyance spell ceased to work a few minutes into the trail, because magical interference popped up, most likely from Nyx. Kaze was just as stuck… so Tharja was their only lead. And now Robin has been played like a fool. She needed to salvage this.

“Come, love. I have a few things planned. Just. For. Us.” She whispers and Robin suddenly finds it hard to concentrate, “No no no.” She shakes her head, “Can’t have you making plans on me.” She says as the distinct flair of dark magic fills the air.

Gods, this was a mistake. “Where to?” She finds herself unable to stop the question from coming out. She’s angry at herself for slipping up… but that anger is locked inside, all she actually feels is a want for Tharja. The Dark Mage had all of this planned, she wasn’t looking for Robin’s consent, she was just spinning a web to capture her in, and the robed woman all but leaped into it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaze, Asugi, and a man that looks just like Asugi, complete with candy pouches, are in a basement. The basement that leads to the Thieves’ Guild.

“Wonder what boss-man wants?” Asugi asks as he inputs his code. “Saizo rarely asks for anything. He can run this Guild by himself.”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Kaze says as he goes next, “Gaius?”

He simply shrugs, “I dunno.” The three enter the hidden passage and travel down the tight hallways. “It’s going to be something big, obviously.”

The door to Saizo’s office seemingly opens on its own and the three thieves enter. A man with a scar over one of his eyes and a mask stands behind a desk, a plentiful amount of paper on it. “Gaius, dismissed, your part is done.” Saizo orders before the man even makes it two steps in.

“Huh?” Asugi asks as the other man leaves.

“He wasn’t part of the Guild.” He simple states. “And the Guild won’t be part of the Grimleal by the end of this day.”

“You can’t just…” Asugi starts.

“Sit.” The other two comply and he pulls out one of the papers, it is a map, “This will be the most dangerous mission, infiltrate the Dragon’s Table, and take out Validar.”

“That’s a high order for two people.” Kaze remarks.

“Four.” He replies.

“Oh? Who’s along for the ride?” Asugi leans forward.

“Back against the chair.” Gods, this guy means business. “Kagero and I will be joining.”

A woman appears from seemingly thin air beside Saizo, she has long black hair, done in a ponytail. “Asugi. Kaze.” She nods.

“Still pretty rough. We’re still human.” The sugar-craver says.

“Leave if you don’t think you can handle it.” Saizo spits out, “But know that if Validar succeeds in his plans, then you can die knowing that the world will burn with your corpse.”

“Come again?”

“Validar seeks to revive Grima, and he has the means to do so now.”

“Then… why did we wait this long?” Kaze asks.

“The ritual requires an absurd amount of magic to perform,” Kagero answers, just as curtly as Saizo, “As such, the magical defenses won’t be present, this is our  **only** chance.”

“I thought he just needed…” Asugi starts.

“Are you in or not?” Saizo stares him down.

“The world isn’t going down in flames while I still breathe.” He answers, “There won’t…”

“Good, Kaze?”

“You can count on me.” The green-hair thief nods.

“We’re moving out now.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Gods, Nina…” Kana breathes as she returns far later than usual, her body is adorned with burns and gashes.

“He figured out I was faking it.” She simply states.

Kana growls, it comes out more bestial than usual, the roaring in his head is faint, but there. “I’m gonna…” He starts, but then notices a scent is missing, “Mama? Mama!”

“I don’t see her.” Nina responds.

“Hey!” He shouts, “Where’s mama?!” He bangs against the bars as tears form.

“Are you trying to get another round of lashings?” Nina hisses.

“I don’t care!” She startles as his voice comes out deeper. “Bring mama back!” The roar starts to increase.

Thinking on her feet, she comes up with a quick lie, “I overheard a rumor that Validar believes she has outlived her usefulness.” Gods, it killed her to say that, but if she could get him angry enough, then maybe…

Kana gives her a mortified look, before it takes the intended effect and he looks angry. To Nina, it is a horrible expression, Kana is such a happy boy, and to see him like this. “Validar!” He shouts and slams against the bars again.

“He’ll probably send her to Henry.” She goads on, “Remember when I told you he is the worst of the lot? He’ll kill people just to see their blood fall. If she gets in his hands… “Get Validar! He’s breaking the bars!

“Bring my mama back! Leave Nina alone!” The roaring is nearly deafening. “Let. Us. Go!” His world fills with red as the bars give in. The last thing he remembers is the jail cell seeming so much smaller.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nina gasps as she actually witnesses his transformation. Sure, she had seen his dragon form before, but this is the first time she could actually look at it. His form was larger than the gate holding him in, yet his strength shattered the metal. He was covered in pale blue scales, his horns were ripping into the ceiling, he seemed to have hands instead of actual feet. His face wasn’t visible, replaced by a thick coating of armor. Water pooled around him and puddles formed wherever he walked.

She jumped back as his tail easily destroyed her cells’ bars, but for she thinks it was by accident, and not him actually thinking about it. She truly hopes she can bring him back again. He looks far more gone than last time. After the entrance was demolished, she started following, while keeping her distance. Kana should be fine, but she needs her gear. Glancing down both sides, she chooses to go the opposite direction of Kana, who is just bashing through walls without a care. She doubts he even realizes where he is heading.

She pushes herself on the wall when footsteps are being sounded out. A total of three guards slip by her, thank the gods some of her enchantments are embedded in her, as much agony as it caused her. She resumes moving and ends up at the entrance of the dungeon. A chest lies near the entrance… it isn’t even locked, fools. She opens it up to see a few things. Kana’s dress, what she assumed is Corrin’s dress, and a small enchanted pouch. She snags the pouch immediately and sighs in relief when she rummages around and finds all of her gear.

Stripping down on the spot, she puts her custom Grimleal gear on, and proceeds to sheathe all of the weapons that come with it. Attaching the pouch to her waist, she grabs the dresses and gently puts them in. Now, she needs to find Corrin, she has a sinking suspicion her provoking statements were more true than she would like to admit. The area rumbled, Kana must have broken something important. She dashes up the stairs, not wanting to wait around to see if anything crumbles.

Nina unsheathes her short sword and takes out a guard. She stops for a moment and listens, her enchantments whir to life and she is able to make out faint sounds, it’s nothing definite, but something is better than nothing. She moves towards the sounds, weaving through the hallways like she has lived here her entire life. Approaching a door, she listens in. “Make sure she’s bound up tight.” Not taking any chances, the Grimleal thief opens it to see Corrin tied up way more than required. Several lengths of rope cover her arms and legs.

“Woah, stand back!” A man pulls the Dragon Girl up, blade to her neck. Nina forces her body to relax and slowly sheathes her sword. The man, too, starts to drop his guard… before Nina whips her pistol out and drops him in one shot.

“Nina… thank you.” Corrin is trembling, lack of nourishment?

“Sh…” She whispers and she uses her sword to cut the bindings off. “Stay very close.” She states, “Body-to-body close, Niles can easily hold you hostage if you are even a few inches off of me.”

“I understand… and trust you.”

“...And he won’t hesitate.” She adds as they leave the room. Admittedly, she finds it harder to move with Corrin so glued to her, but she wasn’t taking chances.

“Where are we going?” Corrin asks. “Where is Kana?”

“Validar. He’s a dragon.” She quickly answers.

Corrin nearly stumbles, “He’s…”

“Yeah.”

Corrin gasps and brings Nina down, but before she could question why, “Hello, dear daughter.” Niles smiles, while switching his bow out for a sword. “Your list of punishments just keeps growing.”

Nina stays silent as she pulls out her hand-crossbow and fires a shot, unsheathes her sword and stays next to Corrin. Niles quickly closes the distance and lashes out, Nina easily deflects and strikes him. He doesn’t stand a chance in a close-quarter one to one. The daughter starts to push him back, her own attacks becoming more aggressive. Niles is no father to her, Corrin, Kana, and Forrest are in distress because of him. Niles staggers back when she lands a rather brutal cut on his sword hand.

“Not bad.” He still finds time to smirk.

“Nina!” Corrin shrieks.

“Quiet, child.” Nyx commands. “You.” Nina can just feel the mage’s magic being directed at her, “Kneel.” Nina gasps as a wave of magic hits her, she suddenly finds it hard to breath. “And by Validar’s orders, take your last.”

Nina starts choking as the magic tightens. She can hear Corrin struggling. Nina drops to the floor, struggling to take at least one more, break the hold, anything. “Sweeter than chocolate.” The magic drops and she gasps. Asugi?

“For the Thieves’ Guild.” Niles drops in front of her. Kaze stands behind him.

“I got you.” She hears a third voice say, female.

“Thank the gods we came in time.” Asugi pulls her up and into a hug, a rare display of emotion showing. “Kana?” He asks.

“He’s a dragon, I need to get to him… and Validar.”

He shakes his head, “Saizo is on his trail, let’s get to your love, alright?”

She fights back a flush, “Right.” She looks at the third thief, “Thank you…”

“Kagero.” She nods, “I’m returning to Saizo.” She vanishes into thin air.

A heavy rumble echoes through the hallways. “I’ll assist you, miss Corrin.” Kaze walks over to her and picks her up. “Asugi, Nina, I trust you can cover me?”

“Get her out of here.” Nina says, then grabs Corrin’s dress out of her own pouch and hands it to the peacekeeper, who accepts it with a nod. “Asugi, ready for a sugar rush?”

“You bet.” He readies his daggers, “Two strikes for every pain they brought you.”

She giggles, “I don’t think there’s enough skin for that.” Nina frowns as she barely catches hearing part of the building cave in, “Move! Sounds like Kana broke something really important.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Validar breathes, calming his nerves as he stares what used to be Kana. He finally got to see that, yes, the boy’s blood is potent enough to transform. But, what he wasn’t expecting that his spells would just merely bounce off of the dragon’s scales. He would try something more potent, but that requires time… time he doesn’t have as the Dragon Boy continues to charge him down in an attempt to skewer him with his horns.

At this rate, it would have been smarter to break into Valla’s castle and steal the Fire Emblem. “Eliminated.” Validar’s world goes black as his throat is slit open. Saizo stands over his corpse, then jumps back as Kana nearly crushes him. He holds his daggers out.

“I’m here.” Kagero appears.

“Attempt to subdue.” He simply orders. She nods and they blur together, their combined attacks are almost too fast to be seen, they leave but mere nicks in Kana’s scales, but that was the point of their weapons.

“Leave him alone!” Another voice echoes, and Kagero had to jump back to avoid a crossbow bolt being planted in her neck.

“Saizo, Kagero, let Nina handle Kana.” Asugi announces. The man hesitates for a split-second, before nodding. “Good luck, Nina.” The three thieves leave.

Kana roars and attempts to give chase, “Kana!” The dragon turns towards the voice. “Kana…” She drops her voice muffler. “You still there?” Her weapons have been discarded. “The threats are gone, your…” She stops as she jumps back from his tail. “Corrin is safe.” Another attempt at a strike, “Kana, it’s me, Nina.” Gods, the boy isn’t letting up. “The woman who wants to marry you.” She adds. “I want to spend my life with you, but that can’t happen if you’re stuck in that form. Kana!”

Her heart drops as his attacks don’t become any less aggressive. “Gods, please. Kana, I don’t know what I would do if I lost another, please. Come back to me.” Her will starts to waver. “Kana…” Her voice breaks. “Ah!” The dragon finally connects a hit and she skids across the floor. “Kana…” She repeats his name, she doesn’t know what else to do. “You are my world, don’t leave me without a home.” She gets up. “You are my home, I’ll go anywhere with you… for you.”

The dragon roars and shoots a stream of scalding water in her direction, she narrowly avoids being scalded. “Kana, I love you. You love me, right? Nina?” He finally stops mid-attack and she smiles. “Calm down, it’s just me. Nina.” She slowly reaches her hand out, “Don’t leave me alone. I need you.” Kana pushes his head towards her hand and she gently strokes it. “Kana…” She giddily grins.

“...Is Grimleal’s property.” Nina squeaks as a blast of magic hits her. Gods, her insides feel like they are boiling. “Nyahahaha, this was a doozy of a ride.”

“Henry?” She coughs up, she’d recognize that laugh anywhere, “Why…” She shrieks as the burn increases.

“Whew, good thing Validar has back-up plans. It’d be a shame to lose now.” The Nohrian Grimleal leader casts a spell and Kana trembles. “It’s also a shame that the High Priest was such a pitiful Dark Mage compared to Nyx and me… especially me. Come now, Kana. We have a Fell Dragon to revive.”

“Kana…” Nina wheezes out. Gods, what kind of curse is this? “It burns…”

“I’m not asking again. Come, or she gets fried.” Then he laughs, “Actually, I think I’m going to fry you anyway! Just to hear you scream!” Kana slowly walks towards Henry. “Good boy, now…” The Dark Mage is cut off by Kana using his front hand to snag him from where he stood, squeezing him hard enough to prevent anything from being casted.

“Leave. Her. Alone.” His voice comes out as an otherworldly echo. Kana roars and slams the white-hair mage against the wall, then on the floor, before just stomping on his midsection. “She’s my love.” A glow envelopes him as he shrinks back into human, a bloodied, but grinning, Henry lying dead in front of him. Kana turns and looks at Nina, who is recovering from the fading curse. “Nina!” He runs over and gently hugs her. “Nina… Nina…”

“I’m here. Sh…” She whines through the lingering pain. “We’re in the clear. Just gotta get out of this place.”

“...Marry me.” He blurts out. “Here. Now.”

She flushes from the sudden proposal, “Of course I do, but we…” Kana pulls a box out. “How did you get that?”

“...I don’t know.” He shrugs. “I just felt something rubbing against me.”

He pops the top open, and there it stood. An ill-gotten ring, engraved with a ‘N’ and ‘K’, an amethyst in the center, and little hearts adorning the side. “This is supposed to be  **your** ring.”

“We’ll get another.” He has a knowing smile, “I’ll help you two out, this time.”

“You knew?”

“Well, yeah. I can smell emotions. And this ring is lined with misfortune.” He giggles and grabs Nina’s hand.

“And you don’t care th…” She is cut off by a kiss, then feels the ring being slipped on her finger before he forces himself closer.

“You stole my love.” He smiles with a heavy flush as he breaks it, “And that’s all I care for.”

“I wouldn’t dare to ask you to drop to my level. You don’t need to dirty your hands.”

He laughs, it is rich and pure all the tension of the last few days seem to melt away in that one moment, “I’m afraid that’s out of the question, love. You won’t ask, because I’m going to help regardless.” He pulls her up, “Come on, we got a wedding to plan!” He giggles, “Ooo… wait till mama and papa hear about this!”

Nina’s heart leaps as she lets herself get dragged by a skipping and whistling Kana. Gods, she is so hopelessly in love with him. The two leave the room and Asugi pops up from the shadows, “Whew. I was afraid he would sense me.” He takes a sucker out and puts it in his mouth, “I’m still going to pry the proposal out of you, Nina. Just to see you flustered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope everyone who has read this enjoyed it as much as I have typed it up.
> 
> Have a good day! :D


End file.
